Regarding Mrs Smith
by JunoInferno
Summary: Last thing Donna Noble remembers, it was her first day at a new job. She wakes up to find herself married to a strange, skinny man with ridiculous hair and no idea how it happened. Your basic JE fix it because I never got over it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Doctor Who, Donna, the Doctor, the TARDIS, they all belong to the BBC who clearly didn't know what to do with them. That's why we're here. All respect to Mr. Davies, but I'll be taking over things from here.

Prologue

Donna Noble awoke to smelly breath in her face and a weight on her chest.

She opened her eyes to find Esther, all fours on top of her, wagging her tail. She smiled.

"Excited, eh? Well, me too."

Donna threw on some sweats and took the Jack Russell terrier on a quick walk through the nearby park, she was bursting with excitement, bursting with thought.

This was the day, her first day of work at H.C. Clements. Her mum had insisted to her that city executives just needed the temps to practice on, but she steeled herself to prove that theory wrong as she made her way back to her flat to get ready. She started with her hair, blowing it out just so, then make up and then went through everything in her wardrobe before deciding on a purple dress and raspberry colored cardi.

She went to the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee as her flatmate slept soundly on the sofa. There were still two hours until she was expected, but she didn't want to take a chance and was too full of anxiety to sit around anyway. She grabbed her bag and looked at Esther, who watched her intently.

"Okay, Mummy will be back at six. You be good. Wish Mummy luck."

With that, Donna left the flat and began the commute to her new job.

Donna arrived at H.C. Clements to find that no one was quite as thrilled to have her there as she was to be there. She got sent to the office of Ms. Sherwood, a humorless woman who warned Donna to just stay out of the way, do the job and be done. Nobody was expecting heroics. She took Donna to a desk in the giant open plan hub of the firm, with a stack of files waiting for her.

"You'll be over here," said Ms. Sherwood, pointing her at a desk. "You can start with those files and come get more when you're ready."

Donna sat down and put her bag away in the filing cabinet. She noticed someone had written in tiny Sharpie on the desk, "Another brick in the wall." Great. This place was going to be fun. Her mum had been right which just irritated Donna more. She would do this job and onto the next one and nothing special was ever going to happen to her. Worst of all her mother would be right. Resigned to her fate, Donna picked up the files and started scanning through them. They truly were in terrible shape. What a bloody wreck this place was.

"Hiya," said the girl next to her. "I'm Sandy."

Donna wished she didn't have to answer, much preferring to stew in her own misery, but it would be a miserable six months if she didn't speak to the girl seated next to her. "Donna."

"First day?"

Donna nodded.

"Permanent or seasonal?", she asked.

"I'm a temp."

Donna looked up.

A rather cute man in a nice suit was at the coffee station, motioning to a cup of coffee. Donna motioned back at herself. He nodded. Donna smiled to herself.

Who is he?", Donna leaned in and asked Sandy.

"Oh, that's Lance. He's the head of Human Resources."

The head of Human Resources? Brought her coffee. On her first day, no less. Donna's mother had definitely been wrong.

Yes, things were looking up for Donna Noble. H.C. Clements was going to be brilliant.

And that's where things got fuzzy. Very fuzzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who or the Doctor or Donna or Martha, the BBC does. Clearly, things would be different if I did.

Donna Noble's eyes fluttered as she stirred awake. She was in a hospital room. What the hell had happened?

"Mrs. Smith?"

Donna looked up. A pretty young woman in a doctor's coat was at her bedside with her clipboard. She smiled warmly.

"We were wondering when you might wake up. I'm Doctor Jones. How are you feeling, Mrs. Smith?"

Donna swallowed, trying to regain the capacity to speak. "I think you must have the wrong chart. I'm not Mrs. Smith."

Doctor Jones looked down at the chart. "Donna Smith? Born February 3, 1970?"

"Yeah, that's me, but my last name's not Smith."

Doctor Jones gave another reassuring smile. "I very much doubt that. Your husband's been relentless about your care. He just popped out for a cup of tea, he'll be back directly."

"My what?", Donna screeched.

Doctor Jones looked at her curiously. "Your husband. Mrs. Smith, don't you remember your husband?"

Donna shook her head.

"You had an accident and hit your head. We were afraid there might have been some memory loss. Tell me, what day is it?"

Donna struggled. "I don't know. Friday?"

"Okay, what year is it?"

"Two thousand and six."

Donna could tell by the look on the young woman's face that she'd gotten it wrong.

"What year is it?", Donna asked in alarm.

"Now, Mrs. Smith, please don't stress yourself. I'm sure your memory will come back eventually, but don't force it by any means."

"Just tell me what year it is!"

Doctor Jones took a moment. "It's two thousand and eight."

"That can't be right," said Donna as she shook her head.

"Shall I get you the newspaper?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Donna sat up and looked around the room. There were no discernable clues as to what was going on. No hidden cameras for a prank show at any rate. She got up and looked out the window, wondering what that would prove and looked across to see some sort of massive clean up going on, buildings were damaged, by what she had no idea. And it was bloody freezing through the window, what month was it?

Donna was pondering all of this when she felt her stomach flip. No, not quite her stomach. She let her hand graze down her belly and found a bump that she knew hadn't been there, last she remembered. She wasn't quite that fat, thank you very much. Then she suddenly felt ill and went running to the toilet, puking her guts out.

"Mrs. Smith?" She heard Doctor Jones enter the room and the woman's hurried footsteps as she ran into the bathroom. "Mrs. Smith, are you alright?"

Donna looked up from the toilet long enough to glare. "I have my head in a toilet and I'm in hospital! Do I seem alright?"

Doctor Jones helped Donna up and got a cup of water from the sink for her. Donna rinsed out her mouth.

"What is..." Donna was having a hard time formulating the question. There was the obvious conclusion, but Donna was never one to go straight to the obvious. She had chosen a route that led her to some all encompassing cancer or mutated virus. "My stomach, there's something moving inside it and I just puked my guts out."

"Why don't you come back to your bed?"

Donna quietly obeyed as Doctor Jones helped her back to her bed. Donna pulled the blankets back up around her and sat back.

"I know this is a lot to take in at one time, but you're pregnant." Doctor Jones handed her the newspaper.

Donna looked at it. It was only the sports section but it was 18 July 2008. "So, it's two thousand and eight. I've had an accident. I'm married and I'm pregnant."

Donna wondered who she could have possibly married. Oh, God, she hadn't agreed to be Daniel's beard, had she? Wait, maybe it was Lance! Nice Lance with the coffee, head of HR, what a great story. She wondered if they had a house. She could go around telling everyone about the cup of coffee and make Nerys look ill.

Donna's fantasies of making her sort of friends extremely jealous were interrupted when a ridiculously skinny man burst through the door wearing jeans, trainers and a t-shirt. He was holding a cup.

"Yep, nice cuppa. Not bad. You're awake!"

Donna looked him up and down. Big eyes, ridiculous hair, tall. He had on a t-shirt from a 1972 Rolling Stones concert that she would have sworn was original if he didn't seem so young, a pair of jeans and Chuck Taylor trainers. He noticed her thorough exam and met her eyes.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Don't sweetheart me!", she snapped. "You can't just burst into people's rooms like that! Get out!"

Donna watched as his face dropped. He seemed genuinely hurt.

"Mrs. Smith," Doctor Jones began softly, "this is Mr. Smith."

Donna looked at him again, then back at Doctor Jones.

"Are you serious?"

"Mr. Smith, I'm sorry, but it's as I suspected. Your wife has experienced some serious memory loss."

They talked, rattling on about brain damage, recovery time, therapies. Donna couldn't listen, she was too busy looking Mr. Smith up and down. Were they for real? She was really married to a skinny streak of nothing? God, people would think she was starving him. They didn't even have the coffee story. He was so not her type.

"I'm going to leave you two. Is that alright, Mrs. Smith?"

Donna looked back at 'Mr. Smith.' He had such a sad look on his face. She sighed, feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah, it's fine I guess."

"I'll be back to check on you later."

Donna watched as Doctor Jones left. She looked back at skinny boy, who watched her every move with rapt interest.

"Do you need anything?," he asked.

"What?"

"I don't know. You've been unconscious. Do you want some tea or something? Banana?"

"Why would I want a banana?"

"I don't know. It's just a thing. It's some-thing."

"Sorry. What's your name?"

"John."

"John, right." Donna paused. "Wait. Your name is John Smith?"

"Yeah."

"Your name is actually John Smith? People actually get named John Smith?"

He looked sort of sheepish and Donna immediately felt bad. Some day he must have been having, wife couldn't remember him and now she was mocking him.

"Do you have any questions or anything?", he asked.

"Oh, loads of questions." _Like who the hell are you, how did we get together, do I even like you and how in God's name am I pregnant?_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. I don't own Donna, the Doctor, Martha, Wilf, Torchwood, Captain Jack, Ianto, Sylvia...

It was the third hour of her marriage when Donna noticed something about her husband.

He had a nice bum.

Quite nice if she was going to be honest with herself. Something had gone wrong with the telly in the room and he had leapt up on the bureau to fix it, his head almost hitting the ceiling and as he turned to get a better angle on the cable, she had noticed his bum. It was a pleasant surprise since before all she could think about was how flipping skinny he was. Then he'd hopped down from the bureau, all grins.

"There. Good as new. Ought to give you no more problems."

That smile. It melted Donna. His eyes she had thought were quite nice on their own, but when he smiled it was if he could make them sparkle. It made Donna forget to question him about what had been wrong with the telly in the first place, there was some program about "Planets In The Sky" about to come on when John had suddenly decided something was wrong with the cable.

"So, those loads of questions... were you going to ask any?", He said.

Donna had spent those hours trying to come to a conclusion about which question of hers would be the least offensive. Why are you so skinny? Seriously, you're called John Smith? Did we get married so you can inherit some money like in one of those romantic comedies? Do you actually have a boyfriend? Are you employed? What the hell is wrong with you?

She noticed the curious look in John's eyes as she failed at keeping the screaming in her head from appearing on her face.

"Uh, are you a West Ham supporter?"

"West Ham." He paused, looking as if he had drawn a blank. "Oh, football! You mean football! Not much for football, I'm afraid. Cricket's always been my game."

"Cricket?" Oh, God, cricket? "Well, at least you're not a Tottenham supporter."

John grinned broadly. "Passed inspection so far. Go on, give me the next one."

Luckily for Donna, her grandfather came in the door.

"There's my girl! How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Donna threw her arms around her grandfather.

"You have no bloody idea how glad I am to see you."

Wilf hugged back.

"Not as glad as we are to see you. He's been worried sick about you, you know. Hasn't left your side." , said Wilf.

"Um, is Sylvia coming?", Asked John.

"I think I lost her in reception. You might want to go find her."

"Right. I'll be right back, sweetheart."

John left. Donna looked at Wilf.

"Okay, now tell me who the hell he is before he gets back."

If Donna had been hoping her grandfather would explain everything, she was sorely disappointed. Just a conventional story: met at work, started dating, got married, got pregnant. It was too much to expect her grandfather to have details on her love life, but Donna couldn't help feeling cheated.

"So, what? I just married him?"

"That's usually how it happens," Wilf said smiling. He was clearly pleased about it.

Donna shook her head. "He's not my type."

"What do you mean your type?"

Before she could answer her grandfather in a way that wasn't mortifying, Donna heard the door open. John entered with Sylvia, who looked even angrier than usual.

"Oh, look who I found!", said John.

Donna and Wilf looked up to see Sylvia. She was stiff and scowling. Donna rolled her eyes. That wasn't new.

"I just think you should know up front that I hate your husband."

Donna nodded, of course she did. Well, that was one point in John's favor. "Hello, Mum. Where's Dad?"

The three looked at each other.

"What?", asked Donna. "Is he at a football match or something?"

John sat down next to Donna. "I'm sorry, Donna. I should have told you earlier, but I forgot."

"Your father died, Donna.", said Sylvia.

"What? How? When?"

"He had a heart attack last year."

"Oh, my God." Donna wanted to sink down into the bed. It had apparently been the most important two years of her life: met a bloke, gotten married, gotten pregnant and now her dad had died. She couldn't remember any of it. What the hell else had happened? It was just two stupid years! Nothing had happened in the thirty-six years before them, she could have missed any of them without much difference, why were those two so important?

"Donna..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her firmly, but gently. She turned to see it was John's, part of her wanted to slap it away, the usual part, but another part of her didn't want to slap the hand away, wanted to make contact, wanted a hug. Donna froze, not knowing which to do.

Then he hugged her. It was a great hug, a magnificent hug, his long arms enveloping her completely, she wanted to melt into him.

The day drew to a close and Sylvia and Wilf eventually departed. John settled down in a chair and watched Donna eat her dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?", she asked.

"I'm fine."

Lovely, thought Donna. He probably spends every meal just watching me eat from the look of him.

"Don't you want to get headed home?"

He furrowed his brow. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Well, what, have you been sleeping here? How long? Since I've been in hospital?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?" He paused. "I've wanted to be near you. I'm too used to you now, I love you. Of course I want to be near you."

Donna watched him say it, but couldn't believe it. He said it with all sincerity, not a hint of sarcasm. She watched him as if she could visually polygraph him.

"I know you don't remember meeting me before today, but if you should know one thing about me it's that I love you."

"How do you get them to let you stay overnight in the ward?"

"I have connections."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a freelance consultant. I go around to different firms and consult."

"Consult on what?"

"Security issues, mainly. Sometimes environmental matters. Whatever, really. We travel a lot, though. That's our... thing."

"We travel?"

"Yes."

"I haven't really traveled. I just booked a package holiday to Spain, but I guess I went already. Or didn't."

"Wibbly wobbly..."

"What?"

"Never mind. You went, though, but you've been to lots of places since. To the end of the world and back."

"I don't remember, though."

John shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We can do it all again. You should get some sleep."

The Doctor waited until Donna fell asleep and sighed in relief.

They had made it through day one. He walked over to her bedside, and pushed a stray lock of ginger hair away from her face. He wanted to kiss her, to rub his hand over the slightest of baby bumps, but decided against it. He had gotten lucky so far.

He walked out into the corridor and down to the little room where Martha, Jack and Ianto were sharing a pizza.

"I still can't believe you offered her a paper!", exclaimed Jack.

"How else are you supposed to prove the date to someone?", asked Martha.

Ianto motioned with his head and they stopped chattering, looking up at the Doctor.

"I just wanted to say thank you," said the Doctor.

"You know me, anything for a lady," Jack smiled.

"What he means to say is you're welcome," said Martha.

"I'm going to stay here for the night," said the Doctor. "You can go and sleep if you like."

"That sounds good," said Jack. "Saving the universe, towing the Earth, setting up a fake identity, really takes it out of a guy."

"Not to mention Mrs. Noble," Ianto added.

Martha gathered up her jacket and bag. She looked at the Doctor pensively. "Are you sure you don't want some company?"

"I'll be alright."

She gave him a hug, but he gave a weak one back. "I'll be back right after I've visited my mother in the morning. Ring if you need anything."

"We'll be off too," said Jack.

"The house should be ready in two days or so," said Ianto, "we can show you through it."

"Houses all look alike," the Doctor remarked.

Ianto nodded, he was already accustomed to the Doctor's taciturn nature over the past week. "Yes, but I think Donna might be suspicious if you can't find the toilet."

"Probably have a point there."

"Good night, Doctor," said Ianto.

"Night!", said Jack.

Ianto locked up the room and the trio left for the night. The Doctor walked back to the room and took his spot in the chair, staring at Donna.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, any of it. In this chapter, you get some background about how we got here. Oh, I really don't own Rose. If I owned Rose, I would be embarassed. That being said, if you like Rose, this probably isn't the chapter for you, probably not the story for you. However if you like Doctor/Donna, you're in luck. Also, if you like to imagine Doctor Who characters gossiping.

As the others sat in the control room rejoicing, the Doctor walked back. The Duplicate Doctor followed.

"Not now," snapped the Doctor.

"Come here," said the Duplicate.

The Duplicate dragged him into the art gallery. He looked at him.

"I know you're thinking about Donna and what has to happen."

"I'll take care of it."

"Yeah, I figured I wouldn't be around for that bit. You're going to drop me off with Rose, which I understand. There can only be one of us in each universe and we can't confuse Donna more, not right now anyway."

The Doctor looked at his double in surprise. "You're taking this well."

"There's something you need to know about Donna."

Silence had begun to set in the console room as Sarah Jane explained to Jack how Mickey and Jackie had saved her from the Dalek. Martha was listening, smiling back at Rose and Donna. She didn't quite know what to make of Rose, after all this time spent thinking she was her replacement, comparing herself to her. She certainly wasn't saying much. Come to think of it, why wasn't the Doctor acting more thrilled to see her? She could only assume that was what was preying on Rose's mind. Come to think of something else, Donna hadn't said much and she was looking at Rose.

And what was on her finger? Was that a ring? Martha mentally pondered the possibilities and her jaw might have dropped silently as she came to a conclusion. Donna and the Doctor? "Give him a hug, you get a papercut?" Just then, the Doctor stepped out into the console room.

"Martha? Could I see you in the art gallery?"

Martha entered the art gallery. The Duplicate was standing by what she thought was a Vermeer. The Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um, Doctor, is this about Donna?", she began after five minutes of absolute silence.

"Yes, Martha."

"Did you two get... involved?"

"Yes. I need your help. Donna is pregnant."

"You what?", Exclaimed Martha, not certain which Doctor to look at. "She's pregnant? Humans and Time Lords? That's possible?"

"Well, yes, obviously," said the Doctor.

"Sorry. I'll do what I can, but we need to let Jack in on this."

"Why?"

"He's the only person with the power to help you get an identity, pose as human."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine."

The tension in the console room had increased since Martha's exeunt. All levity had disappeared as everyone came to the conclusion that the Doctor was plotting something, but they had no idea what. They had just defeated the Daleks and saved the universe, what else was there? The tension between Rose and Donna had gotten worse, especially after Rose had tried to adjust the TARDIS monitor and Donna had nearly smacked her hand away. Only Jack sliding between the two had stopped that. Now he had taken it upon himself to try to keep the conversation flowing. Conversations about The X Factor, the Harry Potter movie and the London Congestion charge had only gotten them so far.

"So, alternate universe," said Jack. "How's that going?"

Jack was looking at Rose, but Mickey decided to break the silence.

"Same old world mostly. Zeppelins, though."

"Zeppelins? That's cool."

"Tea doesn't taste the same, though," said Jackie.

"Bet you can't wait to get back home.", said Donna.

"We'll see," said Rose.

"You bet we will, sweetheart.", Donna muttered.

Sarah Jane looked at Jack who just shrugged. Donna and Rose were shooting daggers at each other. The Doctor emerged, ready to say something.

"Uh, Jack, could I see you in the art gallery?"

"Ladies. Mickey."

The Doctor looked at Donna, her hand resting on her belly. That was their baby in there... That was the reason she'd looked so afraid on the Dalek Crucible, not for her life, but for her child's. She'd said back at Midnight she had something to tell him, then again at Shan Shen. Why hadn't he questioned her, made her tell him?

"Doctor?" Jack interrupted his thoughts, anxious to move.

"Yeah."

Jack and the Doctor disappeared. With no Jack to stand between them, Rose and Donna faced each other once again.

"So," began Sarah Jane, "Wills and Kate. What do you think might happen there?"

"You dog!"

The Doctor shifted awkwardly. Jack was enjoying this too much.

"I'm not judging, I mean, why would I?" Jack grinned. "And Donna, wow, I bet she is..."

The Doctor shot daggers at Jack, he considered the possibility that maybe he had taken this a bit too far.

"I bet she is just very intelligent. Yeah." He looked at the duplicate. "So, you're going with Rose?"

Sarah Jane entered the art gallery. They looked up in surprise.

"I can't take it anymore. I know something's going on.", she said. "You're all in here and Donna and Rose are out there ready to claw each other's eyes out."

"Donna's pregnant," said Jack.

If they were expecting her to be surprised they didn't get it. She had been around a while.

"Oh, that would explain everything except why we're all hiding in here."

Martha spoke up next. "Her mind might burn from the metacrisis."

"We're trying to work out a way for the Doctor to pose as human until we can fix her mind", said Jack.

Sarah Jane looked at the Duplicate. "What about you?"

"It seems as if I have to go with Rose." He looked at the original. "I'm giving it a month. Honestly. That's it."

"I've been out there. You might not want to commit that long," said Jack. "A little obsessive, I think."

"Donna's not obsessive!", said the Doctor.

"I meant Rose."

"That's who I thought he meant.", said Sarah Jane.

"Rose is not obsessive! When did we start dividing into Team Rose and Team Donna?," said the Doctor.

"We could make t-shirts.", mused the Duplicate.

"I'm not saying I'm Team Donna, but it seems like he might want to think before he commits to anything long term," said Jack.

"She stalked you from another universe," said Martha. "That's obsessive."

Jack, Sarah Jane and the Duplicate all muttered acknowledgments of agreement.

"Martha!", exclaimed the Doctor. "Could we all discuss something useful?"

"My team can make you identity, give you a work history, get you a house," said Jack.

"What? A house?" The Doctor looked as if he was in shock. The others couldn't help but enjoy it a little.

"You know, the up and down thing with doors and windows?", said Sarah Jane.

"I know what a house is!"

"It's like the TARDIS, but it's the same size on the inside.", smirked Jack.

"You know, I am glad you lot are having fun with this," snapped the Doctor.

Jack smiled. "It's what I do instead of charging you money. This is going to be fun."

The Doctor hid his internal groan.

This was not going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Torchwood, Captain Jack, Gwen or Ianto. The BBC does and maybe now Starz owns some of that. I kind of wish I had the Land Rover, though. Also, thanks for the reviews and the follows. Cue Torchwood music!

Jack swept back into the Hub as Gwen and Ianto were putting it back together and announced they were going to London.

Ianto groaned. "Look around, do you think I know where the car keys are?"

Jack shrugged at the swath of Dalek destruction.

"London? Why do we have to go to London?", asked Gwen.

"No time. Come on. We've got to buy a house."

"A house?", asked Ianto.

"I need to go home and check on my husband! We've been here bloody days!", Gwen protested.

"Like I said, no time."

"What do you mean there's no time? We just escaped certain death and the Earth got towed back! What's so urgent now?"

"Ianto, car keys. Places to go! People to see!"

Ianto popped up from the floor. "I found them."

They walked outside to the car. Gwen shivered and yelped in shock at the temperature.

"It's bloody freezing!", said Gwen.

Jack shook his head. "I tried telling him it didn't look right."

They hopped in the Land Rover. Ianto started driving.

"Gwen, you should start looking at estate listings. I'm thinking three bedroom starter home, definitely outside of Chiswick."

"What's Chiswick got to do with anything? And why am I looking for a starter home?"

"I'll get to that. Ianto, we're going to Sylvia Noble's house."

Ianto programmed the address in.

"Hey, remember my friend, the Doctor?"

"Vaguely," Ianto said drily.

"The one who just saved the universe?", asked Gwen.

"Actually, Donna just saved the universe."

"Who's Donna?", she asked.

Jack opened his mouth, then stopped. Back to the beginning. "Right, remember that hand I used to have in a jar around the Hub?"

Five hours later they were sitting in the car outside Sylvia Noble's house in the pouring rain. Ianto busied himself with creating the Doctor's new human identity and Jack seemed content to relay the story of towing the Earth back as he ate a packet of crips. Gwen, however, was getting antsy.

"So, we're supposed to go in this woman's house, introduce ourselves and say by the way, your daughter's having an alien baby and her brain might burn up because she touched a jar with her husband's hand in it?," asked Gwen.

"Stop being so Welsh. How often do we get to help bring a Time Baby into the world?"

"Time Baby? Is that what they're called?", asked Ianto.

"Time Baby." Jack shrugged. "Actually, I don't know. I'll ask."

"Her brain could burn up!" Gwen leaned forward towards Ianto. "Tell me you understand."

"I'm a little busy trying to invent a fictional life for John Smith and his wife." He looked at Jack. "Cambridge? You don't think that's over the top?"

"If you hear the Doctor tell it, he founded Cambridge."

Gwen sighed. "So, my objections are going to be ignored?"

"No, I've noted your objections. You know who else did? Donna! She saved the Earth, saved the whole universe actually so if she wants us to build her fake life for her so she can give birth, I say we do it! When we get inside, you need to find anything important from the last three years, we need to try to work the Doctor into it. Photos, video."

"So, now we're destroying their family photos as well?"

Gwen would have pushed further, but she heard a sound of machines, like brakes. In front of the car, a blue police box appeared.

"Oh, my God," said Gwen.

"It's much more impressive than the description," Ianto admitted.

"Come on."

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS clad in his trench coat. Ianto, Jack and Gwen came out covered by the umbrella Ianto held.

"Atmospheric disruption. You should be expecting a lot of that."

"By the way, I think you put the planet back upside down," said Jack.

"I think I know which way the Earth goes!"

"It's July.", Said Gwen as she shivered.

The Doctor looked around. "On the other hand, you are back in your solar system."

"Never mind her, she's Welsh.", Jack interjected.

"Oh." He held his hand out. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Gwen Cooper."

"Ianto Jones, sir."

"Oh, don't say sir. I'm not into the whole chain of command thing."

"So, you ready to do this?", asked Jack.

The Doctor took a deep breath. Jack shook his head.

"The Oncoming Storm. You were calmer when we went to face the Daleks. Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who, don't own Torchwood, any of it, any of the characters. Although, I did borrow some dialogue for just a little bit there, but it had to be said and I guess it belongs to the BBC so they own it, all theirs! Actually, they can have this whole story if it would bring Donna back.

Wilfred Mott opened the door to find the Doctor and three strangers on his doorstep.

But not his granddaughter. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Doctor, where's Donna?"

"We have to talk."

"Has something happened?"

"She's fine for now. Honestly, I swear," said the Doctor. "May we come in?"

Wilf let the group in as Sylvia came over. She immediately noticed what her father had.

"Where's Donna?"

The Doctor put off answering once again. "This is my friend, Captain Jack."

"Captain Jack?", asked Sylvia. "What sort of a name is that?"

"Jack Harkness, ma'am. A pleasure to meet you. These are my colleagues Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones."

"Doctor, what's going on?", asked Wilf.

They made their way into the sitting room. Wilf and Sylvia sat on the sofa, the Doctor in the chair across the tea table. Jack stood beside him and Gwen and Ianto tried to keep a respectful distance, very aware they were in someone else's house. The Doctor didn't know quite where to begin, but knew he had to as Wilf and Sylvia stared at him, their eyes sick with worry.

"You said Donna was fine for now", Wilf gently prodded, sensing the Doctor needed a jumping off point.

"What's that mean? Fine for now?", demanded Sylvia.

"I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her. And for one moment... one shining moment... she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe..."

Sylvia opened her mouth as if to say something, but the Doctor beat her to it.

"And she still is to me."

"What's that mean?", asked Sylvia, not liking where this was headed.

"Donna's mind was transformed, she took on some Time Lord traits, only human beings aren't designed for that, so I've had to wipe her memory of the past two years, the time she's known me, hopefully most of the time she knew Lance. She can't remember what she knows right now."

"You've wiped out part of my daughter's brain?"

"There was a list of options, none of them good. This is what she chose."

"So, why don't you just leave then? Where is she?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I can't just leave, Sylvia."

"Why not?"

"Because she's pregnant," he just spat it out, doubtful it would come out any other way.

Wilf made the logical jump whereas Sylvia seemed content with denial.

"Oh, my God. She's pregnant. Just great. No job, no husband, thirty-eight! How am I going to face the girls? Geoffrey's mother is in a nursing home! How am I supposed to tell her this?"

"Uh, Sylvia..." the Doctor tried to interject.

"I mean, who's the father? God only knows what sort of men she's been meeting, running around with him!"

The Doctor looked back at Jack, who seemed bemused by the whole thing. Wilf just shook his head, smiling wanly. Ianto and Gwen looked awkward.

"Could I get a glass of water?", asked Gwen.

"I'll help you," said Ianto.

The two walked away without acknowledgment.

"He's not from the future, is he? Try getting child support from a man who hasn't been born yet! My daughter on the dole. The shame of it! She never thinks these things through!"

"She's not-"

"I mean, am I supposed to raise her child?"

"She's not unmarried!", snapped the Doctor.

"What?", asked Sylvia.

"I'm her husband, I'm the father, I'll explain it to Donna's grandmother if you want, just stop!"

Sylvia sat for a moment.

"So," said Wilf, "congratulations."

"Don't congratulate him, Dad!" Sylvia turned. "What about the blonde woman who was here?"

"Rose?"

"Yes, Rose! Don't tell me you've chosen my daughter over her! You think I was born yesterday? I don't think alien men are any different, thank you."

The Doctor looked at Jack.

"Donna's mum is on Team Rose. Who knew?", said Jack. He looked over. "I'll be sure to get you the t-shirt."

"Okay, Sylvia, I'm going through this one more time. I love Donna, Donna loves me. Second, she is pregnant, she wants the baby, we're having it. Done. Finito. Third, Donna can't remember that I'm a Time Lord or anything about the metacrisis which is why I've wiped the memory of the last two years so I can pose as her human husband, John Smith-"

"John Smith?" Sylvia scoffed. "That's your clever disguise? No one is called John Smith!"

"Still talking. I need your help for this, I really do, but if I don't get it I'll go somewhere else. Okay, questions? Criticisms? Want to slap me?"

"How long are you going to pretend to be human?", asked Wilf.

"Until she gets her memories back. There's a process by which our child can deal with the excess metacrisis energy, hopefully, by the time the baby is born, it will have resolved itself."

"What if it doesn't?", asked Sylvia.

"I'll stay here. Well, not here, here." He had an internal shudder, if things could get worse that would be how they could. "On Earth here."

Sylvia crossed her arms. "You don't really leave us a choice, do you? What's he here for?"

Jack spoke up. "My team and I are responsible for building the Doctor's human identity. School records, birth certificates. We need to create evidence of Donna's life with him, so we'll need photographs, video, concert tickets. Anything."

"I'll show you Donna's room," said Wilf.

Wilf and Jack left. The Doctor was left staring at his feet, trying to avoid the gaze of Sylvia Noble.

"So, didn't think to invite her own mother to her wedding?" Sylvia let out a big sigh. "Typical."

The Doctor looked up at Sylvia. "Really? That's what's on your mind?"

"No, the fact that you put my daughter in danger is on my mind. You don't know what it's like to have children-"

"Actually, I do."

"I hardly think finding out your wife is pregnant compares with my thirty-eight years of motherhood."

"I hardly think your thirty-eight years compares with my seven hundred."

Sylvia steeled herself, trying not to let on how that last comment had irked her. "Then you should understand this: I don't care about anything but Donna. If remembering you is going to make her brain blow up then I think you ought to go."

The Doctor steeled himself equally. "I'm not going."

Gwen looked at Ianto in the kitchen. They had each had three glasses of water while listening to what was going on in the sitting room.

"We're never getting out of here, are we?"

"No."

"She's got a point, though."

Ianto shrugged. "Perhaps."

Gwen looked at him incredulously. "Perhaps? Her's daughter's brain might blow up because of the metathingy-"

"Metacrisis," Ianto supplied.

"Oh, like you're an expert. You've been going along with Jack on this one but you've got to admit this whole plan is mad!"

"Of course it's mad. He loves her. That's what makes it worth doing."

Just then, Jack burst in the kitchen oozing with excitement.

"I found pictures of Donna at DisneyWorld. Please tell me you can photoshop the Doctor in wearing Mickey Mouse ears!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Also, my Dalek science might not be up to snuff, but you know, whatever.

* * *

><p>The antenatal vitamins.<p>

Doctor Jones had brought them in the second morning Donna was in hospital and every morning since. Obviously, Donna was no pregnancy expert- thank God- but she didn't think there would be quite so many. Didn't they make a multivitamin with one pill or something? There had to be ten in the little cup and was one of them purple? Was purple a natural color for a vitamin?

"John, seriously."

"What, sweetheart?," he asked from his permanent place in the chair at her bedside.

She motioned the cup at him. "Look, how many there are in here. Have I seriously been taking all these?"

"Of course you have."

She sighed, then looked up at John's long face. Oh, the angst. Not the angst. Anything but the "My wife doesn't remember who I am" angst! She decided to start swallowing the pills so as to avoid any discussion of the pre-head injury Donna, who probably took all these vitamins happily while they picked out baby names and went on about how in love they were. She also wondered if the pre-head injury Donna had taken up running or something because her legs were better toned than she remembered.

She coughed as she swallowed the purple one. John leapt up beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"The purple one had a liquid center! And it tasted of prunes or something! Like a rotten prune!"

"Oh, well, I'm sure that's normal."

"You're sure that's normal?"

"Normal is, of course, a relative term."

She angled her head as she stared at him. He was weird. Definitely weird.

"What's wrong, Donna?", he asked.

"Sorry, Just trying to work out something in my head."

Donna spent the next few days getting thoroughly looked over. More than that, there were the constant attentions of John. She got that he was concerned, but it was every minute. It was as if the man didn't need to eat or sleep or anything.

John finally disappeared for a couple of hours, saying he had an errand to run and promising to be back soon. Donna took it as an opportunity to escape her room for a little bit. She took a walk out onto the ward, she'd seen nothing but the inside of her room for days now. The place seemed to be lousy with injured, but she had a private room, which had certainly not been her previous experience with the NHS. She found a woman crying in a room, next to the bedside of a man. He did not look well, gray, unconscious, on a ventilator.

"What happened to him?", Donna asked the nurse.

"Shot by one of those Daleks. Just clipped him, they amputated his arm, but it's still going to kill him."

"Daleks?", asked Donna. Had the world gone mad? Had Britain gone to war with Sweden? Thank you, John, for not mentioning that Britain was at war with Sweden and instead going on about how many types of bananas there were in the world and then trying to name them all! All bloody five hundred! Wait, Swedish wasn't right. Daleks, that meant something. Had she heard it before?

"Donna!" She heard a man's voice shout. She turned to see a not unattractive man, wearing a gray waistcoat and trousers, pink shirt and tie. He was headed straight towards Donna at a furious pace. He took her by the arm and led her away from the nurse.

Donna pulled her arm away. "Oi! Who do you think you are?"

"You should get back to bed. You should be resting."

"Get your hands off me! I'm calling security! Security!"

The man had a look of sheer panic on his face. "Donna, I'm... I'm John's brother."

Donna appraised him. "You look nothing like him. What? Were you the one your mother fed?"

"I know."

"You're Welsh!"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Same mother, different fathers. I'm Ianto. Ianto Jones."

John rushed up. "Donna, sweetheart, what are you doing out of the room?"

"Brother!" Ianto gave John a big hug, John seemed surprised by it. Donna watched with rapt attention, this was one bizarre family dynamic she had married into. Had she known about this beforehand?

"Um, Ianto?"

"I was just telling my sister-in-law about us. You know, same mother, different fathers."

"Right, right... Yeah, he's Welsh."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, caught that."

"But really, we should get you back to bed," said John.

Donna glared at him, she had about had it with being an invalid. "Oh, my God. I'm not an infant, you know. I can take a walk down the hall in case I get bored with the excitement of watching telly, where I might mention, I only seem to be getting children's programs. If I have to watch one more bloody Teletubbies, I am going to gouge my eyes out!" She put her head in her hand.

"Donna? Are you alright?" John asked, looking at her with concern.

She smacked him on the arm. "I'm a grown woman who hit her head, okay?"

"Okay," said John. "Okay."

He hugged her. For someone who seemed so uncomfortable being hugged by his brother, he was a good hugger.

Jack was waiting when Ianto returned.

"You said you're his brother?"

Ianto collapsed into the chair. "I didn't have a choice. You two haven't answered your phone in hours."

"We were car shopping. Seriously, his Welsh half brother?"

"It was that or let her remember who the Daleks were. Every room on this ward is filled with injured from the attack. You can't just leave her alone to wander the halls!"

"You realize now you're stuck, don't you? You're going to have to spend Christmas with them. You are going to have to spend Christmas with Sylvia Noble."

Ianto groaned. "Oh, bloody hell."

"She took the vitamins this morning, right?"

Ianto sighed. "Yes, even the purple one."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, any of it. Thanks again for the follows and reviews.

* * *

><p>Donna was thrilled to be getting out of hospital, even if it was to go home with a strange, skinny man she knew next to nothing about. Her mother had briefly suggested that Donna might be more comfortable going home with her, but Donna quickly nixed that idea. John drove her in a blue Mercedes sedan. She tried to make conversation about what sort of car it was, but John seemed to know next to nothing about it. Poor idiot, thought Donna, he probably went into the dealership and they fleeced him. He finally parked in front of a nice two level brown brick house with a little front gate.<p>

"Okay, here we are, home sweet home!," announced John.

John helped her out of the car, even though she protested she didn't need it. She watched as he fumbled in the pockets of his hoodie for the house keys. He finally did and Donna followed him through the threshold. It seemed to be nice, amazingly clean, Donna couldn't believe she had done that.

John cleared his throat. "So, uh, house. There's a sitting room and a kitchen. Also, like an office room where office-y things happen, I suppose. Oh, and a room with a table-"

"A dining room?"

"Yes! That's it! Never use it, though. Upstairs, there's bedrooms. Curtains, windows, floors."

"I've seen a house before," said Donna.

She looked around the sitting room. Sofa, chairs, television. Not much there to jog her memory, even though it wasn't badly decorated. Donna had to admit, it was a bit beyond her capabilities which made her wonder who had done this. Clearly, it had to have been a gay man. Oh, God, was that what was wrong with John?

"Did you decorate?", asked Donna.

"No, actually Ianto helped quite a bit."

"Oh." Donna figured it might explain some things about her new brother-in-law. Donna looked further. She found some photos on a table by the sofa, her mostly, her family, a few of her and John.

"Oh, before I forget, there's a cellar, but don't go down there."

"Don't go down there?," asked Donna.

"No."

Donna crossed her arms and looked at him squarely. "Don't you think that sounds suspicious? I'm in a new house with a husband I don't know and you tell me not to go in the cellar? What do you suppose I'll think? Have you got schoolgirls chained up down there?"

"No, it's just the steps are dodgy and it's nearly impossible if you remember which ones are dodgy and you clearly won't. The lights are on the blink as well and the door has a habit of locking behind you."

Great, they had bought a fixer upper. "Did we know this when we moved in?"

"Now that you mention it, we were sort of in a hurry to close. The lease on my flat was up and we hadn't found anywhere and your mother said we could always stay with her for a while."

Donna nodded. "Yeah, I can see that." Besides, John didn't really seem like the type to lock up schoolgirls.

After a brief inspection of John's office, Donna went upstairs with John following her. She found two empty rooms, she supposed one would be the baby's. Oh, God, a nursery. When had she ever signed up for that?

"The cupboard with the linens is here," John opened and shut the door for her. "Oh, and the toilet is that way."

She wanted to scream. She didn't want to talk about linens, she wanted to know why the hell they were married and why she was pregnant! She was tired of screaming at John, though, he took it too well.

"Our room is in here."

She followed him into a cozy room with a big bed. The bed was immaculate.

"Did you make the bed?"

"I haven't slept in it... since you've been in hospital."

"Okay, so I made the bed then?" She looked at it admiringly. "Did I have a job at a four star hotel or something in the last two years?"

John smiled.

"Which side is mine?"

"You take the right."

She walked to the side nearest her. A stack of gossip magazines, a couple of novels she had bought for the trip to Spain, but couldn't remember reading. A photo of her enveloped in one of John's big hugs, they were at a beach or something but Donna had no idea where.

She followed the bed around to the other side. John's side. Another wedding photo. A stack of books, classics, Dickens, Shakespeare. Just brilliant, what did they bloody talk about, she wondered. She looked back at John's smiling face.

"You must be hungry. Why don't I do dinner?"

Donna couldn't sleep that night. She was alone in the bed, feeling the baby move inside of her. Her baby. She was still trying to get used to that. John's baby. It was going to take even longer to get used to that.

He had made dinner, not too bad she had to admit. Then he had washed up which she had to admit was sort of a turn on. Donna had felt compelled to sit and watch him, pretending to nurse a cup of tea, more to stare at his bum. She was really starting to like that bum. Then John had shown her back to the bedroom, pointing out where her clothes were kept.

Then he'd left, promising to be just downstairs if she needed anything.

"You don't want to sleep in here?", she asked.

"You don't want me to sleep in here," he said quite correctly.

Donna felt awful. The poor man just wanted his wife. "It's just... I still don't know you."

"I know and that's alright. Just know I'm downstairs. And good night."

So here Donna was, alone in bed. Well, not really alone, she guessed. The baby had to count. She thought about poor John, on the sofa.

* * *

><p>"John?"<p>

The Doctor hadn't slept at all, just put on pajamas and laid on the sofa. He'd watched some telly, read, fixed some loose hinges with his sonic screwdriver and finally wound up back on the sofa with a book. As he heard Donna descend the stairs, he had played at being asleep. He pretended to be awakened by her as she called for him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?", she asked.

"No. Are you alright?", he asked.

"I can't sleep." She eyed him on the couch he was much too tall for. "That can't be comfortable."

"I'm fine." He watched as Donna shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms. Did she want to stay? "Do you want to watch some telly?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor got up and made room for Donna to sit next to him on the sofa. She sat down, trying to keep her distance.

"You could lean back if it's more comfortable," he said.

"I'd crush you," she said wryly.

"Well, you haven't crushed me yet."

Donna did as he asked and the Doctor was glad. He had been staring at her from a few feet away for a week now and it was good to feel her weight against him. He started running his fingers through her hair, she flinched.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly and withdrew his fingers. He had to get used to this. As far as Donna was concerned, she had only known him a week, it was too fast.

"No, it's okay," said Donna. She curled up and rested her head on him. She sighed and closed her eyes. "You feel nice. Not too bony."

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, the TARDIS, the BBC owns it all and they left that whole dog storyline dangling, which you realize if you watch The Runaway Bride as many times as I have.

* * *

><p>Donna woke up the next morning on the sofa. John entered with a tray.<p>

"Good morning," she said. A man bringing her breakfast? Had this happened more than once?

John set the tray down in front of her. "I know your stomach's been upset, but you need to eat something. Eggs and toast to start? And some tea."

Donna sat up. "That sounds great. Thanks."

Donna dug into breakfast happily. She was starving. She looked up to see John once again simply watching her.

"You're not eating?"

"Oh, I had a banana."

Bananas! Constantly! "What is with you and the bananas?," she asked.

He looked almost offended at the question. "I like bananas. Bananas are good."

John cleaned up after her and Donna sat back on the sofa.

"So, you're a consultant? Do you have an office?"

"No, I work from home."

"And I don't work at all? Aren't you sick of me yet?" She smiled at him, she had meant for it to be a half joke, but John didn't seem to find any humor in it at all.

"No, of course not. Uh, I'm not working today, though. Just you and me."

"Right..." Great, no office. No going off to the office. Nothing to give Donna some time alone while she tried to wrap her head around her life. "What about your partner? Jack? Does he work out of here as well?"

"No, he has an office in Cardiff."

"Oh."

John sat down. "You haven't asked much."

"No?"

John shook his head. "Not used to it. You're always full of questions, you are."

Donna hadn't. The truth was, the more she looked at the adoration in John Smith's big Bambi-like eyes, the more she was simultaneously convinced and terrified that her most cynical plans might have succeeded. Alone, with no prospects, it was difficult not to think how easy it would be just to find some well-off bloke, marry him and solve all of her problems, not that she thought she had the supermodel looks necessary to pull that off easily. John seemed to fill the description of a man who would let himself be taken in by such a woman. She might have known him only a week, but she knew he was the sort of man who would be too nice to tell his amnesiac wife she had tricked him into marriage. Surely any minute he would smarten up and toss her out.

"How did we meet?", she finally asked.

"At work. I consulted at H.C. Clements."

"Oh?"

"It was extremely brief. I tried to get you to go out with me, but you said no. You finally asked me out. I said yes. Every day since has been brilliant."

"Brilliant?"

"Yeah, how could it not be? I have brilliant, beautiful Donna Noble at my side, what more is there?"

She paused, she had no idea how to bring up the next topic. "The baby."

"And the baby." He grinned.

"Why did we decide to have a baby? Did we decide? Or is this just a total and complete shock? You know, something where the pharmacist switched my birth control with breath mints?"

John smiled. "Very planned. Besides, you would know if the pharmacist switched your birth control with breath mints."

Donna shrugged. "So... why then?"

"We had each other, but we both started to feel as if something was missing. We decided to try for a baby and well, there she is."

"She? Do we know that?"

"You were fairly convinced before the accident."

"The accident. What happened?"

"Well, I don't know everything. We were separated..."

"On the night with the pepper pots?"

"The pepper pots?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yes, whatever, aliens with the plungers."

"You remember them?"

"Not really, I just saw destroyed buildings and asked how it happened."

"The night with the pepper pots. We got separated, some witnesses said you fell in a Tube station and hit your head."

Donna put a protective hand over her belly, then wondered when she had started bloody doing that! "We could have lost her."

"But we didn't."

"Then what happened?"

"I went looking for you, I checked every hospital and I found you at King's Cross, you were alive. You have no idea how happy I was."

Donna tried to picture it, the man in front of her going hospital to hospital in the midst of destruction looking for her. For her?

"I just... I'm sorry, John. I can't remember any of it. Now, I'm married and I'm going to be a mum? I mean, I've only ever had a dog and..." Donna looked around. "John, what happened to Esther?"

"Esther?"

"My dog! Where is my dog?", she screeched.

John's eyes widened. "Oh, the dog."

"Oh, God, did my dog die?" She started to tear up again. "My dad and everything and now I don't even get to keep my bloody dog!"

"No, the dog's fine," John said quickly.

"What?" Donna tried to hide a sniffle. "Well, where is she?"

"On holiday."

"On holiday?," Donna scoffed.

"You know, off at the dog hotel."

"You mean the kennel?"

John swallowed. "Yes, off at the kennel."

"Well, let's go get her."

"No, I'll go. I will go and get the dog from the kennel." John stood up. "You just stay here and rest. Excuse me."

Donna watched as John ran out, seriously afraid that he was going to come back and try to pass off another Jack Russell terrier as Esther. She would have to beat him to death then, which would be a shame since he seemed to be so helpful in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The Doctor banged on the front door of the Noble house. Sylvia answered, shooting daggers at him. Before she could begin her usual angry greeting, the Doctor spoke.<p>

"Why did no one tell me Donna had a dog?"

"Her dog?"

"Yes! Her dog!"

Sylvia sighed. "She gave it to her Auntie Lulu in Dorset, that dog hated Lance."

"Well, of course the dog hated Lance! He tried to feed her to a giant spider! Is that where she is now? In Dorset?"

Sylvia shook her head at the mention of giant spider. This man was ridiculous. "Esther ran away last year, Donna was devastated. She spent a week at her aunt's putting up signs and ringing up every Humane Society in a hundred miles. You just have to tell her-"

"This all would have been good information to have!" The Doctor was furious. What part of "Is there anything I should know?" had Sylvia not understood?

"Quit yelling at me! It's not my fault!"

"The dog ran away? No trace of her?" The Doctor paused in a moment of realization. "Um, how did the dog run away?"

Sylvia paused. "Well, that was the thing. The garden has these high walls and Lulu couldn't find any holes under it. It was like the dog vanished."

The Doctor's eyes got big. "Um, do you happen to have the day and Auntie Lulu's address?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor drove back towards the house and parked the car down the street. He walked back and opened the cellar door from the garden facing the street.<p>

He climbed down and shut the doors again. He turned to look at the TARDIS, still gleaming in the dark cellar.

He went inside and was greeted by a low, angry hum.

"I know, I know, but I've got to look after Donna, don't I? Besides, I'm here now, aren't I?" He went over to the controls. "Quick trip to the past."

The Doctor materialized the TARDIS in Donna's aunt's back garden. He stepped out to find a Jack Russell Terrier sitting on the back step, barking at him.

"Oi! Are you Esther?"

The dog barked in the affirmative.

"I'm the Doctor." He shook his head. "No, not that kind, I'm not giving you any inoculations. I'm Donna's husband. Basically, I've come to collect you. I can take you to Donna."

The dog growled.

"I know. I know she gave you up, I know you just wanted to protect her, after all you knew what Lance was up to, didn't you? You sensed he was hurting her. And I'll have you know she was so sorry for that, so... I can promise biscuits. You like biscuits, don't you?" He paused. "I had a dog once, well, four, well, it was the same dog, but there were upgrades."

Esther eyed the Doctor suspiciously.

"You think I'm talking complete nonsense, don't you? That look is uncanny, you really are Donna's dog, aren't you?"

Esther continued to use the glare of Donna on the Doctor.

"Are you going to stand there all day? I know you want to go see Donna! Inside with you!"

The dog ran inside the TARDIS and the Doctor shut the door.

* * *

><p>Donna ran downstairs when she heard the front door open. She found John in the sitting room, holding Esther.<p>

"See? As promised!," he said with a grin.

"Oh..." Donna took Esther from John, ignoring the dog's little growl. "You behave. Mummy's sorry you were away for so long. Mummy missed you so much, do you know that?"

Esther gave Donna a grudging lick.

Donna looked at John. "She has an attitude, you know. Gets it from me."

"Well, that and the ginger patch on her back," added John.

Donna looked back at him in surprise. John smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Maybe this would be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna or anyone you might see in this chapter. Thanks again for reading and the reviews and follows.

* * *

><p>The Doctor came downstairs. Donna was in the bedroom getting ready to take Esther to the park. He usually went with her, but today he needed her out of the house for a little while. The Doctor walked up to where Esther laid on the sofa and sat down next to her.<p>

"Okay, remember our deal, you keep her out for at least two hours."

Esther looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean you can't tell time?," he exclaimed.

Just then, Donna came downstairs.

"John, do you know where my jacket is?"

"Your jacket? You have lots of jackets."

She rolled her eyes. "Brown leather, mid-thigh length. Surely, I've worn it in the past two years. I got it on sale, seventy five percent off for one little scratch on the back, I know I never would have gotten rid of it."

The Doctor realized what jacket she meant. The one she'd been wearing on the Dalek Crucible, the one currently sitting folded over on a chair in the TARDIS clinic.

"No, no idea."

Donna cocked her head. "I don't understand. I love that jacket. Are you just not good with clothes? I mean, I've memorized your wardrobe, granted it does just seem to be t-shirts, jeans and three pairs of trainers..." She shook her head. "It must be around someplace. It'll turn up. I'll just get something else to take Esther to the park."

Donna headed back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, Mickey Smith walked up to where Martha, Sarah Jane and another man were standing on the street by what looked to be a cellar door.<p>

"Hello, Mickey," said Sarah Jane.

"Blimey! Hide me!," shrieked Martha. She got behind the other man as Mickey turned to see Donna walking out a front door, with a Jack Russell Terrier on a leash.

Mickey turned back. "So, where's this meeting at?"

"The Doctor said to wait outside. Oh, Mickey, this is my fiance, Tom Milligan."

"Hi," said Tom.

"Hi," said Mickey.

The cellar door flew open. The Doctor popped up. "Oh! Hello, everyone! Come on down!"

Tom and Mickey went first then helped Martha and Sarah Jane climb down. The Doctor and Tom did the usual introductions as the others watched. It was then that Sarah Jane got her first look at him in full since he'd gone undercover so to speak. A gray hoodie, a U2 concert t-shirt, jeans, only the trainers were the same. It was strange.

Only Mickey said so. "You're wearing people clothes."

The Doctor looked down at himself. "I know. Ianto picked them."

"Really?," asked Martha.

"He said it went with my cover."

"You look very nice," said Sarah Jane, sensing his anxiety. She looked at Martha. "Casual."

"Right, casual," said Martha.

"So, where's this meeting at?"

"Oh, just inside the TARDIS, right over here," said the Doctor.

"What? That blue box?," asked Tom.

Mickey rolled his eyes. Newbies.

The Doctor led them inside, Tom remarked how it was bigger on the inside and the Doctor led them down the corridors to what could best be called a conference room. Jack, Ianto and Gwen were already waiting. The Doctor introduced them all and they took their seats.

"Okay, so you're all here so we can be on the same page about the metacrisis," the Doctor started. "Not used to having to explain things in advance, usually I just do whatever it is and tell you all later."

"We've noticed," said Sarah Jane.

"Do you have a dog now?," asked Mickey.

"What? Oh, yes, Esther."

"Esther?," he parroted. "Your dog is named Esther?"

"You criticized K9, what's your problem with Esther?," asked Sarah Jane.

"It's a people name."

"Well, I didn't name her. She was Donna's dog!," said the Doctor.

"So, she's a real dog, then? She's not a cyberdog or something?"

"Mickey, there's no such thing as cyberdogs," said the Doctor emphatically. "Well, not for a few thousand years anyway."

Tom looked at Martha with concern. She shook her head, trying to signal this was typical.

"Anyway, let's start with some basic background. Five billion years ago, this planet was gas and dust..."

The Doctor went on for a while, detailing the history of the Earth, Human evolution and even showed them a fossil he claimed was the missing link. Finally, Gwen raised a hand.

"Yes, Gwen?"

"I'm not afraid to say it, but I lost track of what you were saying about an hour ago."

"Oh." The Doctor looked around. "Anyone want to summarize?"

Ianto looked up from the legal pad he'd been writing shorthand on. "Right. The Earth was apparently formed around the web of a giant spider queen, the atmosphere took millions of year to stabilize until a prebiotic ooze formed containing the first life on Earth, then the Ancient Sontarans want to invade but found the climate inhospitable so they tried Mars, leading to the first Ancient Martian War-"

"Sorry, what are we getting at?", asked Martha.

"The basic structure of the human brain."

"Then why didn't we just start with that?," asked Gwen.

"Well, if you don't get the proper background you're never going to understand it. Not really," the Doctor insisted.

"Maybe," started Jack, "we could deal with the Time Lord part."

"Like I'm going to understand the Time Lord part!", Gwen hissed quietly at Jack.

"Are we getting tested on this later?", asked Mickey. He motioned at Ianto. "Is that why he's taking notes?"

"I just supposed someone should be taking notes," said Ianto.

"Fine, the Time Lord part, but don't ask me questions about neurons later," said the Doctor. "Now, basic quantum physics..."

"Without the quantum physics!", said Jack. He shook his head. "I thought this was gonna be fun, that we'd find out about Time Lord sex or something."

"Jack, why would I tell you about Time Lord sex?," asked the Doctor.

Jack just wiggled his eyebrows and smiled in response. Ianto and Gwen both rolled their eyes.

"The part where Donna's brain gets fixed, I think that's what we're all interested in," said Martha.

The Doctor shook his head, no appreciation. "Time Lord regenerative energy is essentially quantum energy, it heals, even in utero it can pass through the placenta, healing Donna's brain as quickly as the neurons might collapse as the excess Time Lord energy passes out of her to the child. As she grows, her own regenerative energy levels increase and eventually Donna's brain is healed. Is that what we all wanted to know?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Jack. "Okay, Ianto and I already have an in with Donna. Martha is Donna's doctor. Sarah Jane, we were thinking you could be a cousin."

"Fine by me," said Sarah Jane.

"We have doctor's appointments to fix," said Jack, "Martha will take point on that, but Mickey we could use your help."

"Sure," he looked at Tom, "why's he here, though?"

"Martha's asked me to help with the birth," said Tom.

"I'm getting together a team. It would be easier if someone would let me use UNIT medical personnel, mind you." Martha cast a glance at the Doctor.

"Oh, Martha, you get UNIT in there and there will be paperwork and blood tests and all sorts of trouble," said the Doctor.

"I actually agree," said Jack.

"Big surprise there," said Martha.

"UNIT means chain of command, believe me, everyone there will know about this by the end. The more people that know about this, people who know what the only Time Baby in the universe means, that only spells trouble."

"And I don't like guns," added the Doctor.

Gwen turned to Jack. "You never mentioned no guns! How am I supposed to fight off Time Baby kidnappers with no guns?"

Jack shushed Gwen and looked back at the Doctor, glaring at him. He shrugged.

* * *

><p>As the meeting closed, everyone made their own exit out. The Doctor and Martha were the last ones in the console room of the TARDIS.<p>

"How's Donna?," she asked.

"Fine. She's fine. Better with the dog," said the Doctor. He spotted Donna's jacket on the jumpseat inside a dry cleaning bag. "Oh, clever girl! Donna was looking for this!"

Martha looked at the jacket. "Well, you can't take that to her."

"What? Why not?"

Martha looked at him seriously. "It's the jacket she was wearing when she saved the universe. Women don't forget things like that. Believe me, don't give this to her."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine."

Martha immediately felt badly. "I mean, she'll have it again someday, just not right now."

"Yeah, of course she will." The Doctor put the jacket back down on the jumpseat. "Well, allons-y!"

The Doctor said goodbye to Martha and waited in the office to keep up the story that he was working. Donna entered about a half hour later, carrying Esther in her arms. The dog was panting, she and Donna both looked exhausted.

"How was the park?," asked the Doctor.

"Do you know what she did? I was about to come home and she started running circles around the park. I spent a half hour chasing after her! I don't know what got into her!" She looked Esther in the face. "You've gone mad! Well, you'll sleep well tonight, won't you?"

Esther glared at the Doctor. She definitely was expecting some biscuits.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I don't own the Doctor, Donna, Jack, Ianto, Martha, Gwen, Mickey, the BBC and maybe Starz does. Thanks again for the reviews and follows and for reading.

* * *

><p>Donna was fat. She stared at herself in the mirror of the bedroom, looking at her protruding belly. It had only been a month since she had gotten out of hospital, she couldn't help but think she was getting awfully big. She turned side to side, trying to confirm that she was as fat as she thought she was. She looked up to see John dripping from the shower, towel wrapped around him. She could only think what a gorgeous husband she had, what was he doing with such a fat wife? John looked as if he knew what she was thinking.<p>

"Oh, Donna, not that again."

"I'm huge." She felt tears brimming in her eyes and found herself in John's wet embrace. She loved his hugs, he could fix anything with one of those hugs. Not to mention the new clean smell and the arousal of being touched by a gorgeous mostly naked man.

"You're not huge, you're having a baby," he purred softly in her ear.

"Yeah, but my friend Beatrice? She put on eighty pounds when she had her first. What if I gain eighty pounds? What then?"

"So?"

That was not the answer Donna had been expecting. She pulled back from his embrace to look him in the eye.

"So? What do you mean so?," she said critically.

"I don't care what you weigh, Donna."

She scoffed. "You will care when you have a wife you don't want to sleep with anymore." She realized what she had said. They had slept in the same bed on her second night home, but sex had not materialized yet. They cuddled and had some rather enjoyable snogging sessions. It had become clear to Donna that John expected her to initiate which made her even more nervous. The first time she would have sex with her husband- well, at least that she would remember- and she had to start it while looking more and more like a beached whale.

John smiled. "That would never happen, Donna."

She smiled ruefully at him. He was just impossible. "You should get dressed. We'll be late for the doctor."

* * *

><p>The Doctor got ready and drove Donna to the address Jack had given him after one slight detour to Donna's favorite bakery. She was starving lately and he couldn't tell her it was because she had a Time Baby to support and they required more nutrients and a higher caloric intake than the typical human fetus. He wished she wouldn't worry about it, though, she seemed convinced that she was obese, the words "Jabba the Hutt" might have entered into her vocabulary. They parked outside the building and went inside to an empty lobby. What had Mickey done to manage this? Martha popped out a second to steer them into an exam room and explain her receptionist had the day off and the nurse had called in sick. The Doctor and Donna went inside as Martha ran off.<p>

"I mean, Doctor Jones again? Doesn't that seem odd?", asked Donna. "She's a neurologist, right?"

"We need to check on the both of you," said the Doctor. He had known this wouldn't be easy. Fake surgery, fake reception, all organized by Torchwood to try to keep under the radar of Donna's usually very useful attention to detail. Finally, Martha entered.

"Sorry, had to finish with a patient. Hello, Mrs. Smith. How are we feeling?"

"Fine. I have a question, though."

"Fire away."

"Aren't you like a neurologist? Shouldn't we be seeing an obstetrician?"

"I'm double certified, Mrs. Smith. It's how I got your case in the first place since we were so short staffed at the time."

The Doctor had to admire Martha's clever lie. In fact, he loved it. "Oh, well, that explains it!," he said probably a little too enthusiastically.

Donna looked at the Doctor critically. "Why didn't you know that before?"

"I don't know. I was just-"

"There was a lot going on that evening, Mrs. Smith," Martha smiled. "And he was more concerned about you."

"Oh, right. The great pepper pot invasion, the planets in the sky."

"Sorry, what?", asked the Doctor.

"It was the same night with the pepper pots and the planets in the sky, right? What? I'm not stupid."

"Yeah.", the Doctor said slowly, exchanging looks with Martha.

"So, invading pepper pots, planets in the sky, I hit my head, you were distracted and didn't ask to see her diploma. I forgive you." She looked at Martha. "So, we're doing the ultrasound, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Smith," said Martha. She took out some jelly and put it on Donna's stomach. She rolled the sensor over her and a grainy picture appeared on the screen.

The Doctor watched and suddenly felt Donna's hand grabbing his. He looked down to see her, overcome with emotion.

"So," started Martha, "your baby's about twenty-seven centimeters, heart and lungs are developing nicely, which is fantastic news. See, arms, legs and there's the head."

Donna shook her head, she was just too overcome.

"Do you want to know the sex?," asked Martha.

Donna looked up at the Doctor. "John, what do you think?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he said. Of course, he already knew, Donna had told him and he and Martha had confirmed it.

Donna looked back at Martha. "He seems to think it's a girl because apparently I said something that I can't remember, of course. I think we should just find out in case we have a son who's going to be traumatized by being called 'she' in utero or you know, later he'll need gender reassignment surgery."

Martha smiled. "It's a girl, Mrs. Smith."

"What? Really?," asked Donna.

"Yes, really," said Martha.

"See, you were right," said the Doctor.

Martha made a printout of the ultrasound and handed it to Donna. She excused herself to make a DVD and left.

"Sorry, Donna, one minute," said the Doctor.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"The toilet, I'll be right back," he said.

She frowned at him and the Doctor left.

The Doctor went back to the private office, Martha was waiting as Mickey sat at the desk where the physician who occupied the room usually had a collection of pottery clearly made by her children.

"Okay, we only have a half hour before these people get back.", said Martha.

"Jack and Gwen are keeping watch outside," added Mickey.

"How did you clear out a whole clinic anyway?," asked the Doctor.

"You don't want to know," said Mickey.

Martha put the disc in her Torchwood laptop. "Okay, Doctor, here she is."

The Doctor watched in amazement on the grainy ultrasound. Not the most sophisticated or detailed that he had ever seen, certainly not what he and Martha had done on the TARDIS before they went to see Donna's family, but what could you do?

"Two hearts," pointed out Martha. "They both still seem to be working. Told you so. She's going to be like you."

"Yeah, I guess she will. Oh, look there's the respiratory bypass system."

"How does it look to you?," asked Martha, eager for the Time Lord opinion on the subject. She still couldn't get him to explain how it was supposed to work.

"Functioning fine."

"Everything else seems alright to me." Martha handed him the other disc. "Here's Donna's copy."

"Yeah, just so you know, it's harder to steal an ultrasound recording than you might think," said Mickey.

"Thank you, Mickey."

"And then to rig one to play a video while you record onto another disc?", he continued.

"Thank you, Mickey," said the Doctor. He turned to Martha. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Donna sat on the bed, waiting for John to return. She stared at the ultrasound print, still incredulous that it was her baby growing inside her. Another living creature inside of her. She was going to have a daughter. She and John were going to have a daughter and somehow it didn't scare her quite as much as the thought had a month ago. She actually felt happy about it now. John returned just then and Donna smiled.<p>

"So, quite a big moment, really," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," smiled Donna.

"You're making a perfect baby in there. See? You're brilliant."

Donna shrugged. "I don't know about that, but she does seem pretty good so far."

"Perfect. Come on. Let's get lunch."

They walked out into the reception room, where a confused group of doctors and nurses entered. They looked at Donna and John suspiciously.

"Wait, what's going on, they said this whole building had to be evacuated-"

"They said there was a gas leak-" said one of the nurses.

"They told me it was anthrax!," exclaimed another.

"Sorry, no time to chat," said John, practically dragging Donna by the arm. "Come on, sweetheart!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna got back in the car.<p>

"Wonder what all that was about," Donna mused as the Doctor put the keys in the ignition.

"No idea."

"Doctor Jones didn't say anything else to you, did she?," asked Donna. He heard worry in her voice.

"No, why would she have?"

Donna shrugged. "I don't know. I just always have the feeling there's this big thing I'm missing. Something everybody else knows about and I'm out of the loop."

"You're not out of the loop, Donna," he said. If anything, she was smack in the center of the loop. He took his hand away from the ignition and looked at her. "You know the only thing I care about is you and her. My girls. That's all I want."

Donna smiled at him. He smiled back then followed Donna's gaze to the sidewalk. The Doctor looked over to see Gwen waving wildly at him, motioning to leave. Further behind her, Martha and Mickey were running frantically out of the side street, carrying their laptops. He heard sirens in the distance and they were getting closer.

"I don't know, she must be mad. Let's leave."

The Doctor started the car and drove off, tires squealing, throwing he and Donna back against their seats a little.

"John!", she exclaimed.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said, watching as they passed the police cars.

* * *

><p>Martha, Mickey and Gwen hopped in the Land Rover where Jack waited anxiously. Ianto sped off, driving half on the sidewalk to get past the police cars. He made a few quick turns through some dodgy alleys and sped onto the motorway.<p>

"How was that keeping a look out?", yelled Mickey.

"You were the one that screwed up the evacuation cover story!," Gwen yelled back. "There was supposed to be another half hour!"

"How was I supposed to know they'd call the police? I thought you'd jammed their mobiles!", said Mickey.

"I told you the jammer was malfunctioning!", Ianto added from the driver's seat.

"Well, I didn't hear you!"

"No!", said Gwen. "You were too busy complaining about having to steal one bloody ultrasound!"

"That technician tried to beat me to death with her purse!", said Mickey.

"She was eighty," Martha finally added.

Mickey shook his head. "You never met my grandmother."

Jack sighed. "Okay, people, clearly we have some kinks to work out before the next appointment."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Captain Jack or the Adipose or any of it. They all belong to the BBC who I feel like left a lot of things unexplored. Thank you again for the reviews and follows and a special thanks to all you lurkers. Just felt like saying hi to you.

* * *

><p>Donna rolled her eyes at herself as she got up for the fifth time that night, causing Esther to growl softly. John stirred, looking at her.<p>

"Donna?"

"I'm okay. Just need the toilet."

"Okay."

Donna went to the bathroom. The baby had to be sitting directly on her bladder given the five times a night she had to get up to pee. Donna was giving her life, after all, it seemed like the least she could do was move off her bladder. Then her stomach growled. There was also the two times a night she had to get up and get a snack. She snuck past John and tiptoed downstairs. She flipped on the kitchen light and started looking in the fridge. She found a container of cold beef lo mein when she heard a knock at the back door.

She looked out the window of the door. There was no one there. Then she heard the knock again. Donna opened the door fully and looked nothing.

"Donna Noble."

She looked down to where the voice was coming from. What she could best describe as three foot tall marshmallow people were standing on her back porch.

"Donna Noble, you returned our breeding planet. The Adiposean First Family-"

Donna slammed the door shut.

"John!", she screamed.

She heard a flurry of furious footsteps as she found herself paralyzed. John entered the kitchen, trailed by Esther.

"What? What is it? I'm here!"

Donna took a deep breath. "When I hit my head, did Doctor Jones mention hallucinations?"

"Hallucinations?"

"I just saw marshmallow people in the back garden."

"Marshmallow people?"

There was a pause.

"Sweetheart, why don't you just go back to bed? I'll put the kettle on."

"But-"

"Donna, it's the middle of the night, you're tired, why don't you just go lie down and I will take care of everything?"

"John-"

"I'll check the back garden for marshmallow people."

She finally realized how ridiculous she sounded! Donna smiled. "I suppose I'm not getting much sleep."

"No, you're not."

Donna took the container of lo mein and started upstairs. She found Esther right behind, ready to pick up anything she might drop on the way.

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened the back door. He looked down.<p>

"Oh, Adiposean delegation. The First Family must have sent you! You know, the Shadow Proclamation is still looking to question you lot."

The head Adipose spoke. "We were given bad counsel. We would comment further but legal matters are still pending. We came to thank Donna Noble for returning our breeding planet."

The Doctor drew in a deep breath. "Well, you can't thank her right now. There was an accident and I had to take away all her memories of what she did. She can't remember you yet."

"She is with child?"

He narrowed his gaze at the Adiposean Ambassador with all the fury of the Oncoming Storm. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourselves."

"Of course. Take this." He held out a small box. "Give it to your child."

The Doctor bent down and took it.

* * *

><p>Donna had just about finished with the lo mein when John came up with a tray. He prodded Esther aside as he put it in front of her.<p>

"Okay, tea, biscuits and the rest of the sweet and sour pork."

Donna smiled. "Thank you."

"Feeling better yet?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're just overtired. Why don't you spend tomorrow in bed? I'll take care of everything."

"I don't deserve to have you waiting on me all day."

"Of course you do," said John.

Donna didn't argue out loud, but all she could think was, no, really, she didn't.

* * *

><p>Donna opened the front door the next morning to find Jack waiting on her step.<p>

"Jack, you're here awfully early."

He grinned. "Never went to sleep."

"Come on in," said Donna.

Jack came in.

"You are beautiful, Donna! Getting more gorgeous every time I see you!"

"Ha!," said Donna. "I'm sure I am. Do you want any coffee?"

"Only if it's not too much trouble. Hello, John!"

"Good morning, Jack." He turned to Donna. "We just have some business to discuss. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," she said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor locked the door to the office.<p>

"Good," said Jack, "no one can interrupt us then. Finally, we're alone."

The Doctor frowned. "Am I missing another sex joke?"

"Am I talking?"

The Doctor ignored his answer. "What did you find out?"

"Well, from what I got out of my sources, word about Donna is out. Everyone in the universe knows who she is and what she did. Even the Adipose felt like they had to thank her, they're not the only ones. Ianto intercepted the Pyroviles trying to send a signal to your satellite dish, you might have noticed some interference on ITV. Also, they're planning a giant party on Poosh. They're billing it as Mardi Gras and Fluvian Carnival times a thousand. Parades, dancing, special cocktails, it's supposed to last ten years. I say we go."

The Doctor scowled.

"Okay, well, I should go in Donna's place. It would be rude not to send someone."

"Where I need to go is the Shadow Proclamation," said the Doctor.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Their parties are terrible, okay? Dry chicken every time! You would think somewhere in the whole galaxy they could find another entree!"

"We have to get an injunction against any more thank yous. I had Adipose on my doorstep, Donna thought she was hallucinating. Fortunately, she's never seen adult Adipose."

"We?," Jack smiled.

"So, you're willing to go?"

"Yeah, usually the world's about to end when I get to go on the TARDIS. This will be a nice change."

"Do you think you can get Ianto to look after Donna?"

"I think I can manage that," said Jack. "You're sure we can't stop by Poosh?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack.

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched the slack-jawed look on Donna's face as he started packing a bag and explained to her about his very sudden business trip.<p>

"Australia?"

"Just business, Donna. Pop over there, pop back."

"I could come with you."

He tried to recite all the human lines Ianto had supplied him with. "Donna, it's twenty three hours on a plane for a couple of days. Besides, I don't think you should be travelling that far in your condition."

"My condition?" Donna tilted her head at him. "What condition is that then?"

Had he said that wrong? He was certain he had said it right, but Donna looked upset.

"You're very pregnant, Donna, I don't think a long plane flight is the best thing for you. Besides, you'll barely know I'm gone."

"But..."

"But what?"

The Doctor looked up to see Donna was crying.

"Oh, Donna..."

"You're going on an adventure without me." She shrugged. "I just want to go on an adventure with you some time. You know, one I can remember."

The truth was the Doctor wanted Donna to come with him more than anything, no offense to Jack. He was a friend, but Donna was his best mate, his everything. He wondered what it would be like if there had been no metacrisis, if now he and Donna might be touring the lost planets, going to the party on Poosh. No sense in that, though. There had been and they weren't and touring the universe was on hold.

The Doctor went over to hug her. "Donna, I promise it won't be like this forever. We'll have more adventures. Besides, we're on a big adventure."

"What adventure?"

He frowned at her. "The baby. Believe me, that's the greatest adventure I can imagine and we'll have other adventures with her, great ones, I promise."

He watched as Donna tried to smile. Finally, she spoke.

"Now, tell me you're not going all the way to Australia and all you're taking is hoodies and t-shirts, Mister Super Consultant! So important you can wear an old concert t-shirt and Chuck Taylors to any meeting! I swear I saw a suit somewhere in there."

The Doctor noddedmand smiled, Ianto had stuck a couple in the back of the wardrobe still in a dry cleaning bag to give the impression that he had some but never wore them. "Yes, I think I can do that."

"Good," she said. "You should get a new one sometime, though, I think you might look nice in pinstripes."

The Doctor tried not to let his shock show. "You what?"

Donna shook her head. "I don't know, not gangster pinstripes or anything, just... Oh, forget I said anything. I don't want to be one of those wives who bosses you about everything, including what to wear."

She gave the shocked Doctor a kiss and left the room, leaving him speechless.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Ianto, Jack or even Nerys. Thanks for for the reads and follows and reviews.

* * *

><p>Ianto Jones was starting to like Donna Noble, not that he'd had any reason to dislike her in the first place, though if her mother was any indicator of her metamorphosis in future years he thought he might keep his distance.<p>

He had driven up from Cardiff as asked and found himself spending the afternoon chaperoning Donna as she went shopping. He sat in the husband/boyfriend grouping of chairs at the maternity store, next to several disenfranchised looking men who mostly played on their iPhones.

"You have got to have better things to do than babysitting me!", Donna called from the changing room. "Believe me, I am going to have a word with John when he gets back."

"It's quite alright," Ianto called back, eliciting glares from some of the other men. "I think he's just worried about you, given the accident and all..." _And given the aliens in your back garden and the Pyrovilian signal and the fact that you are carrying the only Time Baby in the universe, whatever that means, but apparently it's important._

Donna came out wearing a purple maxi dress. "Now, I know the woman wearing it is huge, but there's nothing I can do about that. What do we think? Monstrosity in violet?"

"It's lovely, Donna," said Ianto.

"Really?" She looked at herself in the mirror, still unsure.

"I'm certain John will love it," he said, which was true. From what he'd seen the Doctor absolutely adored Donna. She could go around in a paper bag, he would be happy. Judging by what Ianto had seen of his wardrobe on the TARDIS, he might not even think it was that unusual, particularly if she accessorized it with a root vegetable or a scarf that might be mistaken for a striped anaconda.

"Okay. I'll get it then and we can get out of here."

"Don't rush on my account," said Ianto, again, eliciting glares from his seat neighbors.

Donna shook her head at him. "Did something happen in your family to make you both overly agreeable? John will do anything with me, he even went to the hair salon. And then he said it was fun! I don't even think he was lying. You have got to have something better to do than shopping with your pregnant sister-in-law."

Ianto shrugged and Donna returned to the changing room.

Donna bought several more items with Ianto's help and they went to lunch. It was a Thai restaurant that Donna had apparently frequented before the "accident." Ianto was anxious about going there, but the management had apparently changed in the past two years, thankfully losing track of Donna somewhere along the way. Donna seemed distraught by the change in menu, though she tried not to show it.

"It must be hard to lose so much," Ianto said sympathetically.

"Yeah..." said Donna ruefully. "I've apparently had the best two years of my life and can't remember it."

"Donna! Donna Noble!"

Ianto looked up, a particularly bony blonde woman was approaching them. He looked at Donna's grimace.

"Oh, God, it's Nerys," she announced.

"Nerys?", asked Ianto.

Donna narrowed her gaze at Ianto. "Wasn't she at the wedding? I swore I saw her in some of the photographs."

Ianto looked at the woman again, she was vaguely familiar, although he hadn't particularly focused on the faces when he doctored the photos. He decided to do the only sensible thing and go along.

"Oh, right, Nerys."

Before he knew it, Nerys was at the table, flasing a giant engagement ring in Donna's face. Ianto was almost certain it was Cubic Zirconia.

"Did you hear the news? I'm engaged!"

"Congratulations," said Donna.

"Yes, that's splendid," said Ianto.

Nerys looked at Ianto. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do, Nerys. We met at the wedding! Remember me? Ianto?"

Ianto desperately hoped that Nerys was the type of person who would just politely play along when someone said they knew her.

"What wedding?"

Ianto realized he had been very wrong.

"My wedding?," said Donna.

"What wedding? You mean the one you ran out on with Lance?"

"Who's Lance?," asked Donna.

Nerys eyed Donna's baby bump suspiciously. "Are you two out on a date?"

"Am I on a date?," Donna enunciated.

Ianto felt his intestines twisting. This was going horribly awry. Clearly, there was only one thing to do. He stood up from his chair and looked Nerys in the eye.

"You, Madame, are drunk!"

"What?," exclaimed Nerys.

"The reason you don't remember my sister-in-law's wedding is you got so pissed that we had to close the free bar! We almost had to call the police, but your date begged us not to!"

"Listen, Donna Noble did not get married! If Donna Noble had gotten married, I think I would have heard about it! There would have been an announcement! The world would have stopped turning!"

Ianto decided to continue the gas lighting strategy. "I've had enough, madame! My sister-in-law has been unwell, in hospital in fact and you are upsetting her! I'm afraid you need to leave!"

Nerys looked at Donna again. "What? Did your brother knock her up? Is that how she got married? Because that's the only way Donna Noble could get married!"

A man finally sidled up to Nerys and started pulling her away as she protested.

"Yeah, mate, you ought to get her out of here before she flashes her breasts at everyone! Again!"

As Ianto looked at the mums out for lunch with their nursery school aged children at the next table, he realized he had no idea why he had added that. He sat back down and looked at Donna, who was still in shock.

"Donna? Are you alright?"

"Nerys got black out drunk at my wedding?," she asked finally.

Ianto nodded. "Absolutely. She couldn't handle it."

Donna smiled. "Well, it was an even better two years than I thought!"

She started giggling, Ianto couldn't help but join in. They stopped and Ianto saw a seriousness in Donna's eyes.

"What Nerys said, about my getting knocked up, tricking John into marrying him..."

"No, Donna," he answered.

"No, because I might only know him a little, but you know he's the kind of man who if he got a woman pregnant, he would marry her and then if she hit her head and forgot all about it, he'd be too nice to mention it, wouldn't he?"

"The answer's still no, Donna," said Ianto.

Donna was quiet. Ianto could still see the doubt in her eyes.

"The thing with you two," Ianto began and Donna looked up, "is that I've never known a couple that need each other more than you do. You complement each other, you complete each other."

Donna smiled. "Thanks." She paused. "So, should we order dessert or do we leave cash on the table and run out of here mortified?"

Ianto looked back at the nursery mums, then at Donna. "I'm leaning towards the latter."

"Fine by me," said Donna.

Ianto put down too much money and he and Donna rushed out of the restaurant, never to return.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Doctor and Jack arrived at the Shadow Proclamation, the Judoon put weapons in their faces and dragged them off to the Shadow Architect. It was what the Doctor had wanted, but still, a little courtesy! Offer some tea maybe? He mentioned these various points to the Shadow Architect, but she was unmoved.<p>

"I asked you to lead us into battle," she said.

"Yeah, well, thirty minutes before that you said I was just a legend, hardly existed! So, which was it? Either I don't exist or I lead you into battle. Besides, things worked out, didn't they?"

The Shadow Architect glared. "I understand that's due to your wife."

"Yes, my wife! That's what I wanted to talk to you about! Exactly the reason I came here!"

"You never mentioned she was your mate," she replied tersely.

"Don't feel bad, he didn't tell me either," said Jack.

The Doctor ignored Jack. "Anyway... Donna is currently recovering from a Human Time Lord metacrisis and while I appreciate that the universe wants to show its gratitude, I need to ask for an injunction against any species visiting or communicating with the Earth for the purposes of contacting Donna Noble."

The Architect was silent.

"So..." started the Doctor, "...is there a form I need to fill out or do I need to sign some sort of affidavit? I have my own pen." He started fumbling in his pockets.

"I can't forbid travel to Earth simply because you ask, Doctor. There are rights."

"Oh, come on. It's just a level five planet! It was stolen and you barely noticed!"

She glared at him. "Our signatories have rights. If you would like them to stop thanking your mate, you'll have to visit them individually."

"Twenty seven planets! Well, twenty six, twenty five without the Adipose. I have to visit twenty-five planets! Do you know how long that will take?"

"Yeah, especially with the way he travels," said Jack.

The Doctor glared at Jack. "Not helping!"

"Sorry, I just felt like I should say something."

"Then you should start, Doctor," said the Shadow Architect.

The Doctor walked over to Jack, resigned.

"I say we go to Poosh first," Jack declared.

"Last! We're going to Poosh last!"

"Well, let's see what the TARDIS says," said Jack.

The Doctor and Jack walked back to the TARDIS. Jack sincerely hoped the trip to the twenty five planets would be eventful and for the first time, the Doctor hoped it would be uneventful and quick. For the first time in all of his lives, he could not wait to get home.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, any of it. Thanks for the reads and the follows and reviews. I really like hearing from you all.

* * *

><p>When the Doctor arrived back at the house in London, it had been two months for he and Jack. Two months of outrunning monsters, ending wars and trying and failing to keep Jack's libido in check. The TARDIS had agreed with the Doctor to make Poosh the last stop, but it also turned out to be the longest. As the Doctor made his plea with the festival organizers- who apparently had done a lot of research because everyone was wearing ginger wigs- Jack had disappeared with a group of five parade dancers, two green men, two blue women and a purple person that was apparently somehow flexible, though the Doctor had avoided asking in what way in a futile attempt to stymie Jack's interest. He had ended up searching the streets as they were crowded by the parades and only found Jack when he heard someone mention an off-worlder who had died and come back. Apparently, the purple person had a partner and that partner had a knife.<p>

Jack still insisted that it had been worth it.

If he had to go anywhere else, he was definitely taking Martha. Failing Martha, he'd take Mickey. Failing Mickey or Ianto or maybe Gwen, he would go get that nice cashier from Tesco, he seemed clever.

It had been two weeks for Donna, Jack had insisted they put some time in there to create some realism and stop by Australia to get some souvenirs because apparently "That's what people do." Then that led to the Kangaroo abducting aliens from the Henetabian System and that took even longer.

Then Jack had brought up that the Earth was still upside down. Five billion years in one position, he thought the Human race might welcome some variety, but apparently not, so then they had done that.

Of course, two weeks had been too long in Donna's estimation. He had come in and said hello. Esther had been glad to see him at least. From what he understood from her, the biscuit distribution had been stingy in his absence and she expected to be compensated. The Doctor had started out complimenting Donna, saying how she was glowing and then all hell had broken loose.

"Have fun on your little trip, skinny boy? 'Pop over, pop back'?"

Donna was furious at him. The souvenirs had turned out to be completely pointless as she didn't even look at them, just started yelling, about everything and nothing. The Doctor found he couldn't follow it, he just let the insults wash over him, without a hope of understanding it.

Finally, the Oncoming Storm found the courage to speak. "What are you angry at me about exactly?," asked the Doctor.

That turned out to be the absolute wrong thing to say. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"The fact that you don't know why I'm angry with you is exactly why I'm angry with you."

"What? What sort of sense does that make?" He sighed. "Can I just apologize?"

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for!"

"Because you won't tell me!"

She shook her head. "You spent two weeks away with your wingman, Jack 'I'll shag anything with a pulse' Harkness and you rang me from a wild party to say how much you missed me."

She meant Poosh. He had rang her while searching for Jack and the streets were full of music and revelry. And the occasional woman flirting with him.

"I did miss you," said the Doctor.

"I'm so sure."

The Doctor decided to stop arguing and go up and take a shower. He came out in pajamas as Donna got in the bed. The Doctor started pulling down the covers on his side. She turned to glare at him.

"Don't even think you're sleeping in here, sunshine!"

She was serious, she was actually serious. It was then that Esther gave the Doctor the dog equivalent of rolling her eyes and jumped off the bed, scurrying out of the room.

The Doctor wanted to scream. "Don't even think I'm sleeping on that sofa! I am tired, I haven't done anything wrong and I don't see why I should have to sleep elsewhere, I'm getting in this bed and I don't care if you yell or slap me, I can be just as stubborn as you!"

They stayed frozen in their respective positions for a moment, staring each other down. From the expression on her face, the Doctor could tell Donna was taking this as a personal challenge. She turned over, her back to the Doctor. He got in the bed, turning his back to her and slowly, uncomfortably found sleep.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was on Gallifrey.<p>

He didn't ask how it happened, didn't question it. He just stood on the veranda and felt the warmth of two suns through the glass of the Citadel and took in the scent of red grass.

"Oi, Martian, when are you going to stop grinning?"

The Doctor turned around, still grinning to see Donna sitting in a rocking chair cuddling a ginger Time Baby to her chest. He walked back inside.

"Does it look like Mars to you? There's two suns out there, you know."

Donna looked back out on the view through the veranda. "It is awfully red."

"That's just you two," he smiled.

"Watch yourself, Time Boy!"

The ground started shaking. The Doctor looked out to see the buildings of the Citadel crumbling. The glass dome started to shatter and the Doctor threw himself over his wife and child to protect them from the falling debris.

He then heard a horrifying sound, the sound that had ended everything the last time.

"Exterminate, exterminate, EXTERMINATE!"

He looked out to see the Dalek saucers in the sky. He turned to look at Donna, who was terrified, trying to quiet the screaming baby in her arms.

"Come on," he said taking her by the hand, "we've got to get to the TARDIS."

They started running through seemingly endless corridors. Where was the TARDIS? Why couldn't he remember where he parked her?

"Doctor!"

"Donna, we've got to keep moving!"

"I can't!"

He turned to see Donna falling where the floor had crumbled away beneath her.

"Donna! DONNA!"

He wanted to throw himself in after them, he wanted to die.

* * *

><p>Donna woke up to hear John screaming into his pillow. She rolled over to see he was thrashing against the bed and covered in sweat. She flicked on the lamp and moved to shake him awake.<p>

"John! John, wake up!"

She shook him until his giant brown eyes opened, a look of sheer terror behind them. He gripped her wrists tightly, as if he was trying to hold on to her.

"It's okay, John, you were having a nightmare. It wasn't real."

"Yes, it was," he insisted.

"Just a nightmare," she said. She tried to shush him and he finally let go of her wrists.

"What was it?," she asked as she rubbed his back.

"It was nothing," he said quickly.

"You wake up screaming and terrified and it's nothing? I don't think so, sunshine. Come on, my dad always used to tell me that if I said what my nightmares were, they wouldn't come true. Out with it."

John paused and took a deep breath. "I dreamt about your accident, I dreamt that I lost you and her and I wanted to die, I was about to kill myself..."

"John..." She didn't know what to say, it was so clear how much he loved her, she regretted every word out of her mouth since he got home. "We're fine, we're both fine." Donna put his hand on her belly, the baby had been kicking like mad since Donna woke up. "See? We're fine."

He was quiet a few moments, then Donna felt his hand move away as he started getting off the bed.

"What are you doing?," asked Donna.

"I'm disturbing you..." he stammered out. "I'm just going to go downstairs. You should sleep."

"John!" Now she grabbed him by the wrist. "No! Is this what happens? You have a nightmare and I kick you out of bed?"

"No, Donna, you've never kicked me out of bed."

"This happened before then? Does this happen a lot?"

He swallowed. "It had gotten better since we've been together."

She shook her head. "Get back in bed, you dunce."

John did as he was asked, Donna arranged the covers back over him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What am I going to do with you, eh?," she asked running her fingers through his hair.

He didn't answer. He just nuzzled against her belly until he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, or any of them. It's my attempt at Christmas, there might be some mild sacrilege for which I apologize in advance if you're offended. It's just a story. Thanks again for the reads and reviews and follows.

* * *

><p>Donna was actually enjoying Christmas Eve this year, which was strange. She hadn't enjoyed a Christmas since she was a little girl. Sure, there were presents and that was nice, dinner, not bad until her mum started in on her about something or another, then she would pretend she was tired and off to bed early. They were having Christmas Eve at her house, Sylvia was at work in the kitchen on pudding and nibbles, she didn't trust Donna with it. Donna had to admit that was probably because half of the first batch of dough for biscuits had not made it to the pan. Her granddad was there and they were joined by Ianto in from Cardiff. Then John's cousin, Sarah Jane had joined them, along with her fifteen year old son, Luke. Donna at first was loathe to have a surly teenager around- she was surly enough for everyone- but Luke wasn't like that at all. He was polite and helpful and listened to everyone with rapt attention, even her grandfather's old stories about the war and Sylvia's ramblings.<p>

"Have you thought about any names for the baby?," asked Sarah Jane.

She and Donna were on the sofa, chatting away, while Esther laid at her feet. Ianto, Wilf and Luke were finishing the three because Donna hadn't been able to get one until the last minute, John had been funny about that until Donna asked him point blank to explain what was so dangerous about a Christmas tree. John kept looking out the window, which Donna couldn't figure out.

"What?", said John.

Donna rolled her eyes. "No, we haven't," she said. "I bought a book, but he refuses to look at it."

"You can't just go around getting names from a book," said John.

"Oh, that explains why your parents were so clever, John Smith," she teased.

Sarah Jane giggled. John gave her a look.

Donna looked at Ianto at the tree. "What about you, Ianto? Why did you get the interesting name?"

Ianto shrugged. "It's not interesting, it's just Welsh."

"So, it just sounds interesting?"

Ianto paused. "Actually, Ianto is Welsh for John."

Donna laughed. "I'm sorry, do you mean to tell me your mother gave you both the same name?"

John and Ianto looked at each other.

"I suppose so," John finally answered.

"John's a good name," said Wilf. "You don't want to be like one of those pop stars and name your baby Apple or Pear or Scooter or something."

"Of course not, Granddad. I just want her to have something unique."

"So, what? John Smith isn't unique enough for you?," Wilf chuckled. Donna wasn't quite sure she was getting the joke.

"No, John Smith over there is definitely unique," she smiled at her husband. He gave a satisfied smile back. "I don't want something everyone has, though. I have four different girlfriends with daughters named Sophie. I don't want anything in the top ten and no, I don't want to call her Jane Smith, no offense Sarah Jane."

"None taken. I'd like to be the only one around here anyway."

"And not something silly like Maisie," said Donna. "Can you imagine a forty year old woman named Maisie Smith?"

She looked over at John, it seemed like this whole thing was going over his head and he kept looking out the window.

"Okay over there, Dad?," she asked.

"I like your name," said John. "Donna. Don-na. Do-on-na. Suits you, doesn't it?"

Sylvia entered with a tray of biscuits. She let Luke and Ianto have first choice, then steered away from the tree.

"What are we discussing?," asked Sylvia.

"Baby names," answered Sarah Jane.

"You know your cousin just named her daughter Violet," said Sylvia.

"Violet," said Donna. Flower names, that was certainly a thought. Violet, Lily, Iris, Rose? She looked at John. "Do I know someone named Rose?"

It looked as if the color had drained out of John's face. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

She smiled. "I take it from that I do."

"She's uh, well, that is she was, but not really, I mean, not like you because you clearly are, not that she should be like you anyway because clearly you're both individuals and we shouldn't compare one person to another, not that she would win any comparison necessarily because-"

"Oh, my God, John, are you telling me you have an ex-girlfriend called Rose?", she asked. He was being positively silly, she thought. Did he think I thought he was celibate before me?

John finally finished. "Well, yes... I suppose so. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think I can handle my husband having a previous girlfriend." She rolled her eyes. "You are seriously silly sometimes."

* * *

><p>A half hour later, the Doctor was trying the view from the window in the entry hall. The Doctor turned to look at Donna as she stood by the Christmas tree as they watched Luke put the angel on and had a little applause for him. Donna walked over.<p>

"John?," she said.

"What?," he asked.

"We're having Christmas over here, think you might join us?"

"I'm just looking out the window."

"I can see that. What? Waiting for Father Christmas?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. It was Christmas. All of his Christmases were filled with disaster. He was just waiting for it. Donna saw his anxiety.

"Were you like this last year?," asked Donna.

"What about you? You hate Christmas," said the Doctor.

Donna sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"Why is that?," asked the Doctor.

Donna sighed. "Christmas is for people who have someone they love. It's irritating watching everyone have someone when you don't have anyone."

"Oh, but now you're all into it."

"Yeah, I am," said Donna. She leaned up to kiss him. "Besides, this time next year we'll have a child. We ought to get the one Christmas down in advance, don't you think?"

"Probably."

"So, what about you? Why do you hate Christmas?"

"I don't hate Christmas! I like the dinner and the crackers and the whole peace on Earth thing, but that bit never works out now, does it?"

"Christmas conspiring against John Smith?," she said raising an eyebrow.

"You think it's funny, but honestly, it does."

Just then, they heard a sonic boom and the floor shook. The Doctor grabbed Donna by the hand. The lights went out. Esther began to bark.

"And there it goes," said the Doctor.

"Don't be daft," said Donna, "the power just went out."

They walked back in the sitting room, where Ianto had gathered some torches. Sarah Jane and Luke were looking out the window.

"Is everyone alright?", asked Donna.

"All fine in here, sweetheart," said Wilf.

"Just a little power outage, we can manage, can't we?", asked Sylvia.

"Yes, Mrs. Noble," said Ianto as he lit some candles.

"John," Sarah Jane said seriously.

The Doctor walked over to the window to see what she meant and there he saw it.

A crashed space pod had knocked down the power line.

"But that's impossible..." he said.

"What is?," asked Donna.

"Stay right here," said the Doctor. "Ianto."

"Got it," he said.

The Doctor heard Donna protesting that she did not want to be watched like a child as he went out the door. Sarah Jane followed him out, Luke went to follow her.

"Oh, no, you're staying right here," she said.

"Mum, I can handle myself," Luke protested.

"No arguments, young man."

Sarah Jane turned and rushed to catch up to the Doctor as he scanned the outside of the pod with the sonic screwdriver.

"Just like old times. Where's it from?", she asked.

"It's impossible, it's just a pod, it shouldn't be able to get this far out..." He paused. "It's Taluvian, but that's impossible. Everyone on Taluvia died years ago, after the planet started dying, sure they hung on, there were legends... Shall we take a look inside?"

"I have the feeling you're going to do it anyway," said Sarah Jane.

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver and opened the door. He and Sarah Jane crawled inside.

They found three aliens, they were silver and had been knocked unconscious by the impact of the crash.

"Are they dead?," asked Sarah Jane.

"No, the ship's life support just started them on a healing cycle. Should be as good as new in an hour."

One of the aliens opened his eyes, revealing black pupils and irises.

"We are here..." he said.

"Don't try to move," said the Doctor. "Let your ship do its job. I'm the Doctor, this is Sarah Jane."

"Doctor... we are here. We followed the song."

"Song? What song?"

"The song to the Flame of Life from which will spring a child."

"Doctor, what are they talking about?"

"No idea." He looked back at the alien. "What do you mean 'Flame of Life'?"

"We are the three wise elders of Taluvia, we followed the Flame of Life to find the child to save Taluvia..."

The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane, who had the same curious look he had on his face.

"Sorry," said the Doctor, "do you mean you three wise men followed a light to a child that you think is your savior on Christmas Eve?"

The Taluvian didn't speak.

"Never mind, don't answer that. Really, don't. Had enough problems with that the first go around."

"We have come to take her..."

"Her?," asked Sarah Jane.

They heard sirens.

"Oh, that's not good," said the Doctor.

"That'll be UNIT," said Sarah Jane.

"Oh, their response time is getting much better," commented the Doctor.

"Doctor, we have come to take her," said the Taluvian.

"You keep saying that, but I have no idea who you mean..."

"The spark from the Flame of Life, who kept the stars from going out..."

The Doctor's face lowered as he realized who they meant. He turned to look at Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Run."

They bolted out of the pod and the Doctor sealed the hatch back on the pod with the sonic screwdriver.

"What's that going to do?," asked Sarah Jane. "I think they can probably open the door to their own ship!"

"I don't know! Just run!"

The Doctor ran behind Sarah Jane as they saw UNIT trucks approaching. They rushed back into the house where Donna, Ianto, Luke, Wilf and Sylvia were waiting.

"What was all that?," asked Donna.

"Car accident, must have hit a transformer. The authorities are dealing with it now, let's get on with things. Anyone want to sing carols? Christmas carols anyone?"

"Then why did you run back?", asked Donna.

"We were racing, for fun." He looked at Sarah Jane.

"Right," she confirmed. "Just like when I used to baby-sit him."

Donna wasn't believing either of them. "What is going on?"

"Donna, come help me in the kitchen," said Sylvia.

"Mum, the power's out."

"We have candles and the cooker is gas. Let's go, madame."

Donna rolled her eyes and followed Sylvia into the kitchen. The Doctor closed the distance between he and the others and whispered softly.

"Basically, three aliens think that the baby is the savior of their civilization and have come here on Christmas Eve..."

"Did they bring gold, Frankincense and myrrh?," asked Ianto.

"No, they've come to take her. They're Taluvian, their world's been dying for thousands upon thousands of years, must have driven them mad. UNIT is about to come out there, maybe they'll clean up for us, but I don't usually get that lucky."

"What do we do?," asked Sarah Jane.

"I'll call Jack," said Ianto.

"It'll take him hours to get here," said the Doctor.

"Actually, he's two blocks over at an old Torchwood One safe house. He thought you and Christmas, something like this was bound to happen."

"No guns," said the Doctor.

"Oh, God, you're still serious..." said Ianto. He got out his mobile and dialed, stepping to the side.

"What are you going to do then, Doctor? Sorry, she may be your wife but this is my granddaughter we're talking about," said Wilf.

"I know and believe me, no one is going anywhere," said the Doctor. "Sarah Jane, would you call Martha and see if she can come down and keep an eye on UNIT?"

"Will do," said Sarah Jane as she stepped aside.

"The Taluvians, why did their world die?", asked Luke.

"No reason in particular. Everything. Nothing. Everything dies, Luke, well, almost everything. The Taluvians are just at the end of their time. Still..." He looked back out the window as UNIT troops started building a perimeter around the crashed pod. "...nobody likes being last."

* * *

><p>The Jones family had been having a pleasant Christmas Eve. Francine was clearly glad to have all her children with her and her grandchild, not to mention her soon-to-be son-in-law, so much so that she even tolerated the presence of her ex-husband. Francine and Clive had a brief reconciliation, but they soon realized they were a better couple when being imprisoned on an airship and since they weren't going back there, had decided to part on civil terms. Francine never really could not keep her eye off of her children, even if they were grown so she noticed when Martha quietly walked away to answer her mobile and talked in a hushed voice for several minutes before finally hanging up and going over to Francine.<p>

"Oh, Martha," said Francine.

"I'm sorry, it's work," she said.

Tom walked over. "Martha, are you leaving?"

"I have to go. It's work."

"You mean the Doctor."

"The Doctor?," asked Francine. "You're helping him? Leaving your family and fiance on Christmas Eve?"

"It's important, Mum. I swear I wouldn't go if it wasn't."

Tom sighed. "As if you wouldn't."

Martha crossed her arms. "What does that mean?"

"Please, you still have a crush on him."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that must be why I'm engaged to you. Besides, he's Donna's now or did you miss that at the meeting?"

"Donna?," asked Francine. "You mean he's off ruining some other family?"

"I don't like this, you're doing too much for him already."

"What are you doing for him exactly?," asked Francine.

Martha decided to ignore Tom and looked at Francine. "Mum, do you believe me when I say it's important? It might be the most important thing in the whole universe."

Francine took a moment. Martha wasn't the type to lie about something this serious. She saw her daughter's pleading eyes and relented. "Fine. Go on, but you had better be here for Christmas dinner tomorrow or I will have your hide."

Martha kissed her mum on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Martha!," exclaimed Tom.

"Sorry, got to go," said Martha, rushing out of the house.

"Martha!", Tom called after her.

But she was already gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Christmas, anyone or anything. Thanks for the reviews and the follows and the reads.

* * *

><p>Martha drove her car down to where UNIT had set up a barricade on the Doctor's street. She got out and walked up to the barricade, flashing her UNIT identification. She made her way past and found the commanding officer, Major Ellis.<p>

"Martha Jones, I thought you were on leave."

"Well, I was just passing by and thought you might need some help."

Ellis narrowed his eyes at Martha. "On Christmas Eve?"

Martha shrugged. "Always on duty, sir."

"You're an associate of the Doctor's, aren't you?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Last year, replica of the Titanic nearly crashed into Buckingham Palace. Year before, a Racnoss ship fired on a London high street. Year before that, attempted Sycorax invasion. All the Doctor, all on Christmas, shall I continue?"

Martha shook her head. "Not here now, is he?"

"Do I have your word on that?"

"All those times you mentioned, the Doctor saved the day. If the Doctor was here, wouldn't he have shown himself by now?"

Ellis didn't look like he was entirely convinced.

"Besides, where are you going to find another UNIT physician to come in on Christmas Eve?"

"Fine, Doctor Jones, you can stay but remember you're under my command."

"Yes, sir."

Ellis walked away to consult with another subordinate. Martha got out her mobile and texted Sarah Jane that she was in.

* * *

><p>"John, where are you going?," asked Donna.<p>

John and Ianto were at the cellar door. Donna, Wilf and Sylvia were sitting around the kitchen table, working on yet another batch of dough. Why her mother insisted on cooking so much she had no idea. She and John would be eating biscuits for the next two months.

"To the cellar," said John.

"The cellar? With the dodgy steps while the lights are out?", she asked.

"We have a torch. See?" John flashed the torch in her face.

"We just want to see if we can mend the circuit breaker box," said Ianto.

"Yes, that," said John. "Brilliant idea!"

"Donna, it's Christmas Eve," said Wilf. "You know better than to ask a lot of questions."

Donna hadn't thought of that. She would have to let this pass, maybe she was getting a present.

"Fine. You boys enjoy your... whatever. Just, please, don't break your necks."

John smiled as he and Ianto went through the cellar door.

* * *

><p>Ianto spotted a pink pram immediately upon entering the TARDIS.<p>

"Is that normally here?," he asked.

"What? Oh, the pram. Donna wouldn't get it, said it was too much money," said the Doctor.

"Well, how much was it?"

"Seven hundred and fifty pounds or something?"

Ianto was aghast. "My first car cost less!"

The Doctor frowned. "So, that was a lot then?"

Ianto just nodded in response.

"Oh, well. Now, Taluvians! There's someone I haven't heard of in a while. What do we know about them? What can we use against them?" He looked up at Ianto.

"No idea. They're not on any of the Torchwood files."

"Of course they aren't, they've been too busy dying, haven't had time to come to the attention of Torchwood," said the Doctor.

"They're dying. How do they think a baby can stop that?"

The Doctor shrugged. "The spark of life, new and ancient, unique throughout the universe. Everyone loves a Time Baby."

"Wait, this happened before?," asked Ianto.

"Only constantly. My people withdrew from the whole universe, built walls to try to keep out invaders, but we only sealed ourselves in," said the Doctor. He wasn't in a hurry to expand upon the history of Time Lord tragedies. "Anyway, Taluvians."

"If they're dying, though, doesn't that mean they have nothing to lose?"

"Everyone has something to lose, Ianto."

"If I were dying, my whole world dying, and I thought someone had the cure, I wouldn't stop for anything. I would do whatever it took."

"You're right, Ianto. We're going to have to give them what they want."

"But we're not giving them Donna."

"Of course not."

* * *

><p>Gwen and Jack waited in the Land Rover at the end of the Doctor's street, watching the UNIT soldiers.<p>

"Oh, good, another truck of stormtroopers just showed up," said Gwen.

"Good looking group," said Jack.

"Later, Jack," said Gwen.

"But it's Christmas."

Gwen scowled.

"Okay, so, we have three aliens in that pod, surrounded by UNIT," said Jack.

"And Martha on the inside," added Gwen.

"And the last of the Time Babies over there, who the aliens want and UNIT doesn't know about and we need to keep it that way."

"We could just go in and take jurisdiction," suggested Gwen.

"They'll want to know why we're here," said Jack. "They aren't going to believe we were just wandering by, five hours from home on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, bollocks, I promised Rhys I would ring him back."

Gwen sighed, they stayed silent for a moment.

"Well?," asked Jack.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to ring Rhys back."

"I will! Eventually."

* * *

><p>Martha wandered through the UNIT tent around the pod, a team of UNIT engineers had a drill and were trying to open it. Martha went to walk away to text Sarah Jane again and walked straight into Major Ellis.<p>

"Ringing the Doctor?," he asked.

"No, I don't ring him for every little thing. Besides, I have no idea where he is."

"You rang him to help with the ATMOS device, you rang him when the Earth was stolen."

"Have you been checking up on me?," asked Martha.

"I make it my business to know everything about those under my command, but since you mention it, I am curious about the Doctor."

"In what way?"

Before Major Ellis could answer, the hatch to the pod opened. The drill team jumped back as two tall, silver aliens stepped out of the pod.

"We have come for the child," began one of the Taluvians.

"The child?" Ellis looked accusingly at Martha. "What child?"

Martha shrugged. "How should I know?"

Ellis spoke. "You're not moving from UNIT custody, we're taking you lot in."

Lightning sprung from one of the Taluvian's hands. He shocked a guard and he fell to the ground.

"Fire!"

"Major!", exclaimed Martha. "This violates all first contact protocol!"

"I'll thank you to be quiet, Doctor Jones!"

The UNIT men killed the Taluvian and injured the other, his shoulder became covered in blue blood. The UNIT soldiers drug him off to a temporary holding cell. An inspection of the pod revealed that the third Taluvian hadn't survived the crash. Martha went to Major Ellis and begged to see the last Taluvian.

"Let me treat him at least," Martha pleaded.

"No. Not until I get some answers about what's going on here. What child do they mean?"

"You keep looking at me like I know! I'm just as in the dark about this as you! If you let me treat him, maybe he'll explain himself."

"I don't think so, Doctor Jones."

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane got Martha's latest text.<p>

"Oh, no," said Sarah Jane.

"What?," asked Sylvia.

"The UNIT commander in charge of the scene is Major Piers Ellis, my friend, the Brigadier told me about him. He's obsessed with the Doctor," said Sarah Jane. "I met him once, he tried to hold me for interrogation."

Just then, Donna entered wearing pajamas.

"Did anyone else just see lightning?," asked Donna.

They had. They had been watching through the window. They just shook their heads in response. Donna looked around at the still dark house.

"So, John and Ianto are doing quite a job of repairing the circuit breaker box," said Donna.

"They're still in the cellar, sweetheart," said Wilf.

"Of course they are. Tell him I went to bed."

"Sure. Good night, Donna."

"Night, sweetheart," added Sylvia.

"Sweet dreams," added Sarah Jane.

They listened as Donna went upstairs, Esther trailing behind her, and collectively sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, how do we give them what they want?," asked Ianto.<p>

The Doctor had been running around the TARDIS for twenty minutes, Ianto had attempted to keep up, but kept getting lost, apparently when Time Lords built their ships they didn't think proper signage was necessary. He had ended up in some kind of arboretum and what he swore was a karaoke bar, until finally catching up with the Doctor in the console room.

"No idea," answered the Doctor.

"So, when you said we have to give them what they want, you were just theorizing, you don't have an actual plan?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Ianto took out his mobile to read his text from Martha.

"Okay, two Taluvians are dead and the third is injured," said Ianto. "You don't have a cloning machine or something, do you? We could clone a baby and give it to him?"

"Cloning doesn't work like that and I'm also not handing over my clone baby to them!"

Ianto groaned. "We need to give him something or shoot him, that's usually how this works."

"No guns! What are you lot doing in Cardiff?"

"I don't understand what you're doing!" Ianto paused. "Okay, what stops you?"

"What?," asked the Doctor.

"You're more like them than I am, what stops you? Why don't you go round wreaking havoc?"

"I do wreak havoc. Constantly."

"But what would stop you? Why did you even carry on when your whole race died?" Ianto shrugged. "I don't think I could."

"Because I'm the last of the Time Lords, Ianto. If I don't go on living, it's as if they never existed."

Ianto was pondering that when the Doctor suddenly shouted.

"The memory globe! Try to find the compartment for the letter 'M'!"

Ianto was confused, but the Doctor started pulling up panels of the console room floor. Ianto followed suit, he could hardly identify any of it, let alone what might begin with the letter 'M'. Then he found a copy of "The Prince."

"Machiavelli!"

The Doctor rushed over and looked at the book.

"You know he got everything in this from me," said the Doctor.

"Of course he did."

The Doctor then pulled out what looked like a snow globe. Ianto was incredulous.

"That's a snow globe. You're going to stop the Taluvians with a snow globe?"

"Of course not. Upstairs!"

* * *

><p>They went back to find Jack and Gwen had joined Wilf, Sylvia, Sarah Jane and Luke in the sitting room.<p>

"Where's Donna?," asked the Doctor.

"She went to bed," said Sylvia.

"That's our Donna," chuckled Wilf.

"There's an army out there," said Ianto.

The Doctor remembered the first time he met Donna. Sycorax, Daleks, Cybermen, she hadn't noticed. It was a bizarre sort of talent, really.

"Never mind. 'Course she's sleeping," said the Doctor.

"I hope you have a plan," said Jack. "Those soldiers are getting awfully antsy out there."

"Of course I do, but first you have to do something," said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The UNIT soldiers were completely surprised when Wilf, Sylvia and Luke came up offering tea. Sylvia remarked how they couldn't let them just stand out there in the freezing cold while they were doing their duty for their country. Wilf started telling jokes, regaling the soldiers with tales about the war and Luke was quiet and kept serving tea. It wasn't long before Major Ellis showed up.<p>

"What is this? Get back to your posts!"

"It's our fault, sir," began Sylvia. "Really, don't punish the men."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, they're on duty," said Ellis.

"Here, Major, have a cuppa," said Wilf.

"I couldn't possibly," said Ellis.

"What? Think it's poison?," laughed Wilf. "Here, take a cup from a frail old man."

The UNIT men were staring at their commanding officer. He had to be mad. Ellis relented and took the tea.

* * *

><p>Martha waited about half an hour for all the UNIT soldiers to fall asleep thanks to the Torchwood supplied sedative in the tea. It would be untraceable in any later analysis. She got on the phone as she went to the last Taluvian's cell in the tent.<p>

"Doctor, what do you want me to do?"

"Open the cell."

Of all the things the Doctor had expected him to say, she wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"Open the cell, I need to talk to him. Bring him out."

Martha sighed and put her mobile away. She looked at the Taluvian.

"I am opening the door so you can come out and talk to the Doctor. Don't get any ideas, you're not taking that baby anywhere and if you so much as try there's a world of trouble waiting for you." She paused. "And that's before we even get to Donna."

* * *

><p>The snow globe was having pretty much the same effect on everyone upstairs as it had on Ianto in the TARDIS.<p>

"It's a bloody snow globe," said Gwen.

"No, just looks like one. It's a memory globe, just a prototype, I was supposed to throw it in a black hole in the Sorayan system ages ago, never got around to it."

"Why were you supposed to throw it in a black hole?," asked Sarah Jane.

"High Council asked me to."

"And why did they do that?," she prodded.

"Because it's dangerous, brings buried memories to the surface," said the Doctor. "Too dangerous even for Time Lords, let alone- well, let's just say it's dangerous."

"And you're going to use that on the mad alien?", asked Jack.

"You forget, Jack, I am a mad alien."

Martha was walking the Taluvian out of the UNIT tent as the Doctor and the rest came out of the house. He told them to wait and signalled for Martha to stand back.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I know who you are, Doctor."

"Yes, well, do you have a name?," he asked.

The Taluvian ignored him. "We came for the child."

"Yeah, caught that, sorry, have to say no."

"It is our only hope, Doctor."

"Yes, but now there's only one of you. Look, I've been where you are, at the end. It's terrible and lonely and you don't think you can survive it, but I promise there's always something else. There's always a reason you're alive. You just have to find it."

"We have."

The Doctor took out the memory globe and held it out, the last Time Lord and the last Taluvian.

And the Taluvian saw his life flash before his eyes, his family, his world, the joy, the sorrow.

And he wept, so much that he didn't notice that the Time Lord was holding back his tears because he was seeing his whole life too. The globe stopped.

"You know you can't dishonor their memory by hurting a child. Go home, last of the Taluvians," said the Doctor.

"There is nowhere to go," the Taluvian answered.

The Taluvian started back towards his pod, the Doctor put the memory globe back in his pocket. The rest of the party ran from the front steps.

"Doctor, what's he doing?", asked Martha.

The Taluvian entered the pod and they heard the whir of the engines as it hovered above the houses.

"What did you show him? What was in the snow globe?," asked Jack.

"That he's got nothing left," said the Doctor.

"What did you do that for?," asked Sylvia.

"Should we shoot him down?," asked Gwen.

"Is that all you people do?," asked the Doctor.

"Hey, I'm not the one that gave the mad alien a motive for suicide and let him get back in his spaceship!"

"She's got a point," said Jack.

They looked on as the pod's engines seemed to whir faster and faster.

"What's he doing?," asked Wilf.

"It sounds like the engines are overloading," said Luke.

The Doctor realized what was happening.

"Taluvian, no!," he shouted.

The pod exploded in a brilliant display of light, that made night seem like day on the street and then it started to snow.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Donna only woke up when she heard snow hitting the roof, Esther laying at her feet.<p>

"Oh, no, I forgot, you hate Christmas." She could remember someone saying it, it sounded vaguely like John, but she couldn't be sure. It seemed so far away.

"Yes, I do," she heard herself saying.

"Even if it snows?"

The memory was far away and hazy, she had no idea what it was about. Donna ignored it and watched the snow falling through her window as she fell back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: I don't own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Christmas, UNIT, any of it. Thank you again for the reads and follows and especially the reviews. I appreciate it all.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up to find Donna's hand on the side of his stubble covered face.<p>

"Merry Christmas, sleepyhead."

"Merry Christmas," he smiled and moved to kiss the hand on his face.

"How long were you all up?"

The answer was hours, practically until sunrise, waiting for Major Ellis and UNIT to clear the street in case Major Ellis happened to recognize anyone from the house, having decided it was too risky to use the TARDIS to get them home. Donna didn't wait for his answer, though, she just moved closer to kiss him on the lips.

"So," began Donna, "your brother's still asleep. Esther ditched me for him."

"Cheeky dog," said the Doctor.

"We don't have to be at my mum's for hours..." Donna said breathily. She looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry, what am I missing?," asked the Doctor.

"God, I used to be better at this," said Donna. She moved closer to him and moved her hands to spread over his bum. The Doctor looked at her in surprise and she said, "This is your only chance to say the idea of having sex with a pregnant woman completely disgusts you, I know it's a turn off for some blokes, I don't know if that's the case-"

"No," the Doctor said quickly. "Not the case at all."

Donna smiled. "So, are you any good at this?"

"Oh, Donna Noble, just wait until you see how good I am."

"We'll see, sunshine."

The Doctor then set about proving how good he was.

* * *

><p>Martha had to accompany UNIT back to base where she went over the whole group with blood tests and urine samples. Great way to spend Christmas morning. The Doctor definitely owed her. Worst of all was spending it with Major Ellis overseeing her every step of the way. Her hunched over microscopes and lab equipment, Ellis right over her shoulder.<p>

"You know, I found something interesting in the security log," said Ellis.

"Did you now?," replied Martha.

"You've been on leave since July, correct? Ever since the Dalek incident?"

"Yes," she answered tersely.

"But you've been to the lab since then."

Martha remembered. That had been a mistake. She had taken a blood sample from Donna and brought it to UNIT to analyze before the Doctor pointed out that there was a much better lab onboard the TARDIS. She had just been doing standard prenatal labs anyway and had disposed of the blood she didn't use in the incinerator. Mickey had hacked in and scrubbed the electronic logs, but Martha had still had to use the stupid sign-in sheet for the night guard.

Martha kept her cool. "I was just finishing some final work ups on the workers from the ATMOS facility. Just housekeeping, really." She paused. "So, I haven't found anything in the samples, there are other possibilities for why we were all unconscious. Hypnosis. Some sort of extraterrestrial psychic disturbance?"

"Why are you using privileges at King's Cross hospital?," Ellis asked.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"Where is the Doctor these days?"

Martha crossed her arms."Where is the alien who travels through all of time and space, you mean?"

"That's the one."

"Haven't the foggiest."

Ellis looked annoyed. "They asked for a child," said Ellis. "They clearly had a specific one in mind, what would the Doctor know about that?"

Martha shrugged. "Seeing as he's the last of his species, I doubt he would know anything about children."

"What would I find in your phone records?"

"I came in to help you, Major. You could show a little gratitude."

"Now, why should I show gratitude for sabotage?"

Martha threw off her coat and took her bag.

"I'm not done, Doctor Jones!"

"Well, I am! If you have something to charge me with, do it, otherwise I am going to go have Christmas dinner with my family!"

Ellis didn't say anything.

"No? Happy Christmas, then!"

Martha stalked out, leaving Ellis very convinced she was hiding something.

* * *

><p>Donna had to admit it had been a very good Christmas. Her mum had cooked the customary meal for twenty, but between Donna and the new additions to the family, hardly anything was going in the fridge. The presents had been good, not that the point was presents, but Donna usually drew such rotten luck, it had been a pleasant surprise. Ianto had given them a little silver set for the baby, even her mum had lightened up and admitted there was a grandchild on the way by giving Donna the family Christening gown. John had given her a bracelet she adored and then the silly man had gone back to the baby shop for the decidedly adorable but impossibly expensive pink pram. She half wanted to rail at him about it, but it was clearly a losing battle. He had then started on about aerodynamics, weight distribution and zero turning radius for a good twenty minutes before she and Ianto could break in to stop him.<p>

And besides that, he had been as good as he thought he was.

They were gathered around the table with the crackers, already wearing their crowns, taking turns reading the jokes. Ianto hadn't even wanted to read his, until they finally made him, they were that bad.

"Okay, what does yours say, Luke?," asked Sarah Jane.

"What do you call just married spiders?", he read.

Married, spiders, was that something?

"Give up. Don't know," said Wilf.

"You always give up, Dad," said Sylvia.

"Newly webs," Luke finished.

Webs. Newlyweds. Donna was sure that was something but what sort of combination was that?

"Donna?," said John. "Are you alright?"

She realized everyone was staring at her. Had she really just gotten that engrossed in a Christmas cracker joke?

"Sorry," said Donna. "Just slipped away for a minute."

"What sort of sentence would you get if you broke the law of gravity?," John read. He looked at her as if he were a five year old who just found a joke book.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Okay, tell me."

"Suspended! Get it, suspended? That's clever!"

"You're hopeless," said Donna. She smiled. "Wouldn't have you any other way."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I don't own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, or anyone. I know, I went a whole two days without updating (long by my standards) but I was in a half-marathon relay. Thanks so much for the reviews and the follows and the reads. Also, hi again, lurkers.

* * *

><p>In an old bunker on New Year's Day, Agent Johnson waited. She was used to being summoned, used to being kept waiting because that's what people like Johnson did. As they were told, without complaining because it was their duty to the state.<p>

It wasn't long before Major Ellis arrived in his UNIT uniform.

"Johnson?", he asked.

"Ellis?", she answered. "What's UNIT's got to do with this?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm in UNIT under deep cover. This comes straight from the PM. Have you read the file?"

Johnson had read the file and frankly thought it ridiculous. "You're looking for a Time Lord's baby and you think it's in London."

"Given the Christmas Eve incident."

"What if they were just some lost aliens? You think the Doctor with all his resources is really just going to hang around London? For what? A laugh?"

"You're not here to question your assignment, Johnson. You're here to protect the state and that means finding the alien intruder."

"Very well, sir," said Johnson. "Who will I report to?"

"You'll answer directly to me, Johnson. Report when you have something. Dismissed."

Johnson stalked out and back up the stairs to a waiting Land Rover. Searching London for alien babies now. This was what she had come to?

* * *

><p>Donna was having some seriously strange dreams lately.<p>

She'd read the mum books, though she found them totally unequal to her experiences, nowhere did it mention a near psychotic need for Jelly Babies that she thought would have John send her to the asylum for certain, if only for his own protection. Or that pounds of food she was eating that didn't seem to be resulting in all that much weight gain. She might have felt huge, but realized the scale said she wasn't. The books all talked about weird pregnancy dreams, but hers seriously took the cake.

The first was her in a wedding gown, jumping on a motorway to escape a giant spider. Why would she jump on a motorway in her wedding dress, no less? Then some sort of murder mystery with a giant wasp. She had actually found that one more entertaining than anything else, but it was still ridiculous.

Then the bug theme continued. She had a giant beetle on her back and John's ex-girlfriend- well, that's who she thought she was anyway, she didn't have a way to be sure- kept telling her to turn left. How the hell was that going to get the giant beetle off her back?

The strangest had started late in her pregnancy. She started dreaming she was sitting on a park bench and a little ginger girl skipped up to her.

"Hi, Mummy!"

That had been enough to wake Donna straight up the first time and send her silent screaming to the Internet. Apparently, it was normal to have dreams about your unborn child, though she hadn't expected it to be quite so vivid.

The next night, she had the same dream only this time she found the little ginger girl crying.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She sniffled. "You left. I just wanted to say hi."

The little girl looked up to reveal she had John's big brown doe eyes.

Donna sighed. "I'm sorry, I just got scared. Oh, blimey, I'm talking to a dream which means I'm talking to myself which means I'm a nutter..."

"You're talking to me," said the little girl confused.

"Right... I should just play along."

"I want to play!" The little girl grabbed Donna by the hand and went running. "Allons-y!"

"Is that French? When did I learn French?," asked Donna.

It was during one dream that Donna was pushing the little girl on a swing when she noticed a fence, beyond the fence it was night and all Donna could make out was the shadow of something like a blue box and a tall man.

"What's there, sweetheart?"

The little girl looked. "Oh, he says you can't go there."

"Who says?"

"I don't know, he talks a lot, though."

"Why can't I go there?"

"Mummy, please don't!" The little girl had grabbed her hands, her eyes full of fear. "Please don't go over there. Please."

"Alright, alright," said Donna. She cupped the little girl's cheek. "I won't go if it upsets you, but why can't I go?"

Donna was awoken by a knock on the door and Esther's barking. She dragged herself off the sofa to answer it.

"Hi," said the woman, "I'm Maggie, just moved in down the street."

"Donna."

"Just going round getting to know the neighbors." She looked at Donna, staring at the now huge baby bump. "When are you due?"

"The twentieth," said Donna.

"Oh. Coming up then. Do you know the sex?"

"Donna!", John shouted from upstairs.

Donna looked back at Maggie. "Sorry, that's my husband. I have to go, he might have driven a nail through his hand."

"Your husband. I'd love to-"

Donna just shut the door. She looked at Esther who still seemed ready to pounce at the door.

"No, I didn't like her either," she said to the dog.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood up triumphantly from the cot assembly and put away his sonic screwdriver. Much better with the sonic. Donna entered and gasped.<p>

"What?", asked the Doctor, looking at the cot. "It's right, isn't it?"

"No, you just finished the whole thing! I can't believe it, after I watched you the first hour I was certain we'd have to hire someone."

The Doctor nodded. Since Donna had been watching, he had been forced to use regular screwdrivers. That was pointless. He wondered how anything on Earth ever got assembled.

"Well, you know, I think I got the hang of it."

"You did the linens and everything. I could have done that."

"Tell you what, I finished the nursery, you finish the baby," he grinned.

"Some bargain," scoffed Donna.

* * *

><p>Outside, Maggie Baker looked up at the brown brick house curiously. Her partner, Derek, walked up the street to meet her.<p>

"Nobody on my side," said Derek. "Plenty of kids, nobody I think would be worth traveling across galaxies for. You?"

"The same, but this house..." She paused. "We should get back to base and report to Johnson."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna or any of them. Thanks for the reviews and follows.

* * *

><p>Donna was on the exam table, waiting for the print of the latest ultrasound picture from Doctor Jones. It was billed as the final exam, but Donna felt as if the pregnancy was interminable agony, bizarre cravings and weird dreams about giant insects.<p>

"I can't believe you're not ready to come out yet!," Donna said, accusing her stomach. She looked back up at John. "What if she ends up as tall as you? How big were you when you were born?"

John shrugged. "I don't know, it was a while ago."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Right. Mister Super Consultant, such attention to detail."

"Oi, Super Temp, what about you?"

She looked him straight on. "Eight pounds, five ounces, eighteen inches," said Donna.

"Okay, you win. Ginger and gorgeous, I'm sure."

"Well, of course," smiled Donna. She paused. "Doctor Jones isn't wearing her engagement ring."

"What?," said John.

"She doesn't have it on."

"Maybe she takes it off for exams."

Donna shook her head. "She never has before. Last time, she was telling me about her bridesmaid dresses, time before that, flowers. Not a word about the wedding this time and it's meant to be coming up."

"Should we ask her?", asked John.

"No! Poor woman probably has enough problems with her friends and family asking about it, she doesn't need the patients piling on as well."

"Right..." said John.

"John, what's the matter?," asked Donna.

"Nothing. Nothing." He walked back over. "Everything's alright."

Donna didn't believe him. She was sure that John Smith was the sort of man who said alright and meant terrible.

* * *

><p>"Okay, final meeting of Operation Time Baby," began Jack.<p>

Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Martha and Mickey were gathered in the TARDIS conference room again. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack's latest comment.

"Do we have to call it 'Operation Time Baby'?," the Doctor asked.

"Okay, first order of business: new name for Operation Time Baby," said Jack.

"Operation Little Doctor-Donna?," suggested Mickey.

"That's worse," said the Doctor.

"Yes, it is," said Jack. "Operation Ginger Time Baby?"

The Doctor sighed. "I withdraw my objections."

"Great! Martha Jones, report."

"Yes, I've managed to find some nurses, happy to not ask questions. We're set to induce on the twentieth."

"What if she goes into labor before that?," asked Gwen.

Martha shook her head. "No, she still seems a little small and the head hasn't turned. Ought to be ready on the twentieth, though."

"Worst case scenario, we ride vortex manipulator from Cardiff to London," said Jack.

"Right, that sounds safe..." said Ianto.

"Hospital's set up," said Gwen. "I'm preparing a tactical plan."

"Tactical plan?," asked the Doctor.

"Just in case," said Jack. "Mickey, where are we on tech?"

"Well, I can rig your heart monitor with my eyes closed, but I thought the whole idea was that Donna would remember the Doctor by now."

Everyone looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"Yes, well, she hasn't yet so let's just plan for that eventuality, not that we're going to need it," said the Doctor.

"Right," said Martha.

"What about Dr. Milligan?," asked Ianto. "Do I need to send him the necessary information? He hasn't been responding to the emails."

"Emails?," asked the Doctor.

"Yes, well, it was the easiest way for us all to keep track of everything," said Ianto.

"Why haven't I been getting them?"

"Because you're the one we're trying to keep track of," said Ianto.

"I'll talk to Tom," said Martha.

The Doctor looked over at Martha as she tried to avoid eye contact with everyone at the table. Jack continued on with Mickey.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stopped Martha as she went to follow the others out of the TARDIS. She just looked at him.<p>

"Donna noticed you weren't wearing your engagement ring," he said simply.

Martha sighed. "That's because I'm not engaged."

Donna was right, yet again. He hated that she was in this instance. "What happened, Martha?"

"It's fine, I'm sure I can get him to participate in the delivery-"

The Doctor shook his head, great, he had screwed up her life again. "Martha, I'm not asking about that. I want to know what happened."

"I don't want you to misinterpret this, okay? I'm not hung up on you still, honestly."

"Alright..." the Doctor said slowly.

"He was concerned about you. Concerned because I would do anything if you asked me to, not because I still have a crush on you or anything but because I know you wouldn't ask me to do anything unless it was important. You've never asked me to do anything that wasn't important. I might have done those things because I thought I was in love with you, but they were still important. New Year's Eve, Tom asked me to leave my position at UNIT permanently and go with him on relief work. I said no. He realized I would do anything for you, but not for him and it just sort of slid downhill from there."

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault. He shouldn't have asked. If it wasn't this, it would have been something else."

"Still. I'm sorry."

Martha nodded. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something you won't want to answer?"

The Doctor didn't say anything. Martha took that as leave to continue or at least as good as she would ever get with the Doctor.

"You thought Donna would remember you by now, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"After the baby's born, if she still doesn't remember you, what are you going to do?"

The Doctor shrugged. "What can I do, Martha?"

"Will you leave?", she asked with a bit of trepidation.

"No! I couldn't leave, I couldn't take Donna's baby away from her after she begged me not to. I'll stay."

"Stay on Earth? Living like a human? Permanently?"

"As long as Donna needs me to."

"For the rest of her life?" Martha couldn't believe it. The Doctor never stayed anywhere. He was known for not staying anywhere.

"I love her, Martha, I can't just leave because it's easier. Believe me, that never works out, either. I've tried, lots of times."

They stood silently.

"Well, I'm here if you need me," said Martha. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

><p>Martha and Donna were in the TARDIS clinic waiting on the Doctor. Martha had set Donna up with some basic monitoring, not that she understood what was going to happen. The Doctor was going to take away all of Donna's memories of the last two years. She was going to forget everything. The bright spot, he kept reminding them, was that she was going to live.<p>

Donna didn't seem consoled by that as she sat on the clinic bed. The enthusiasm that had accompanied the metacrisis energy had dissipated and Donna looked like someone headed for an execution, which it was in a way. The execution of Donna Noble, Super Temp, Most Important Woman in the Universe. Martha got the impression that Donna thought so as well and it was only the baby inside of her that made her go along with the plan. Donna finally spoke.

"Martha," said Donna, "you have to do something for me."

"Everything's going to be alright, Donna," said Martha. Maybe if they all said it enough times, it would be true. "You and the baby are going to be alright."

Donna took a deep breath. "Him."

"The Doctor? What about him?"

Donna looked at Martha seriously. "I can see it in his eyes, he can't be alone. He's been through awful things, terrible things and he thinks it's all his fault. He thinks he deserves it... Don't let him leave me, not for my sake, but his sake. I think he'll die if he ends up alone."

The Doctor entered the clinic.

"Sorry, we really ought to get this done," he said, staring at the floor.

Donna nodded uneasily. Martha stepped away as the Doctor approached. He sat down next to Donna on the medical bed and put his hands on her face as tears rolled onto his fingers.

"You'll take care of her, won't you?," Donna asked.

"I will. I'll take care of the both of you," the Doctor answered.

"And don't take her from me. No matter what. Promise."

"I won't take her from you," said the Doctor. He kissed Donna on the lips and pulled back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Donna."

Martha watched as it was done. The Doctor caught Donna as she fell back, unconscious, and gently lowered her to the bed. Martha looked at the Doctor and realized she had never seen him look so defeated.

Donna was right. He needed her.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Martha or Charlie Chaplin. Actually, really glad not to own Charlie Chaplin. Thanks again for the reviews and the follows and the reads. I really like hearing from you guys.

* * *

><p>The Doctor shut the door on Bad Wolf Bay and silently moved to the console to take he, Donna and Martha back to their universe. No one spoke. The Doctor didn't look up until they were in their own universe and he set the ship in the Vortex.<p>

"Martha, would you excuse us?"

Martha left without saying a word. The Doctor turned to Donna. Her eyes were full of terror at him and that's what made this even worse.

"So, Charlie Chaplin," said Donna, "bet he's brilliant-"

"Donna," he started one sentence, something about why there's never been a Human Time Lord metacrisis, but he didn't finish that one. He started another, the one he had wanted an answer to ever since the Duplicate Doctor had pulled him into the art gallery. "Donna, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I..." Her speech had finally slowed. "I was going to tell you at Midnight, I was, then you were just so broken, I didn't want to burden you..."

He felt his hearts sink. Had he been that awful and aloof to her after? "And Shan Shen? You were going to tell me then, weren't you?"

"The universe was ending, Time Boy. Then the Earth was stolen, then you got shot by a Dalek, by the way, think about that the next time you run towards an ex-girlfriend. It just wasn't important."

He felt such self-loathing. He hadn't meant to run to Rose, he was already doing it when he realized what he was doing. "Don't ever say that. It's the most important thing in the universe." He paused. "You know what I have to do, don't you?"

"No, no, please don't, Doctor. I can't go back to that, I can't go back to that life, to being that person-"

The Doctor took Donna in his arms as she trembled. "Do you still want the baby?"

"Don't you bloody dare do anything to her!"

"No, no, I couldn't. I wouldn't. It's just whatever you decide next is going to determine the rest of our lives." He drew a deep breath as he held Donna, still afraid to look in her eyes. "Option one, you die. Not a fan of that one."

"No," said Donna.

"Option two, you remain in a state of unconsciousness until the child is born and I drop you at home after I take away all your memories of me."

"You're not taking my daughter away, I don't care if you do erase my memory, I'll find you and murder you. I don't care if you can keep coming back."

The Doctor had to smile at that as he held her tighter. He hadn't wanted to leave her anyway.

"Option three is riskier."

"Riskier than my head exploding?"

"I take away all your memories of the last two years, anything that connects us, you'll wake up in hospital and we'll tell you that there was an accident, you've lost your memory and I'm your husband."

Donna shook her head. "I'll just be me then."

"No, no, no, you were never just you, Donna. You're brilliant. You've always been brilliant. Since the day I met you."

"You called me a pencil inside a mug then."

He cringed at being reminded of his words. Why the hell had he said that? "I was wrong. I was so so wrong. Look, if we're lucky, very, very lucky, the baby might be able to heal your brain through her regenerative energy, over time."

"Then I could remember you? And everything?"

"Yeah, that's the idea. And we'll be together. The three of us."

"You won't like me," she said.

"No. I'll love you."

They didn't look at each other, just held each other.

"Yeah, Time Boy," Donna finally said. "Option three."

* * *

><p>The Doctor's watch went off, snapping him out of his daydream. It was high pitched and annoying and he could hear Esther barking at it from upstairs. He struggled to shut it off. Furthermore, the banana pancakes were burning. He quickly rescued them from the pan and put them on a plate to add them to the tray. He went to the upstairs bedroom to find Donna still laying on the bed, rubbing Esther behind the ears.<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day," said the Doctor.

Donna smiled. "Breakfast in bed. You shouldn't have," she said.

Donna sat up as the Doctor arranged the tray in front of her.

"Of course I should have," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, you really should have," she said. "You owe me. Big time."

"I know," said the Doctor.

Donna smiled. "I'm joking, John."

"I'm not."

Just then, the Doctor's watch alarm went off again.

"That's your watch?," asked Donna.

"Yes." The Doctor fumbled to put it on silent.

Donna peered over at the watch. "What did you set it for?"

"I didn't." He looked back at Donna. "Never mind, I'll sort it later. So, Saturday, all to ourselves, what do you want to do today?"

Donna smiled. "I think I would like a day at the museum."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were in the car and on the way to the British Museum.<p>

"What? I can't go to museums?," asked Donna. "I can't be interested in museums?"

"No, never said that," said the Doctor. "I just supposed when I said we could do anything you'd want to go shopping or for a spa day or something."

"Just had one on my birthday, remember? And we have been to every baby shop in Greater London and they've fleeced you at all of them." Donna sighed. "On our great adventures, do we ever go to museums?"

"We sort of stay off the beaten track," the Doctor answered.

"Oh, the Rough Guide. Sounds exciting."

The Doctor smiled, remembering Donna back on the Oodsphere. That big coat, the handcuffs, "Well, at least we've got quality!" He should have told her he loved her then. She probably would have slapped him, but it would have been worth it.

It would have made for an extremely awkward conversation about handcuffs the Doctor realized.

"What?", asked Donna interrupting his thought.

"What?"

"You were smiling at something, skinny boy. What was it?"

"I was just thinking of you."

"Oh, the pre-head injury me, I take it?"

He looked at her in dismay. "What makes you say that? When did you start dividing yourself like that?"

Donna sighed. "I just think sometimes that pre-head injury Donna must have done something pretty spectacular at some point."

"You are pretty spectacular and all you ever did, really, was you were your brilliant self." He glanced over at her, there were tears in her eyes. "Are you alright, Donna?"

"Sorry, hormones."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Donna Noble. Always brilliant."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna or the British Museum, though wouldn't it be cool to own at least one of those? Thanks for the reads and reviews and the follows.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna set off exploring the museum. Donna's back kept bothering her, so they took frequent breaks and stopped to rest while the Doctor would expound upon some object. Donna would question him about where he learned all this and he lied and said it was in the audio tour from some other trip he'd taken there. Truth was he hadn't been there in a hundred years or so and only vaguely remembered what that outing was all about. Something about mummies and the moon falling into the Earth.<p>

They ended up in the clock room and the Doctor found that fascinating, even though Donna couldn't have been less interested. He leaned forward to peer closer at various timepieces and she stood back, trying to hide her yawns.

Not very well, though. He looked back at her in dismay.

"Donna, look at this! It's the oldest marine chronometer in Europe! How can you not be interested?"

"Easily. I'm going to sit. Why don't you let me know when you're done?"

Donna walked to the nearby bench and sat. The Doctor's watch alarm went off again. It also set off all of the other clocks and alarms in the room, as they all started chiming, gonging and ringing at once. He looked at Donna as she rubbed her back and walked over to her.

"What is this? Some kind of watch plague?", she asked.

"Are you alright? Do you want to leave?," he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little back ache. I still want to see the rest," she said.

"Come on then," he said. "Al- never mind, let's go."

* * *

><p>They stopped for lunch at one of the cafes. Donna was glad, she was famished, but hadn't wanted to give John any more excuses to go home. He seemed almost paranoid, checking around every corner before she went round it. She started watching the families nearby with small children. She motioned over to one with mum, dad and two angelic looking girls.<p>

"That'll be us soon," she said as she picked absentmindedly at her salad.

John looked over, just as one of the girls screamed and the other pulled out a chunk of her hair. He looked anxiously back at Donna.

"Okay, not exactly us," said Donna. "At least, God, I hope not. I've had dreams about her, you know."

"Have you?" He took the banana off his tray and started eating it.

Donna felt stupid now. Why had she brought this up? "Well, you know they aren't really her, they're just a dream, but they've been practically every night for weeks."

"What's she like then?"

Donna blushed. "She's ginger."

John grinned. "Lucky her."

"Lucky? You've never had to put up with being called 'ginge' and being teased at school."

"I got teased plenty at school."

"Really? What did you get teased at school about?"

John took a deep breath and spoke very seriously. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed, Donna, but I'm a bit odd."

"No!," she said in mock shock. "You? Odd? Never!"

He smiled at her.

"Did I know how weird you were when I agreed to go out with you?," Donna asked.

John paused and considered it. "Yes, you definitely knew."

"Maybe that was my problem with men. I kept looking for normal and got weird, not weird like you, disturbingly weird like I changed my mobile number after I broke it off with them. Maybe I decided to go after weird and hoped I would get nice." She looked back at him. "What about you? What made you go after ginger and mouthy? Did you get tired of blonde and did whatever you said?"

"Uh... well, I don't know that that is exactly what I would say happened-"

"Oh, my God!," Donna shrieked giddily. "I did it again, by accident! Blonde! You used to go after blondes! I love when I guess things by accident, you get this look of panic on your face!"

"Well, that's all done now," said John. "Besides, I didn't exactly go after ginger and mouthy, you sort of caught me by surprise one day."

"Be glad I did. You so need someone like me."

"Oh, I know."

Donna felt the twinge in her back again and ignored it, smiling back up at John.

* * *

><p>Donna led the Doctor into one of the Roman rooms. It made him anxious because of Pompeii, he hoped she wouldn't make any connections, but she seemed to find the whole thing fascinating. He followed close behind, just to make sure. She excused herself to use the toilet and he wandered to where a museum guide was giving a talk.<p>

"This unusual relief was excavated from the villa of a marble merchant in Rome. He was called Lucius Caecilius Iucundus..."

The Doctor was floored. Seriously? Lucius Caecilius Iucundus? Wasn't that a coincidence? He was glad Donna was gone so he could have a closer look and not have to set off a fire alarm with his sonic screwdriver or something to create a distraction.

"These are some of the household gods, we can't be certain of their names, a man on the left, some sort of box in the middle and a woman on the right..."

The Doctor looked. It was him! Not the first time he'd been called a god, but still it was flattering whenever it happened. The TARDIS in the middle, wouldn't she be thrilled to know? And Donna! Donna on the right, she made one magnificent goddess, though he wished they would have immortalized her in something that showed she was ginger. He turned back grinning to find the entire group and the guide were staring at him.

The Doctor then realized it was because he was standing next to a relief of himself. As a god. In the British Museum.

"Oh, yes, fascinating, this," the Doctor said trying to maintain an air of nonchalance. "It's all ancient and Roman and... stuff."

"That's uncanny," said the guide, "you look just like the god on the left."

"Even your hair..." said one of the women in the group.

"Well, you know just a coincidence..." said the Doctor. "It's not as if I were in Pompeii on volcano day and saved a marble merchant's family's life with a box and now they think I'm a lord- I mean, god." He saw Donna re-entering the room. "Oh, well, got to go."

The group murmured as the Doctor ran back to Donna, putting himself between her and the relief. He saw heads turn to Donna and back to the relief, comparing. The murmurs grew louder.

"Let's go," he said to Donna.

"But I'm not done yet." She noticed the group. "What are they all looking at? Have I gotten that fat?"

"No, you're lovely, I just want to give us time to have a rest before the theater."

"But-"

"It's the British Museum, Donna. Trust me, it's not going anywhere." He paused, considering that. Well, not for a while anyway.

She relented and he led her out. As they passed the clock room going down, he heard his watch go off again. It once again set off all of the other clocks in the room.

"They really ought to get that fixed," said Donna.

"I swear! They just started going off!", the Doctor heard a curator shouting at a colleague. "That one over there hasn't even ticked in thirty years!"


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Hamlet or Hairspray. Well, technically I do own hairspray and I've got the soundtrack for the film, but not the actual Hairspray. Thanks for the reads and reviews and the follows. It's great to hear from you all.

* * *

><p>Donna got dressed for the theater in the purple maxi dress she'd bought months ago. She'd worn it twice since then, but her stomach had it stretched to the max tonight. She looked down as she put on her earrings.<p>

"You, miss, need to come out so Mummy can buy some new evening wear." She smiled. "Come on, I'll get you something cute as well. If we let Daddy buy, we can get the whole store probably."

She took her clutch and went in the bedroom where Esther watched from a perch on the bed as John put the last touches on his tuxedo.

"Look at you. Very debonair," she said.

"I'm just going to tell you for the last time this tuxedo is cursed. Every time I wear it, something bad happens. I should have burned it years ago."

She looked down at his feet. Black Chuck Taylors. Donna considered arguing about it, but she suspected it would just result in him changing the whole outfit.

"Exactly what happens if you wear the cursed tuxedo?," asked Donna.

"Well..."

"This is the Christmas trees all over again, isn't it? You look handsome. Come on, just wear it for four hours for me? Please?"

She saw him soften at her pleading.

"Fine," he said.

"Besides, I don't even know what you've gotten me tickets to. Is it Hamlet? It is, isn't it?"

"No, not Hamlet. Hairspray."

"Hairspray?" Donna paused. "You are taking me to Hairspray?"

"Yes. I thought you might like it. Was I wrong?"

"No, no. It's just..." She paused. "Thought you'd want to see something serious. That's all."

* * *

><p>The Doctor was enjoying Hairspray. He'd seen it before, but only as a production in the the eighth New York. He didn't know why Donna thought his John Smith persona was so serious. Though now she was giving him strange looks when he would sing along. He couldn't win with her. They had made it through nearly the whole thing and "You Can't Stop The Beat" had started. The Doctor was getting into it when his watch went off again. Donna rolled her eyes. He caught Donna's glare as well as that of the other patrons around him.<p>

"Excuse me, sir, I'm trying to follow the play-" said the woman on his right.

"It's never done this before," said the Doctor. He moved to silence the watch.

"It's really quite rude of you," the patroness said primly.

The watch insisted upon beeping.

"I paid good money for my tickets-" she began.

Donna wasn't having it, though. She leaned over the Doctor and looked the woman in the eye. She might have been annoyed, but she wasn't going to let anyone talk to her husband like that. "Then maybe you ought to watch the play. You can't hear it over a little beeping?"

"I wasn't talking to you."

Donna scoffed. "You were talking to my husband so you were talking to me."

The Doctor struggled to stop the beeping. He now had the attention of the whole row.

"Then maybe you had better keep him in line," said the woman.

"Maybe I ought to put you in line, you stupid woman."

"Donna..." said the Doctor.

"Are you so worried about missing the play? Do you know what happens? They sing and dance and end segregation, okay?"

The woman shook her head. "Well, now you've spoiled it. It's ruined."

The Doctor saw Donna wince and groan.

"Oh, now you as well?", said the patroness.

The Doctor's watch went off again. He finally realized what it meant.

The TARDIS set his watch and the TARDIS had set an alarm on it for when a Time Baby would be ready to come out. Oddly enough, the TARDIS seemed to be the only one with an exact date of conception. His watch had set off all the other clocks to try and get his attention. It had been trying to get his attention all day which meant Donna had been in labor for hours.

"We should go," said the Doctor.

"No, we're not going just because this bint is annoyed!"

The Doctor leaned over to whisper in Donna's ear. "You said your back has been bothering you all day?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Pain from the uterus gets referred to the nerves in your back. Actually, it's kind of impressive the way-"

"How do you know that?" She looked at him in surprise.

Oh, right, this was one of those things that human males weren't meant to know. "I read."

"So, I've been in labor all day?"

"Possibly."

Donna glared at him. "Might have mentioned that."

"Yeah. Sorry. We really should go."

The Doctor helped Donna up and start the climb down the row of patrons.

"Why are my feet wet?," shrieked the patroness.

The Doctor looked at Donna, then back at the patroness. "Uh, sorry."

"John, don't apologize to her," said Donna. She looked down the row of patrons still seated. "I'm sorry, pregnant woman, leaving the theater in a hurry, do you think you might want to get up?"

The Doctor looked up to see about half the theater was staring at them. Their row was shuffling up out of their seats to make way for he and Donna. The Doctor held tight to her hand as they made their way back to the lobby. He thought his hearts might jump out of his throat, he was experiencing such a dizzying mix of excitement and anxiety. Their daughter was definitely coming.

And not one thing was ready.

* * *

><p>Martha Jones was not putting this down as a Valentine's Day to remember.<p>

Instead of getting married in a month, she was back staying with her mum since she had been living with Tom who suddenly decided he needed the flat. Francine had tried to cheer her up, even bought her some chocolates, but in the end, there was nothing that put your life in perspective quite as much as spending Valentine's with your mum. Francine had gone to bed and Martha was watching Love Actually, her third romantic comedy in a row, not that she was laughing much. Emma Thompson had just discovered her husband was cheating on her and Joni Mitchell was playing, Martha started to feel tears coming on when her mobile rang.

"Hello?", she sniffled.

"Martha? Are you alright?"

"Doctor? I'm fine. Is everything alright? Is Donna alright?," she asked.

"Well... Donna's fine, but she might have been in labor all day and I ignored my watch alarm and she's in the car now-"

Martha heard a car horn blow.

"That's her. Needless to say, she's a little anxious to get to hospital."

"I have to get things ready, I thought we were doing this next Friday. Blimey!"

"I know, I know, Martha. I'm sorry."

Martha searched her mind for a delay. "How far apart are the contractions? Tell her you shouldn't bother going to hospital until they're closer."

"Tried it."

She tried again. "Is she packed?"

"She had the bags in the boot of the car. I should have seen that coming really..."

"Okay," said Martha, "do whatever you can to buy us some time. I'll call Jack and the staff and I don't know what..."

"I don't know, either."

Martha heard the car horn again. It was longer and more insistent this time.

"I had better go," said the Doctor.

Martha nodded in agreement, even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I think you had better."


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Doctor, Donna or any of it. Thanks for the reviews and the follows and the reads.

* * *

><p>Donna was about to lose it as she sat in the backseat of the Mercedes. John had gone from the theater and gotten on the motorway. She had told him not to go on the motorway, surface roads would do nicely, but he insisted this was just as quick. He had driven past the turn off for the hospital and put them on the bloody M4 and were passing Heathrow before she had gotten him to turn around. They were finally off the motorway after having somehow gone through a very scary patch of South London and they were slowing down to pull into a petrol station.<p>

Donna couldn't believe what was happening. "John, what are you doing?"

"Stopping for petrol."

Donna shook her head. "You are stopping for petrol?"

"Yes, well, don't want to run out of petrol, do we?"

"Yes, well, don't want to give birth in the back seat of the Merc, do we?"

John sighed. "I'll just be a moment."

Donna groaned as he got out and shut the door. She looked up to see that he was walking inside the petrol station.

"What? Pay at the bloody pump, John!"

The Doctor walked inside. The clerk looked him up and down.

"Hi, yes, I need to kill some time. Never done that before, killing time. Which is odd because I've done lots of things with time."

"You what?"

"Never mind what I say. I'm a madman. Do you sell Jelly Babies?"

Donna watched with increasing fury as she saw John dart around the store, picking up seemingly random items.

"I am going to murder him..."

* * *

><p>Rhys Williams opened the door to the flat to find Jack and Ianto waiting.<p>

"Oh, come on!", said Rhys. "Not tonight!"

"Is Gwen here?", asked Jack.

"Jack, is that you?", she exclaimed.

Before Rhys could stop them, Jack and Ianto were inside the flat. "No, come on, it's Valentine's Day!," he protested.

"Well, we all had plans," said Ianto.

"Gotta go, Gwen! Baby's coming!," called Jack.

"Already? Let me put some clothes on!"

"Don't get dressed on my account!", Jack hollered back.

Ianto handed Rhys car keys.

"Gwen said you could drive the Land Rover to London."

"What baby? What's in London?", asked Rhys.

Gwen entered, pulling on a jacket. "Oh, right, long story, don't think we have time for it now." She looked at Jack. "So, what's going on? What's happening?"

"Martha's trying to get her staff together and the Doctor is driving circles around London until she does."

Gwen snorted. "Bet that's going over well."

Rhys held up the keys. "If I'm driving the Land Rover to London, how are you lot getting there?"

Jack started programming the vortex manipulator.

"What's that for?", asked Rhys.

"Gwen, Ianto, grab on," said Jack. "Not the exact circumstances I wanted to say that under..."

Ianto looked at Rhys. "The address is on a sticky on the dash."

Gwen and Ianto each took hold of one of Jack's arms.

"See you soon," said Gwen.

Rhys stood there in total shock as the three were swept into the vortex.

* * *

><p>Francine was dead asleep when she was awoken by the sound of shouting. She descended the stairs to find Martha, on her mobile, arguing as she tried to dress with her free hand.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought when you made a promise, you kept it!," snapped Martha.

"Oh, God, Martha, are you talking to Tom?" Francine shook her head.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry I ever met you in an aborted timeline! How's that? Think about that one." Martha hung up the phone. realizing just how ridiculous she sounded as she looked up to meet her mother's gaze.

Francine drew a deep breath. "So, a reconciliation isn't imminent, I take it?"

"Tom was supposed to help me with something for work and he changed his mind," said Martha. "And now, I'm screwed. And the Doctor and Donna..."

Francine's eyes automatically darted up. "The Doctor? Is that this secret work project you've been working on that Tom objected to?"

"Mum, it's important. It really is. I can't go into it."

"I think you had better."

Martha sighed. "The Doctor is having a baby."

Francine looked at Martha in disbelief. "He can do that?"

"No, Donna is having a baby. Donna is having the Doctor's baby."

"The ginger from that video conference thing?"

"Yes. Donna saved the universe from the Daleks, but there was an accident, she got all this Time Lord knowledge she wasn't meant to and it would have killed her if the Doctor hadn't erased her memory, but she was pregnant so he couldn't just leave her, so I've been helping him pretend to be human and with the medical stuff, but Tom was supposed to pretend to be the midwife at the birth and he called that off. I can't just get someone because they'll know it's an alien baby and we already have Major Ellis convinced there's something going on." Martha realized that was probably the most complicated story she had ever told and she had done so without taking a breath.

"Who's Major Ellis?", Francine finally asked.

"I don't know, he's obsessed with the Doctor or something, maybe he has a crush on him..."

Martha realized her mother was being quiet. She looked up at Francine.

"Okay, just give me ten minutes to get ready."

"What?"

"You need someone to pretend to be a midwife, don't you?"

"Well, yes-"

"I'm a trained psychiatrist, Martha, I've been taught how to deliver a baby. I've been at the births of your nephew, most of your cousins and I gave birth to you, your brother and your sister without so much as a paracetamol. So, unless you can find someone else-"

"No! No, this works."

"I'll get dressed." Francine paused. "At some point, we really do need to discuss your issues with men."

Martha nodded. "I can't say I disagree."

* * *

><p>The Doctor had stalled as long as he could, driving in the blocks around the hospital. He didn't dare look at the backseat for fear that Donna was going to murder him as soon as he did.<p>

"So," said the Doctor, "which car park do you think we should use?"

"John! I don't bloody care about which car park, you can park the car in the waiting room for all I care!"

"Might be hard to get it up the lift..."

"John!"

Donna leaned forward from the backseat. "John Smith, I am going to warn you once. If you stall any longer and I have to give birth to this child in the corridor with my vagina out on display to all and sundry because you kept me from queueing up for a birth room in time, I am going to kill you. I'm not saying that I won't regret it later, but I will kill you."

The Doctor looked in the rearview mirror to see Donna's most furious expression. He felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket.

"Uh, hold that thought." He took out the mobile and read it quickly. Martha saying she was in. "Okay, let's park."

He found the nearest available space and parked. He rushed out to help Donna, then went to the boot. He found that Donna had packed three bags for the hospital and something that looked familiar.

"Donna, why is there a hatbox in here?"

"In case I need a hat, obviously!"

He looked at her in dismay. "You're having a baby, what do you need a hat for?"

Donna crossed her arms. "Do you want to stand here and argue with me or do you want to bring it?"

The Doctor sighed and grabbed the three bags and the hatbox.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Torchwood, and I am running low on clever ways to say that. Thanks for the reads and the reviews and the follows. This was originally a giant chapter.

* * *

><p>The porter pushed Donna along in a wheelchair, John followed her with the bags and the hatbox. They went up to the maternity ward where an older woman was waiting for them.<p>

"Hello, I'm Francine. Donna Smith?"

"Yes."

Francine looked back at John. "You must be Dad. How are we doing?"

John didn't speak for a moment, Donna looked back at him to see he was in total shock. That was just great. "Uh, well, you know, I'm fine. Always fine me."

Donna looked back up at Francine. "He's just recently gone mad."

"Well, let's get you settled," said Francine as she started leading them into a room.

* * *

><p>Mickey was sitting in the waiting room, resting his head against the back of a chair when Gwen, Ianto and Jack arrived. He had a laptop set up, beeping regularly on the chair across from him, monitoring chatter around the hospital.<p>

"Why was I the first one here?," asked Mickey.

"We had to get Gwen," said Jack.

"I got here before the Doctor and Donna did. Do you know the looks I've been getting?"

"Stop your moaning. Jack dropped us two miles from the hospital and we had to run the rest of the way," said Gwen.

Ianto put down the Torchwood briefcases and started setting up the communications station.

"So, how is she?," asked Gwen.

"Who?," asked Mickey.

"Donna, you idiot!," shouted Gwen.

Wilf and Sylvia arrived at the waiting room.

"Why are you all here? Did he call you lot before me?," asked Sylvia.

Gwen, Ianto, Jack and Mickey looked at each other, avoiding eye contact with Sylvia at all costs.

"Does anyone want tea or coffee?," asked Ianto.

"So he did, then," said Sylvia. "Typical."

"Tea for everyone, then?," asked Ianto.

* * *

><p>Donna had to admit she was getting excellent service after she checked in. It hadn't been ten minutes when Doctor Jones arrived. Her friends had told her horror stories about being stuck on the ward and left when their obstetricians had tennis matches or dinner reservations to get to. She hoped it wasn't because Doctor Jones was spending Valentine's Day alone. Poor woman. Still, she was young and gorgeous and a doctor, she wouldn't be alone for long, Donna suspected.<p>

"Okay, Mrs. Smith," said Doctor Jones, "everything looks perfectly normal and the baby's not showing any signs of distress."

Donna nodded and looked at John. He, on, the other hand, did not look well.

Doctor Jones got up. "We'll be back in a little bit."

"Thank you," said Donna.

Doctor Jones and Francine left. John looked at Donna.

"I just have to get some water," he said and started for the door, not waiting for an answer.

"Pretty sure you left the Jelly Babies in the car," said Donna. "Thank God we got those."

John smiled. "They're more useful than you might think, Donna."

She had to smile back at that one. He was so hopeless sometimes.

* * *

><p>The Doctor followed Martha and Francine out of the room. He was positively flabbergasted at Francine's presence.<p>

"Uh, Martha, sorry, what's going on-"

Francine narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. "I'm helping you or didn't you get that?"

Martha shrugged. "Tom wouldn't help, Mum stepped in last minute."

The Doctor looked at Francine. "You're helping me?"

"Yes," said Francine.

Jack emerged from the waiting room.

"Francine Jones! Be still my heart!"

"You know you're incorrigible?," asked Francine.

"Oh, but that's how you like me," said Jack as he gave Francine a hug. He turned to Martha. "Okay, status report."

"It's a baby, Jack, you can't go around saying 'status report,'" said Martha.

"Well, how long are we going to be here?," asked Jack.

"I don't know!"

"It's a baby. It comes when it comes," said Francine.

Jack looked at the Doctor. "You've looked better."

"I'm fine, really."

Martha nodded towards the shut door of Donna's room. "You should get back in there," she pronounced.

"Probably right about that," he said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," said Francine. "Just try breathing. It might help."

"Yeah, Donna's doing fine."

"I meant you," she said walking off.

"Francine," said the Doctor.

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Thank you," he said.

Francine only nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Major Ellis met Johnson outside the hospital. He looked round, not seeing her team.<p>

"Where are your people, Johnson? Are they already inside?"

Johnson shook her head. "I'm covert. There's nothing covert about breaking into a maternity ward and taking a woman's baby."

Ellis was perturbed. "They told me you could handle the job, apparently they were mistaken."

"I think we should rethink our strategy, perhaps infiltrating Torchwood-"

"You're not here to think! You're here to do your duty!"

Johnson stiffened. "Very well, sir. I can do that, but first I want assurances."

"What sort of assurances?," asked Ellis.

"Amnesty," she said flatly.

"Amnesty?"

"Do you know who we're dealing with? There's going to be blowback. They say he took down Harriet Jones' administration with a single word."

"That's an urban legend."

"All legends have a kernel of truth in them." Johnson paused. "There's more going on here than you've told me and I don't like to be kept in the dark, so either get me amnesty or do this yourself."

"Fine," said Ellis, "I'll do this myself."

Ellis started walking in.

"Just one thing, you said this was limited to you, me and the PM."

"It is."

"Then who rang me to say Donna Smith had checked in to hospital?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Ellis as he disappeared past the hospital doors. No one else could possibly know, it must have just been a power play on Johnson's part.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Torchwood, those kids on the Sarah Jane Adventures, any of them. Thanks for the reads and reviews and follows. What I meant to say last time was that chapter was originally part of this chapter, but I split it up on grounds of being giant. Then I decided I couldn't bear the waiting so you get all of this.

* * *

><p>Rhys Williams arrived at the hospital and hauled two duffel bags up to the maternity wing. He walked down the corridor and heard Jack's voice. He turned to see the waiting room where Jack, Ianto and some people he didn't recognize were.<p>

Rhys walked in as Jack was waxing nostalgic to an older man. "I loved the nineteen forties," he said. "Except for the war of course. The fashion..."

"We guessed that," said Ianto.

Jack ignored him. "The music even more than that. Big band orchestras. Sinatra, Cab Calloway, Ella Fitzgerald. Hey, have I ever told you guys about the time I saved Ella Fitzgerald from the space caterpillars?"

"You sound worse than the Doctor," said Mickey.

Jack finally looked up to see Rhys. "Everyone, this is Gwen's husband, Rhys. This is Wilf, Sylvia and Mickey." He looked at Rhys. "Gwen will be right back, she's just doing a patrol of the perimeter."

Rhys looked around at the command center they had set up.

"Have you taken over the waiting room?," asked Rhys. "What if someone else wants to wait?"

Jack shrugged. "You know what I miss, Wilf? There's no romance in music today."

"Oh, that's for sure," said Wilf. "Though I sort of like that Jay-Z fellow."

"Yeah, he's good," said Jack.

"You know he's married to Beyonce."

Rhys just stood in disbelief as Ianto started inspecting the duffle bags.

"Is that all the bags?", asked Ianto. "Where's the trunk?"

"What am I? Your bloody bellhop? Why are we in a maternity ward anyway?"

"What? Didn't you get the emails?," asked Wilf.

Gwen entered. "Oh, hi, sweetheart."

"What's going on? First Christmas, now Valentine's Day?"

Gwen shrugged. "Christmas was an emergency and as for tonight, how am I supposed to tell a Time Baby when to come?"

Rhys paused. "What's a Time Baby?"

Sylvia scoffed. "Good luck getting a straight answer on that one."

* * *

><p>Donna watched the sun rise from over John's shoulder. She was leaning against him, trying to find a comfortable position for the latest contraction.<p>

"There, sweetheart, just breathe through it," said John.

"Stupid useless childbirth clinic," Donna muttered.

"Yeah, it was unfair of them to toss us out for talking," mused John. "You're doing brilliantly."

Donna took another deep breath. It seemed as if that was all she was doing: taking deep breaths.

That and screaming.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"You said we decided to have a baby, right?"

"Yes."

"Why did we decide?"

* * *

><p>It was night at Hampton Court. The Doctor ran down the grand corridor, quickly followed by Donna and Katherine of Aragon.<p>

"What do you mean she's an alien?", shrieked Donna.

"I don't understand!," said Queen Katherine.

"What's to understand? Anne Boleyn, well, the real Anne Boleyn has long since been possessed by one of the Xercici!"

"Does that mean Elizabeth I was an alien?", asked Donna.

"Who's Elizabeth I?", asked Katherine.

Donna looked at the Doctor. "Oh, I've done it, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you've really done it," said the Doctor, his trainers squeaking against the floor as he slid to a halt in front of a great pillar. "The transmitter should be in here. I'll neutralize it so she can't transmit any more plans to the first strike invasion force."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and popped open the panel of the pillar. He wen to to work on the wires and switches for the transmitter.

Donna looked sympathetically at Katherine. "Have you thought of taking a vacation home? Maybe somewhere warm and sunny like Majorca?"

Katherine looked at the Doctor. "You're saying my husband's mistress, the Protestant heretic, the Lady Anne is from another world?"

"Well, she is and she isn't. The Xercici are a parasitic race, they take over the free will of their host, they don't change their DNA, though. It all depends on how you define human, I suppose." He paused. "Invasion of the Body Snatchers! It's like that! Not the original, the one with Nicole Kidman. Oh, right, you haven't seen that. You haven't seen Nicole Kidman. That's the problem with the sixteenth century, there aren't any good popular culture references."

"We should tell the king," said Katherine. "My husband will expel her from the court."

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know that I would count on that."

"And why not, Sir Doctor?"

Donna looked over at the Queen again. "What about Malta? My friend Beatrice went there on her honeymoon, she said it was brilliant."

"Donna," said the Doctor, "do we have to go through this again? Time? Fixed and moveable points? Not altering history so that you aren't born?"

Donna crossed her arms. "Okay, Time Boy, if I alter history so that I'm not born, that means I never came back in time with you to alter history, which means I was born, so exactly how does that work?"

"It's wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, Donna, okay?"

Queen Katherine looked at Donna. "What does that mean?"

"That means he doesn't know and still wants to sound clever," said Donna.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Oh, we're not-" Donna started. The Doctor looked at her pathetically. She threw her hands up. "Sorry, reflex! Six months."

"Actually, seven months, eighteen days, twelve hours, fifteen minutes and forty-two seconds," corrected the Doctor.

"You're still counting the time loop?," asked Donna.

"Do you have any children?"

"No, no, definitely not," said Donna. She looked up to see the Doctor again with the sad Bambi eyes. "What?"

"What do you mean definitely not?," asked the Doctor. "It almost sounds like you mean never."

Donna shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, are we having this conversation now?"

Donna's attention was then distracted by a metal wolf, snarling at the end of the hall as its eyes blinked between green and red lights.

"Run!", shouted the Doctor.

The wolf started barreling down the hall at them. The three ran into a cupboard and the Doctor shut it behind them.

"What was that creature?", exclaimed Katherine.

"And more importantly, won't it find us in the cupboard?," asked Donna.

"Xercici drone. And it won't find us in the cupboard, their sensors don't work through wood." He looked at Donna. "So, what's the problem?"

"We're being chased by a metal wolf?," she asked incredulously.

"No, the children issue."

"Seriously? You want to have this conversation in front of Katherine of Aragon?"

"You seem to know everything about my private life," said Queen Katherine.

The Doctor seem genuinely irritated. "I specifically mentioned ginger Time Babies as a reason to get married!"

"And you were serious?", shrieked Donna.

"What's a ginger Time Baby?", asked Queen Katherine.

The Doctor didn't bother answering. "Do you mean you don't want them? Is it the alien baby thing? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been shagging you all this time," said Donna. She looked over to see Queen Katherine's shocked expression. "Sorry, Your Majesty."

"Then you don't think I would be a good father?," asked the Doctor. "Jenny, it was just because she was unexpected. I can do better."

"No, Doctor, that's not it, that's not it at all." She paused. "It's me."

"What do you mean?"

"You've met my mother! I don't want to screw up some poor ginger Time Baby the way she did me."

"Well, why would you do that?"

"Have you never seen an episode of Oprah?"

"Of course I've seen Oprah! I got her to try the Key Lime Pie for her Favorite Things show!," said the Doctor.

Donna shook her head. "Are you ranking that up there with the time you taught Pythagoras geometry?"

"It was a really good pie, Donna. I'll take you for some right after this."

"I'll just damage any child I come into contact with, I'm sorry."

"You're brilliant, Donna, you could never do anything to damage a child. You're the most caring and wonderful person I know. He or she would be lucky to have you as a mother." He drew a deep breath. "And then I can't bear the thought of being without you."

"What?"

"Donna, you're going to die someday and you're right, I need you. I need someone like you. You'll be gone, but our child, your child would go on... Maybe if I could just have a piece of you, I... this isn't coming out right."

"No, I think it's coming out just fine," said Donna.

"So, if you just want to think about it..."

"Yes," said Donna.

"What?"

"Yes, assuming that it comes out normally and there's not like a five year pregnancy, yeah, Time Boy, you've got yourself a deal."

The metal wolf banged against the door of the cupboard, breaking it. Queen Katherine screamed.

Donna shot the Doctor an irritated look. "Assuming we live, of course."

* * *

><p>Donna looked up at the Doctor. "Way to not answer me."<p>

The Doctor was frozen as he held Donna in her arms. There was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't, he wanted to tell her everything.

But he couldn't.

"Because I love you, Donna," he said, starting to rub her back again. "No better reason."

* * *

><p>Jack was the only one still awake in the waiting room. Ianto had passed out after the fifth round of coffee. Wilf had decided to nap, then Sylvia had fallen asleep while angrily muttering something about missing her daughter's wedding and being barred from the birth room. Gwen was asleep on Rhys, Mickey had draped his jacket over his head. It was morning when Sarah Jane arrived with Luke, trailed by Clyde and Rani. Jack looked up in disbelief.<p>

"I thought you just had the one kid!", Jack shouted, causing some of the waiting room brigade to stir.

"I do. These two followed me because they wanted to see what a Time Baby looked like," Sarah Jane said with not a little irritation.

"And who told them about the Time Baby?," asked Jack.

Sarah Jane looked over at Luke.

"I'm sorry, Captain Harkness," said Luke.

"Come on, it's not like we don't keep secrets all the time, is it?," asked Clyde.

"I keep telling you, this isn't like other secrets," said Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane's right, guys, this is the biggest secret in the universe," said Jack. "It has to be."

They looked down.

"Well, as long as you're here, you should stay." Jack checked the clock. "This kid's gotta come some time."

* * *

><p>It had been hours. Hours of contractions doing absolutely nothing. Donna screamed for what she felt like was the umpteenth time and crushed John's hand.<p>

"You're doing very well, Donna," said Martha. "We ought to be able to push soon."

Donna groaned. "Right, because I was worried about when the actual labor would start."

"Donna," said John.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're in between contractions, do you think you could see your way to letting go of my hand?"

Donna looked. She hadn't even realized she was still crushing him. "Sorry."

"Thanks."

She immediately screamed and grabbed John's hand.

"That was quick," commented Francine.

"About forty-five seconds," said John.

"What? How do you do that?," asked Donna.

"Let's have a look," said Doctor Jones.

She put gloves on and had a look at Donna, who wondered why people ever took videos of births. She looked a mess, hair everywhere, makeup long since sweating down her face, not to even mention the bikini line situation. Thank God John didn't have a camera. Doctor Jones looked back up at Donna with a smile.

"How do you feel about getting this over with?"

"What?," asked Donna in disbelief. She looked at John. "The books, the internet, they said that part was supposed to take hours."

"Well, you can tell her that when she gets out," Doctor Jones answered.

Donna looked at John. "I can't do this," she said.

"Sort of late to say that," said John.

"No, seriously, I can't do this, John."

"Donna, you can do anything."

Donna pushed for what John claimed was one hour, fifteen minutes and forty-one-point-two seconds, but felt like eternity. Finally Doctor Jones announced the head was coming out. Donna screamed at her for that one, what did she mean just the head? It took another minute before the rest came out as Donna screamed.

"Oh, look, she's ginger!," John exclaimed happily.

Donna would have hit him if she wasn't so worried. The baby wasn't making a sound, her eyes weren't even open.

"What's wrong?", asked Donna.

Doctor Jones didn't answer, she just cut the cord as she and Francine swept her away to the cot on the other side of the room. Donna gripped John's hand.

"John, she didn't cry," said Donna.

"Stay calm, sweetheart."

"Don't tell me to stay calm!"

John kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see, alright?"

Donna found herself shaking as John took her hand off hers.

The Doctor walked over to Martha.

"Is this normal?", Martha whispered.

"Sometimes the respiratory bypass system kicks in," the Doctor said quietly. "Come on, you. Cry for Mummy."

Francine smacked the little girl on the bottom. She wailed like a switch had been turned on. The Doctor looked back to see Donna was relieved and crying. Martha finished cleaning her up, wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to the Doctor.

"This is Mummy," John said softly as he handed the baby to Donna.

"I'm Mummy," said Donna. She couldn't believe it, those words were actually true, she was actually Mummy. She looked up at John. "We made her. You and I."

"Yeah, I was there for that part."

"She's gorgeous," said Donna.

"Of course she is, she takes after you," said John.

Donna looked down to see her baby staring back up at her with John's gorgeous brown eyes. Weren't babies supposed to have blue eyes or something? Funny how she had turned out like the girl in the dream. Donna quickly dismissed that thought as silly, enraptured by the creature in her arms. She looked back at John.

"Thank you," he said. "You were brilliant."

Donna smiled and looked back at the baby. "That's Daddy. Brilliant is his favorite word. You'll be hearing a lot of it."

"Look at you," John cooed, "brand new. Whole world out there for you, whole universe."

Donna looked back at John. "Thanks."

He gave her a quizzical look. "For what?"

"For whatever you said to talk me into this," Donna answered.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>The Doctor arrived in the waiting room. Everyone looked up at him anxiously. He broke out in a grin.<p>

"Eight pounds, five ounces, twenty-one inches and ginger."

Jack let out a whoop and the rest of the room cheered and applauded. There were big hugs all around and suddenly the Doctor found himself hugging Rhys.

"Congratulations!"

"Sorry, this might seem rude, but do I know you?," asked the Doctor.

"I'm Rhys. Gwen's husband. Drove up from Cardiff."

"Oh, thanks for coming," said the Doctor.

He looked over to see Luke, with his two friends. Sarah Jane caught his confused expression.

"I'm sorry, they followed me," said Sarah Jane. "Clyde, Rani this is the Doctor."

The Doctor looked at them. "Why did you follow her?"

"It's my fault," said Luke, "I told them about the Time Baby."

"He's being grounded, believe you me," said Sarah Jane.

The Doctor looked at Clyde and Rani. "This goes no further than here, okay?"

"We could retcon them," said Jack.

"We're not retconning them!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm joking."

"Promise?", asked the Doctor.

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Rani? I had a friend named Rani once. Well, not exactly a friend, it was... complicated. You're not interested in experimenting on human subjects, are you?"

"No," said Rani with a worried look on her face.

"That's good," said the Doctor. "Don't ever change."

Major Ellis watched from down the corridor as they celebrated, waiting to make his move.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, The Sarah Jane Adventures or any of the characters therein. Thanks for the reviews and the follows and the reads.

* * *

><p>The first few hours after the birth were a blur. First, the midwife showed Donna how to nurse the baby. She was all over that, it was absolute bliss having this little creature attached to her, feeling like they were the only two people in the world. Maybe not absolute bliss, the nipple pain wasn't so great, but it seemed as if every daft thing all of her mum friends had told her was starting to pan out. A few months ago, she had woken up in a not dissimilar hospital room and found out she was going to be a mum and was terrified. Today, she didn't know what she had been thinking.<p>

It was time to begin the parade of friends and family. As Donna understood it, they had all been in the waiting room for hours. John brought in Sylvia and Wilf first. Donna braced herself for this, it could go any way with Sylvia.

"Hi," said Donna as she held the baby in her arms.

Sylvia Noble shocked them all by bursting into tears.

"Mum?", asked Donna. Frankly, it was scaring her a little.

"I'm sorry, I'll be alright..."

Donna looked over at Wilf and John who exchanged confused glances. Clearly, neither of them wanted any part of this. Then her mother said something truly confusing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd look so normal..."

Donna looked back at her baby and then again at her mother in disbelief. "What did you think she would look like?"

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right..."

"She's just overcome, Donna," said Wilf.

"Yeah, big day to become to a grandparent," added John.

"Yeah, I remember when you were born like it was yesterday! You looked just like her!," exclaimed Wilf.

Donna saw that both men were trying to save her mother. Normally, she might continue tearing into her, but she was in an exceptionally good mood, probably hormones, she thought. So she let them. "She's got John's eyes, though," said Donna.

"Oh, yes, she certainly has," said Sylvia.

They made it through the rest of the visit uneventfully, with Donna making Wilf promise to look after Esther for the night. She felt awful about that, John tried to tell her Esther would understand. The next in were Ianto and Jack. Funny how those two so often popped up at the same time. Donna quickly got Ianto to hold his niece as Jack looked over his shoulder.

"She is gorgeous!", exclaimed Jack. "A little of John, a lot of Donna."

"Quite a combination," Ianto smiled at Donna.

"She seems to like you, Uncle Ianto," said Donna.

"What? Nothing for Uncle Jack?" Jack started making silly faces at the baby who just frowned.

"She's not impressed, Jack," John said tersely.

"Oh, good, she's got your sense of humor."

"Or her mum's habit of not having any nonsense," said Donna.

The baby started fussing. Ianto quickly handed her back to Donna's waiting arms and they pleaded some sort of work excuse, big proposal due on Monday. Donna was most confused when Sarah Jane and Luke arrived, joined by Luke's friends who he introduced as Clyde and Rani. Teenagers, Sunday afternoon and they had come by to see a baby they weren't even related to? They were sweet enough, though, as they took turns holding her and making faces. Then Sarah Jane explained they had to get home and they all said their good byes.

* * *

><p>"So, what does a Time Baby do?," asked Clyde as the Doctor walked the day's last visitors out of Donna's room.<p>

"What?", asked the Doctor. "What do you mean what does a Time Baby do?"

"Well, has she got special powers or something?"

"She's a baby, she's not one of the X-Men!," said the Doctor. "Her special powers are eating and sleeping."

"She looked at me, though, from across the room," said Rani. "Babies don't do that, well, human ones don't."

"What do you mean they don't?," asked the Doctor.

Sarah Jane looked at the Doctor. "They don't. Their vision isn't much past the person holding them."

"Well, that's rubbish," said the Doctor. He paused. "How have you all survived this long? Most Time Babies are slightly telepathic, not thoughts are anything, just emotions, instincts on a primal level, she might be a little bit, but Donna's human, so..."

Sarah Jane nodded. "I'm taking these three home to be punished. They've got school in the morning anyway."

"Good night, Sarah Jane."

"Good night, Doctor." She smiled. "And again, congratulations."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>John came back to the room and Donna let him hold the baby. She was dying for a shower and to change her clothes. She didn't linger long, though, she found she couldn't stand being away from the baby for long. She quickly changed into some soft jersey pajamas and came back to the bed. John put the baby back in her arms and Donna began nursing again.<p>

"The midwife said she wouldn't eat that much at first," said Donna. "That's the eighth feeding."

"Well, there must be exceptions to every rule," said John.

"Yeah, probably right." She looked up at John. "Did I wake up yesterday morning? I vaguely remember something about banana pancakes."

"You're brilliant," said John.

"She's brilliant," said Donna, gazing down at her baby. "She's the greatest thing I've ever done."

She didn't hear John say anything. She looked back up at him. He looked as if he was considering that statement. As if it could be considered!

"Well... she's definitely up there," he pronounced.

Donna rolled her eyes. "John, unless I have done something seriously brilliant in the past two years that I have completely forgotten, she is the greatest thing I've ever done." She looked back down at her. "What about Zara?"

"Who's Zara?"

"She could be, prawn. Zara Smith," said Donna. "There's a lot of Smiths, but how many Zaras could there be? Would you like that, sweetheart?"

"I like it. I like Zs."

"You like Zs?," asked Donna.

"Yes."

"Well, allons-y, Zara, then."

"Sorry, what?," said John.

There was a knock at the door. It was Jack.

"You're still here?," asked Donna.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just a work thing," said Jack. "Just need him for a little bit, I'll bring him right back."

Donna sighed. John kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Donna nodded and looked back down at her baby. She finished nursing her and went back to her new hobby of cooing at her.

"You are gorgeous, you are. The most beautiful baby ever. No wonder complete strangers want to see you," Donna said to her. She put her back down in the cot and she fussed a little.

"Now, don't start that. Mummy has to use the toilet. I'll be just over there."

Ellis opened the door to Donna's room. He had changed into a porter's uniform and had blended in down the corridor. No one had even noticed him. He heard the water on in the bathroom and walked over to the cot, confident he had some time.

It looked like an ordinary baby. Ginger. He hadn't been expecting that. She was watching him, remarkable, it must have had some sort of advanced development.

As Donna shut off the faucet, she had the sudden urge to run back in the room. She saw a man looming over her baby, ready to push out the cot.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ellis turned to see Donna Noble. The perception filter he had borrowed from UNIT must not have been working as well as he had been counting on.

"I'm the porter, just taking her to the nursery for a few tests."

Donna pointed towards the door. "Back away from her."

Ellis backed away from the cot. "It's completely routine, Mrs. Smith."

Donna put herself between Ellis and the cot. "No one told me about it. Not one word."

"The tests are legally mandated, Mrs. Smith."

"Fine. I'll go with you. She's not leaving my sight especially with some porter who shows up unannounced and wants to take my baby for tests that no one's mentioned! Do you think this is funny? Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Ellis sighed. "Very well, Mrs. Smith."

Ellis turned away, then back and shot Donna with a shock gun, one of the rarities from the UNIT evidence locker. She fell to the ground, eyes rolling in the back of her head. Ellis quickly grabbed the cot and pushed it out into the corridor.

Donna watched. The shock gun hadn't knocked her out, but she was struggling to stay conscious. It was as if she had been hit by a car and punched in the gut at once. She put her hands on the floor and took deep breaths as she got on all fours. She had to stand up, but it was so hard and everything hurt.

Then she heard her baby crying. Zara was crying. Donna would be damned if her first major act of motherhood was to lay on the floor while someone tried to snatch her baby away.

Donna picked herself up off the floor, stood shakily and ran out the door, following her baby's cries.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Doctor, Donna. Thanks for the reads and follows and the reviews. I realized just how cold that cliffhanger was after I did it last night and felt badly about it.

* * *

><p>Down the hall in the waiting, Mickey was playing the security footage of Johnson for the Doctor and Jack. Rhys was passing out sandwiches.<p>

"One for you, Doctor," said Rhys.

"Thanks," said the Doctor, taking the sandwich.

"Did your parents name you Doctor?," asked Rhys. "Did they want you to go into medicine?"

"No, I chose it."

"So, you wanted to go into medicine?," asked Rhys. "Or was it something else? I knew a Doctor once, he turned out to be a bloody drug dealer."

"Rhys!", hissed Gwen.

"What?"

"Anyway," said Mickey. He pointed at a figure on the screen. "See? She comes in, stands around, talks to this bloke and leaves."

"Can't you get a better angle on the man?", asked Jack.

"No, but I'll tell you this, she got into a Range Rover, I ran the number plates and it came back with nothing."

Jack looked at the Doctor. "Gotta be covert ops."

"Yeah, well maybe if I hack into Whitehall-", mused Mickey.

"Shh. Everyone just shut up!", said the Doctor.

Everyone stopped and looked at the Doctor.

"Does anyone hear that?," he asked.

No one did.

"Hear what?," asked Jack.

The Doctor didn't answer. He ran down the hall to Donna's room and slid in, Jack in hot pursuit. The Doctor looked inside, devastated to find it empty.

"Oh, God," said Jack. He yelled back at the waiting room. "Mickey! Lock down the building!"

Alarms started blaring. Gwen and Ianto came out, guns drawn. Martha joined them.

"Doctor! What's happened?"

"She's gone, she's gone... No, no, no... She's crying."

Jack looked over at the team. "Gwen?"

"Four exits to the building, main, rear delivery door, the A&E door and another fire exit on the west side."

"I'll take the main door, Ianto the back, Martha the A&E, Gwen the west side, report back if you find anything. Doctor, come on."

Jack looked to see the Doctor was already down the nearest staircase. He sped after him.

* * *

><p>Donna ran down the stairs. It wasn't exactly comfortable considering she had just given birth twelve hours before, but she didn't care. She was following the sound of the baby crying, not stopping until she got to her.<p>

She finally came to the end of the stairs, the door to the exit was locked, but she heard crying from inside the building. She went back in and saw the man carrying a travel carrier. Donna ran after him, following him into a closed waiting room.

Ellis turned and was surprised to see her. He set the travel carrier down on a nearby chair. He seemed disgusted at Donna. "That was enough voltage to take down a Slitheen. How are you conscious?"

"Give her back," said Donna. "I just want her back. Do you want money or something? Is that it?"

Ellis looked at her. "Money? Are you serious?"

"Please, just don't hurt her."

"Where's the Doctor?"

"What? Doctor Jones, I don't know." Donna edged closer to the baby, trying to make sure she was alright. It now occurred to Donna she wasn't making a sound, but she must have been screaming the whole time. Donna had heard her.

"Don't be stupid. You know I mean the Doctor."

Donna had no clue what he was on about. The doctor? What doctor? They were in a hospital. "I don't. I really, really don't."

Ellis reset the shock gun. "I'm changing this to kill. Follow me and you won't get up again."

Donna looked over at the baby, who was staring at her.

"Over my dead body then," said Donna.

"What?"

Donna decided that she had no choice, she was really going to regret this, but not as much as she would regret letting some madman take her baby. She made a lunge at Ellis, taking him completely by surprise. She knocked the shock gun out of his hand and tossed it across the room, Ellis flipped her over onto her back and she screamed. She kicked him in the groin and he let out a yell, but didn't move.

"Don't bloody move."

Donna looked up to see Gwen pointing some kind of gun at the back of Ellis' head.

"Get up," said Gwen.

Gwen dragged Ellis up and forced him against the wall. Donna pulled herself up and rushed to get the baby out of the carrier. She cuddled her to her chest.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Mummy's got you." She kissed her on the head and looked up at Gwen. "Who are you?"

"Right. I'm Gwen. I work with Jack."

"In the Cardiff office?"

"Yes, that's me. Gwen from Cardiff."

Jack, John and Ianto ran in the room.

"Donna, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He shot me with that stupid taser or whatever, but I'm fine," said Donna.

Jack picked up the shock gun and looked at John incredulously.

"He shot you with this?," he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Come on, Donna, let's get you back in bed," said John.

"No, I just want to go home. Please John."

"John?", Shouted Ellis.

"Shut up," said Gwen pushing the gun into his head.

"Donna, I will take you home as soon as I can, but I want Doctor Jones to look you over."

Donna nodded and John helped her up off the floor.

* * *

><p>Jack dragged Ellis back up into the waiting room and shoved him down into a chair.<p>

"My mission is sanctioned by the PM," said Ellis. "Whatever you're going to do you won't get away with. We have files on all of you. Jack Harkness. Mickey Smith. Ianto Jones." He looked over at Rhys. "Who the hell are you?"

"Gwen's husband."

"Why are you here?," he spat. Rhys just sat there looking cross.

"Shut up, you!," said Gwen.

"Hey! I'm the one asking the questions," said Jack. He leaned forward. "Is there anyone else coming? Who knows about this?"

"It's my project," said Ellis.

"I don't believe you," said Jack.

Ianto shoved a syringe into Ellis' thigh. He shouted.

"Oh, what? Big strong baby kidnapper can't handle needles?," he asked. "You're going to regret trying to take my goddaughter."

"Your goddaughter?," asked Jack.

"Oh. Donna asked me."

"I think you're a little too far undercover, mate," said Mickey.

"Why would she ask you and not me?," said Jack.

"Is that a serious question?," asked Ianto.

"Could you two discuss this another time?," Said Gwen.

Ellis' eyes rolled back. "Just the PM and Johnson."

"What's the code name for the operation?," asked Jack.

"Stormbreaker..." Ellis answered hazily.

"Mickey..."

"On it." Mickey pulled out his laptop and turned it on. The Doctor entered.

"Stormbreaker. Suppose you lot thought you were being clever."

Ellis looked up at the Doctor. The eyes were cold, but somehow still full of fury. His normally lanky, goofy frame was somehow towering over him.

"What do you want with my daughter?", he said. He felt his voice deepen with the last word, it had been so long since he had said that.

"Why do you think?"

"See, normally, I would give you a chance, I would let you prove that you can be a better person, but not today. Today, I don't care."

"Are you going to kill me?", asked Ellis.

"No, I'm going to take you on a trip."

* * *

><p>Gwen and Jack hustled Ellis into the back of the Land Rover along with the Doctor while Ianto stayed at the hospital. They drove back to the Doctor's house and went down to the cellar. Jack shoved Ellis into the jumpseat.<p>

"Sorry, what's the plan?," asked Gwen.

"Well, this is a time machine," said the Doctor as he started moving the TARDIS controls. "I've set it on future and random."

"Random?," asked Gwen. "Do you really think it's a good idea to travel around in a time machine you've set on random?"

The TARDIS started into the vrtex, jostling along her passengers. Gwen hit padding on one of the rails.

"You might have warned me to hold on!," said Gwen.

"See wherever it goes is where we're leaving him," said the Doctor. He looked at Ellis. "You had better hope the TARDIS is in a better mood than I am, but somehow I doubt it."

The TARDIS gave a low hum as if to emphasize the point.

"What was that?," asked Ellis.

"The TARDIS," answered the Doctor.

Jack sided up to the Doctor. "You're just going to leave him at some random spot in the future?"

"Yes, that's the idea."

"That's not like you, that's actually terrifying."

"Sorry, do you and Gwen want to shoot him in the back of the head? Would that be better?"

"I'm actually for that," said Gwen.

The TARDIS landed.

"Okay, Major Ellis, out," said the Doctor.

"Where have you taken me?"

The Doctor groaned. "This is getting tedious. I DON'T KNOW! That's the idea. Out of the box."

Gwen grabbed him and they walked outside. It appeared to be a giant shopping mall, the floors seemed to go as high as skyscrapers. They were surrounded by shoppers and signs flashed with adverts for one sale after the other. The lighting was a dizzying array of colors and patterns that might have been inclined to cause seizures.

"Are you kidding me?," asked Gwen.

"Ooh, sixty-first century, this could work." The Doctor turned to Ellis. "Mall planet. Don't know which one, don't want to know, don't care. Have fun."

Gwen looked at Jack. "Are we just leaving?"

"No," said the Doctor, "one more thing."

He walked up to Ellis.

"Now, I'm leaving you here because I never want to see you again, but see, I travel a lot and I run into people, so if you happen to see me, you should run. Run and never look back."

The Doctor went back in the TARDIS followed by Jack and Gwen.

As the blue box disappeared, all Major Ellis could think was how much he hated shopping malls and how the Doctor could have possibly known that.

"So," said Gwen, "first trip in a time machine, I went to a giant shopping mall and didn't buy anything."

"Yeah, sorry," said the Doctor. "First trips are usually more eventful."

"Why didn't you care where you left him?," asked Gwen.

"It's not that I didn't care, Gwen, it's that I didn't want to know so I can't come back." He looked up at her. "If I find him again, I will kill him."

There was a moment of silence, Jack

"We've got the important information anyway," said Jack. "The PM, someone called Johnson and maybe the woman outside the hospital. They'll disavow Ellis and have to regroup which should give us time to get inside."

* * *

><p>Donna waited anxiously with Ianto as Doctor Jones checked out her and the baby. Zara was fine, that was what was most important. Then she had insisted on checking out Donna, she didn't know why, she felt fine.<p>

Well, fine except for the part where some nutter had tried to take her baby.

John finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity to Donna.

"Where have you been?," asked Donna.

"Sorry," said John. He walked over and kissed Donna, then Zara. He looked up at Doctor Jones. "How are they?"

"They've both checked out fine," said the doctor.

"You should have gotten me," said John.

"I didn't think, John. I just reacted, I'm not even sure what happened." She paused. "Didn't the police want to talk to me?"

"What?," said John.

Ianto cleared his throat. "I explained to Donna how you and Jack had gone to deal with the police."

"Right, I'm sure they'll want to speak with you soon, I explained how you needed rest, especially after all you've done."

Ianto and Doctor Jones excused themselves. Donna was left back alone with John.

"That Gwen, she works with you?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"She had a gun."

John paused. "Yes, she did."

"You're a consultant, though," said Donna. She still wasn't sure what that meant, now it seemed scary.

"I don't use guns, Donna. That's not the way I deal with things."

Donna nodded. "You're not ever in any danger, though, are you?

"No, Donna, I'm fine." He paused. "That's so like you to be worried about me, when I let you down."

"How did you let me down?"

"I wasn't there for you, for her. I've done it all again."

"Stop that, it's not your fault," said Donna. "Besides, you came, didn't you? You had a strike team in the waiting room apparently."

He sat next to her on the bed. "It won't happen again. I promise."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Doctor emerged into the corridor. Ianto was waiting.<p>

"Kalroni Shock Gun," said Ianto holding an evidence bag with the gun. "He fired it once on stun which should have sent her into a coma. He had changed the setting to kill."

"Gwen got there just in time," mused the Doctor.

"Mickey checked the UNIT archives, one is missing."

"Well, Major Ellis is missing..."

"How did Donna manage to stay conscious and actually run?," asked Ianto.

The Doctor shook his head. "Excess Time Lord energy from Zara, something left over from the metacrisis. Then again, might just be a case of being Donna. She's always been able to do things I couldn't account for."

"I'm just curious, you heard Zara crying, but none of us heard anything," said Ianto. "Is your hearing better or is it some kind of telepathy?"

"Yes and yes, my hearing is better than a human's but that wasn't it. No, Time Lords form special bonds with their children..." He started to veer away, feeling himself choke up. "Must still be developing mine with her, but as for the telepathy if the distress is great enough, we can sense it, which is what happened in this instance." The Doctor groaned. "I was just supposed to get her a fizzy drink and come back."

"Right. We'll stay until you leave in the morning. Jack and Mickey have gone to set up a security system on the house."

"Thank you, Ianto."

"Just glad to help."

"The PM," mused the Doctor, "wonder what that's about."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna or anyone. I also don't own the song "Love Don't Roam" by Murray Gold, which you notice if you watch The Runaway Bride as many times as I have. So, another few day break, sorry, it was Thanksgiving and that required a lot of cooking and working and not enough time for writing. Look, at least Donna got the baby back before that happened and if you like Ginger Time Babies, you're in luck today. Thanks for the reads and reviews and follows, it's so great hearing from you all.

* * *

><p>Donna found that she quickly settled into the new routine of motherhood quite easily. From what she could tell, Zara was an easy baby and that was good because Donna couldn't bear to have her leave her arms after what had happened with the nutter at the hospital. She had even broken down and bought one of those baby slings she originally thought was daft looking so she could do chores around the house and not have to put Zara down. Any time she did have to put her down, Donna handed her straight to John.<p>

Mostly she enjoyed the quiet times with the baby like this afternoon when she sat in the nursery, rocking her as Esther laid on the other side of the room watching. The dog had been such a good protector since the baby arrived home, Donna had been worried about the dog-baby equivalent of sibling rivalry, but it hadn't been a problem. Esther clearly seemed to think it was her baby, though, looking cross-eyed at any delivery man or stranger that happened to comment on Zara. In the house, though, she was docile and content to be a part of the new expanded family.

Donna sang to the baby. "_Well, I've met some bog-eyed joes, I've met the blessed, I've met the damned, but of all the strange, strange creatures I've met in the air, on sea or land, oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl, I love you, you understand_..."

Donna looked up to see John standing in the doorway.

"What lullaby is that?", he asked.

Donna rolled her eyes. "It's not a lullaby. It's just this song I've had stuck in my head."

"Hmmm..." mused John. "Sounds familiar."

"Besides, she was sick of listening to me sing 'Poker Face,'" said Donna. She looked down at Zara beaming at her and couldn't help but smile back at the little girl.

"Well, your mother needs you at her house," said John. "She just rang."

Donna frowned. "What does she need me for?"

"Wouldn't say. She just wanted you to come over straight away."

"But Zara has a doctor's appointment."

"I'll take her," John offered.

"I missed the last one," said Donna. "And the one before that. Everyone keeps making me hair and massage appointments. Then Granddad made me go with him to the dentist for a cleaning that time. I haven't been at all with her."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Donna, Zara won't care if you miss a doctor's appointment."

Donna looked down at the baby again. "I am going to take Gran's head off for this," she cooed.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Zara waved good bye to Donna from the front window. He looked back down at Zara. "Allons-y," he smiled.<p>

The Doctor walked Zara down the cellar steps and to the TARDIS, Esther just a few steps behind them. The ship hummed happily to see them.

"Oh, hear that, Zara? The old girl is happy to see you," said the Doctor bouncing her up and down. "Can you say TARDIS? TAR-DIS? Time and relative dimensions in space? Can you say that?"

Zara just gurgled happily. Esther barked at the Doctor.

"What? You know where the biscuit dispensary is, don't you?"

Esther ran off.

"Oi! Don't make me come searching for you!," the Doctor yelled after the dog. The last time she'd come down with them it had taken an hour to find her and she had dug up all the Acathian Petunias in the arboretum. He looked back at Zara. "Let's get you checked out."

The Doctor took Zara back to the TARDIS clinic and set her down on the medical cot. He took out a stethoscope and checked both hearts.

"Both beating strong, good girl. Now, let's check your other vitals." He looked at the scanner. "Lungs, respiratory bypass system are fine. Neurological activity, lots, but we knew that, didn't we? Your core temperature is a little high, but you are half human, we'll give you a break on that one... Immune system. Oh, good, your resistance to most Earth-borne disease is coming along nicely, but if Mummy should ask you've been having lots of inoculations. Oh, right. Before I forget."

The Doctor took out a box of plasters and pulled out a tiny pink one, placing it on Zara's arm. She eyed him quizzically.

"Try to act like that hurts later," said the Doctor. He checked his watch. "Still have some time."

The Doctor plucked Zara from the cot and took her back to the nursery that had appeared in the TARDIS next to his and Donna's old bedroom. Well, it was still their bedroom, even if Donna hadn't been in it in months now. The room was decidedly different than Zara's very pink nursery in the upstairs of the house. A mural of Gallifreyan forest creatures dancing beneath two suns decorated the walls, warms tones were throughout the room and a soft rug covered the floor. The Doctor put Zara down where the TARDIS had left a collection of toys. Zara reached out for her favorite plush toy, a Scallofrax, a sort of Gallifreyan Emu with a Toucan sized beak and eight beady black eyes and purple feathers. He sat down next to her and started sorting the collection of High Gallifreyan letter spheres. He held each one up for hear, making the sound and giving her one or a dozen words that the letter began with.

"Are you paying attention, Zara?," he asked as she continued holding the Scallofrax. "You have to learn this."

Zara didn't seem to care, she just kept petting the Scallofrax. The Doctor looked up to see Esther had joined them. "Oh, have enough biscuits, did we?," he asked. "Well, we had better be getting on. Come on, Zara. Leave scallofrax here."

The Doctor separated her from the toy and she fussed the whole way out of the TARDIS and upstairs as Esther followed them. She was still crying when Donna came in the front door.

"Is that Mummy's girl?," Donna called from the entry hall. She rushed into the sitting room where the Doctor was looking around frantically. "What's my baby crying for?," Donna said softly as she took Zara from the Doctor's arms.

"Uh, I'm just looking for a toy for her..." said the Doctor.

"Didn't you take Pooh Bear in the pram with you?," asked Donna. Pooh Bear had turned out to be the outside of the TARDIS equivalent of the Scallofrax. The Doctor wondered what might happen if the two ever got together.

"Right, Pooh Bear..." The Doctor started looking around.

Donna sighed and walked over to the pram and took Pooh out of the nappy bag. She held it for a delighted Zara.

"Do you know what my mother's big emergency was?," Donna asked the Doctor, balancing Pooh between herself and Zara. "Spring gardening. She wants to get the window boxes finished before the Christening party and this was an emergency."

"Oh..." said the Doctor non-judgmentally.

"So, how was she? What did the doctor say?," asked Donna.

"She's good. Very good."

"Did you tell him how much she's nursed? Should we be concerned?"

"She's fine, Donna."

"Is she?" Donna looked at the plaster on the baby's arm. She gasped. "Oh, Zara, did you have to get another innoculation? Did it hurt?" She kissed the spot with the plaster. "There. Did Mummy make it all better?"

Zara cried out again. The Doctor knew it meant she was hungry, but he was surprised out how often Donna knew precisely what each cry meant as well. In this instance, she nodded at the baby.

"Someone's hungry, is she? Okay, then." Donna looked at the Doctor. "Could you get dinner started?"

"'Course I can," said the Doctor, watching as Donna took the baby upstairs.

* * *

><p>One of Donna's favorite new mum rituals had to be the morning walk through the park. This morning she had talked John into coming with her and talking to Esther. She loaded Zara up into the pink pram, John got Esther on the lead and they went to the park.<p>

"So, Mum's got the house almost ready for the reception on Saturday," said Donna as she pushed Zara along.

"Reception?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Saturday? Remember we're christening your only child? Ring a bell?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Donna looked at Zara. "You are going to get to meet all your family and they'll see you how gorgeous you are. And Nerys. She is going to be physically ill when she sees how incredible you are."

Zara smiled back at Donna.

"Nerys is coming?," John asked in a low tone.

"Yeah, word is she's been in therapy or something since that thing with your brother." Donna paused. "The christening isn't a problem, is it?"

"No. Why would it be?"

"I don't know. There could be a thousand reasons, you just haven't seemed all that interested. You're not offended or something, are you? We had a church wedding, according to the pictures, anyway, not as if I remember it."

"I'm not offended."

"Then what's wrong?"

John turned to look at Donna. Her breath hitched. She could tell there was definitely something bothering him, but he wouldn't say what.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he said finally, not convincing Donna at all. Donna felt her heart sink. There was so much he wouldn't tell her, she knew it. Zara started crying and Donna looked back at her.

"Hungry again, miss?," asked Donna. She looked at John. "She has the most insatiable appetite."

John pointed. "There's a bench just over there."

They walked over to the bench and Donna rooted in the nappy bag for a muslin cloth. She took down her nursing top and bra and Zara happily latched on. Donna tried to drape the cloth over her breast, but Zara had a habit of knocking them off as she did this time. John reached to the ground and picked it up.

"Cheeky," said Donna, turning to John for sympathy. "She always does that."

"Well, see it from her perspective, you're trying to block her view of her lunch."

"Maybe I ought to try just strapping her to me so she can have constant access to my nipples, like a baby monkey on a nature documentary. I could just throw a poncho over the whole thing."

"She might like that," John smiled.

"Tell you what, though, I wish someone had told me how many calories you burn doing this. I would have saved so much money on gym memberships I never used." Donna looked at the neighboring bench to see a woman shaking her head in disgust.

"Oh, Donna..." John could tell she was about to say something. "Just ignore her." He snapped as he heard Esther growl on her lead.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?," asked Donna. "Never seen a breast before?"

"You couldn't do that somewhere else? There's a lavatory just there."

"Eat your meals in the toilet often, do you?"

"It's just there are children present."

"Yes, I know. One's attached to my nipple." She looked back at Zara. "You just take your time, sweetheart. Be sure you get it all. Ignore the stupid bint."

"It's just a matter of decency, I think-"

"Why don't you go look for the flasher that runs round this park and have a word with him if you're so worried about decency?"

The woman got up in a huff and walked over to rush her children off the play area equipment. Donna looked at John.

"So, how exhausting is it having a wife like me?"

"It's brilliant," said John. "And I rather enjoy when it's exhausting."

"Wife who picks fights with every stranger she meets?"

"You never back down. I love that about you."

* * *

><p>Saturday finally arrived. Donna woke up early to get Zara ready for the big day. She gave her the first feeding of the day, Donna had no idea how they were going to get through the whole service without a feeding, Zara was constantly nursing. She popped in the shower while she handed the baby off to John. She was a little envious of him, shower and a suit and he looked like James bloody Bond. Meanwhile, she had a couple hours of bathing and shaving and makeup and blowing her hair up and getting into her dress and heels. She finally entered to where John was waiting with the baby.<p>

"Oh, Donna Noble, you look stunning," said John.

"Can you help me with the zipper?"

John set Zara on the bed. The little girl was sitting on her own which had taken Donna by surprise when it first happened. She tried protesting the point that the baby books said it was months early. "Should we ask her to stop?" was John's response. John zipped up Donna's blue dress and kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Well, sir, hot date for the christening?"

"Yes, I'm going with two gingers."

Donna smiled and went in her new hatbox for the blue fascinator she'd bought to go with her dress. There was a small, tilted cap, some netting and blue feathers that intrigued Zara when she had shopped with Donna. The baby had finally ended up gumming the feathers in front of the shopkeeper, forcing Donna into buying it, but now Donna reckoned Zara just had exquisite taste.

"You know, you own an astonishing number of hats for the amount of times you actually wear them."

"There's only so many places you can wear a hat," said Donna.

"Says who? I think if you like something you ought to wear it all the time."

"Is that what happened with the trainers?"

John looked down at the black Chuck Taylors he had put on to go with the gray suit Donna had selected. "I suppose so," he finally answered.

"Come on you, we had better get going," said Donna.

* * *

><p>The christening had gone off well. It had involved Jack shining everyone with some psychic alien torch that had washed up off the Rift. The Doctor himself had visited the vicar on his own and used the psychic paper to in fact persuade him that yes, they had met and had in fact married he and Donna. Zara had tolerated the service remarkably well for someone who wasn't used to being outside of Donna's arms for more than fifteen minutes. She seemed to take to being held by her godparents Ianto and Sarah Jane quite well. The Doctor watched as Sylvia tried to introduce poor Ianto to one of her friend's daughters. In fact, this was the happiest he had ever seen Sylvia as she walked around with Zara, showing her off to anyone who stood still long enough. "Have you met my granddaughter?" The victim would have to stand politely, smiling and nodding and cooing over Zara. Then Wilf would come by five minutes later with Zara and do precisely the same thing.<p>

Not that Donna wasn't getting her share of that. She had shown the baby off herself most of the time. Especially to Nerys who had arrived with her fiance and therapist in tow. From what the Doctor gathered from the fiance- who was deeply apologetic to him about what ha happened at the Thai restaurant- Nerys was seeing the therapist to try to set her mind straight since now everyone and anyone had been convinced Donna Noble had gotten married and had a baby thanks to Jack and his team. The Doctor felt badly about that. He considered buying Nerys his usual token of a lottery ticket, but wasn't sure what that would do to her and Donna's cold war. Humans were complicated things.

Mostly, though, the Doctor stood against a wall and watched his daughter and tried not to remember other times he had done the same.

"Mr. Smith," said Martha. She could see the Doctor was staring off into space.

"Doctor..." Martha whispered.

"What? Oh, sorry," said the Doctor. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Donna invited me," she answered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He looked over at Donna as she held Zara.

"Somehow I doubt that," she said.

"It's just hard, Martha, that's all."

"Are you thinking about your family?"

"This is my family," he answered quickly, trying not to admit what had been on his mind the entire afternoon.

"You know who I meant," Martha chided gently. "Do they have baptisms or something..." She saw one of Donna's great aunts passing too close for comfort. "...where you're from."

"Not quite," said the Doctor. "Just a party, not unlike this one, where you get your first name. Sorry, I can't talk about this."

"Okay," said Martha and they stood quietly.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Pearsall!," exclaimed Donna as she turned. She was seeing so many people she hadn't seen in forever today.<p>

Mr. Pearsall, a frail seeming man in his seventies, approached slowly on his cane, looking carefully at Zara. "Donna Noble, how are you?"

"I'm well, very well," said Donna.

"I haven't seen you since your wedding," said Mr. Pearsall. "Is John around?"

Zara started crying. Donna started rocking her, trying to shush her. The sound was piercing and she stared straight at Mr. Pearsall.

"Quite a set of lungs on her," said Mr. Pearsall, nonplussed by the whole thing.

"Sorry, she's usually so mellow," said Donna.

She looked up to see John approaching. He looked at Zara curiously.

"Maybe she's just tired," Donna shrugged. "She's not used to being out all day."

"Here, let me take her upstairs," said John. Donna handed Zara over, but this turned out to be exactly the wrong strategy as she screamed more.

"Sorry, Mr. Pearsall, I should go with her. Thank you for coming, though," said Donna.

Mr. Pearsall watched as Donna disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The Doctor carried Zara up to Donna's old room, Donna quickly behind. Zara's wailing started to recede as soon as the door was shut.<p>

"There, sweet girl, there we are," the Doctor said, rubbing her back and laying her on the bed.

"I just nursed her," said Donna.

"No, I don't think she's hungry," the Doctor answered. "Who were you talking to downstairs?"

"What? Mr. Pearsall?"

"Who's he?"

"What, John? Do you think I'm going to run off with my seventy year old neighbor? He's been living next door since I was ten, didn't you meet him at the wedding?"

The Doctor swallowed. "Right... I met a lot of people that day, Donna."

There was a knock on the door and Sylvia entered. "Sorry, Donna, your cousin has to drive your grandmother back to the rest home."

"I'll come say goodbye," said Donna and Sylvia left again. She looked uneasily at Zara, then John. "Do you think you can manage?"

"Yeah, you go on."

Donna kissed the baby and left the room. The Doctor looked back down at Zara.

"What was it, Zara? I know you, you never cry for no reason. You're not that kind of baby..."

She didn't answer, the Doctor just knew something had frightened her. It could have been anything, he thought, remembering times he had searched his children's rooms for Vashta Nerada- his wife had sworn to send him into his next regeneration for telling that as a bedtime story- and promising there was no way for them to get past the defense shields surrounding Gallifrey and yes, the defense shields were working and yes, there were people to check that... He realized Zara was staring at him as his mind raced to thoughts of long ago. He picked her up off the bed and cuddled her against him.

"Did I ever tell you..." he began slowly, "... how very, very special you are in all of time in all the universe? My only Zara..."

She cooed back at him and he smiled.

"And without a doubt, one of the most special things about you is that Donna Noble is your mummy."

Zara couldn't disagree.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna or anyone. Oh, I still don't own "Love Don't Roam" by Murray Gold, but it is stuck in my head. Sorry for another day break, stupid work. Thank you again for the reviews and the follows and the favoriting. And you, too, lurkers, thanks for the reads. I look forward to hearing from you all and enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was another quiet morning when Donna left Zara on her play mat on the sitting room floor to go fetch Esther from the back garden. Donna let the dog back in from the kitchen door and turned round to see...<p>

Zara. Crawling.

"John!," she shrieked.

John came running in and looked at Donna in concern.

"What? What is it?"

Donna just pointed. John looked down at Zara on the floor.

"Yes, that's Zara. We had her about five months ago."

"Don't get clever with me, skinny boy! Do you see what she's doing?"

John looked down at Zara and again considered.

"Crawling?," he said tentatively.

"Yes, crawling!"

John paused. "Well, I think the important thing is not to panic."

"Don't make fun of me. It's early! Again! Just like the sitting up!"

"Oh, Donna, not again with the baby book nonsense..."

"It's not nonsense. You should try reading one sometime."

John bent down and picked Zara up off the kitchen floor.

"You have to baby proof the house," Donna said decisively.

"What? Why?"

"She could hit her head on the corner of the tea table or fall down the stairs or stick her fingers in a socket!" Donna's mind was racing imagining the number of disasters that could befall her baby.

"Stick her fingers in a socket? Why would Zara stick her fingers in an electric socket? She's a baby, not an idiot, Donna."

Donna threw her hands up in the air. "I am going to the shop and when I get back, you are covering every dangerous surface in this house. No arguing!"

Donna stalked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The Doctor couldn't believe he was doing this as he put bumpers around the tea table. Donna had- true to her word as usual- immediately marched off to Mothercare and bought everything in what the Doctor presumed was their paranoid parent department. There was an oven lock. Exactly what were the statistics on babies opening and crawling into an operating oven? They couldn't have been very clever to have attempted it in the first place. He was sure there had never been such a stupid sounding accident on Gallifrey and if there had been, surely the child and his or her parents would have been thrown out into the Wastelands for general stupidity. Zara watched him from behind the netting of her new playpen holding cell.<p>

"Yes, I think it's daft," the Doctor whispered. Donna was on the phone in the next room. "Remember, I stood up for you. I said this was unnecessary."

Zara gurgled.

"I told you to crawl inside the TARDIS!," he hissed. "Inside the TARDIS. This planet's developmental charts are ridiculous. Do you know you're not expected to talk for at least seven more months?"

Just then, Zara said the High Gallifreyan word for Mummy. The Doctor's face dropped.

"I just said not to do that!"

Zara frowned and then said the High Gallifreyan word for Daddy.

"Well, yes, that's me, but no talking! And try to do it in English when you do."

Zara frowned.

"Oh, Zara, Daddy's sorry," said the Doctor. He stood up and liberated her from the playpen. "I'm thrilled you can crawl, I love that you can talk, it just makes matters... complicated."

The Doctor rocked her in his arms and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Besides, you were always going to be a big talker. Look at your parents."

* * *

><p>Donna braced herself for the answer she was going to get for the question she was about to ask her mother.<p>

"Mum, do you think there's anything unusual about Zara?"

Zara, sitting on Donna's lap at Sylvia's table, looked up at her mother. She knew the question was about her.

Sylvia shook her head. "No, nothing unusual that I can think of. Why?" Sylvia sipped her tea.

Donna couldn't believe she was having to explain herself. "She's big and she's crawling already. And hungry. She's always hungry."

"She's a baby, Donna, what do you expect?"

Donna shook her head. "There's something I can't put my finger on."

There was a knock at the door. Donna felt Zara's hand tighten on her sleeve. Sylvia got up from the table and opened the door. It was Mr. Pearsall carrying a bag of vegetables.

"Hello, Sylvia, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." He peered over. "Hello, Donna. Zara."

"Lester," said Sylvia, "come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

Mr. Pearsall sat at the table across from Zara and Donna. Zara turned herself around to bury her face in Donna's bosom. Donna shifted to hold her better.

"I just brought some vegetables from my garden, too many for me to eat on my own." He nodded at Zara. "So, how's parenting going, Donna?"

"Good. Just trying to keep up," Donna said smiling. Zara started sobbing, Donna tried rocking her to keep her quiet.

"Having more, then?"

Sylvia glanced over curiously as she brought Mr. Pearsall his cup.

"No, I mean, I don't know," said Donna. "Let me just get this one in hand I think."

"Very sensible," said Sylvia as she sat down to join them.

Zara started screaming, the same scream as she had at her party.

"Is she hungry?," asked Sylvia.

"No, no..." said Donna. She started hushing Zara. "Excuse me."

Donna got up and took Zara into the sitting room. She rocked her and sang softly,_ "Reel me in, my precious girl, come on take me home, 'cause my body's tired of travelling and my love don't wish to roam. No, no..." _

Then Donna's mobile rang. Because she didn't have enough going on. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Donna, where are you?" It was John, his voice sounded urgent.

"At my mother's," she said.

"Is Zara alright?"

"She's fine, John."

Zara screamed so loud, Donna thought she would surely pierce an eardrum.

"That doesn't sound fine. Should I come over?"

"She's just crying, John. What's going on?" Donna looked up to see Mr. Pearsall in the doorway.

"Nothing. What's going on with you?"

Donna sighed. "Look, I'm coming home. Zara needs a nap anyway."

Donna hung up and looked at Mr. Pearsall.

"Mum, I have to go! Sorry, Mr. Pearsall, we keep saying goodbye like this."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll see you both again soon, Donna."

Donna gathered up the nappy bag and Pooh Bear and took Zara out to the car. Zara didn't start settling down until they had driven out of Chiswick. Donna couldn't believe her eyes when she saw John sitting on the front steps of the house, waiting. Waiting outside for them. What was going on? He ran up to the car door and had Zara out of the car seat before Donna had shut the engine off.

"John, what is going on? Why are you being so weird?"

She saw John was holding Zara with a hand over her temple. He looked up at Donna.

"What happened at your mother's house?"

"What is this? An interrogation? She cried, that's all. She probably just needs a nap." She sighed. "The pram's in the boot, don't forget."

Donna went inside the house. John was just too much sometimes, between he and Zara it was exhausting.

* * *

><p>The Doctor waited for Jack to arrive with news from Mickey. Donna and Zara had gone shopping for the morning, the Doctor only hoped Donna wouldn't return with a new carrier bag full of baby books.<p>

"Guess what the new assistant at 10 Downing Street Mickey Mouse has for us?," asked Jack as he came in the front hallway. He waved a sheet of paper in the Doctor's face. "An address."

Mickey had been the lucky or unlucky member of the team selected to infiltrate the PM's office. He was an office assistant, which apparently meant keeping appointments and passing out biscuits. "So, you're like the girl in Love Actually?", Martha had asked. "The one who falls in love with Hugh Grant?" Mickey had not found that very funny at all.

"What's it for?," asked the Doctor.

"No idea. Mickey says Prime Minister Green took a tour of it. No assistants, no bodyguards, he made Mickey erase it from the appointment book and the computer records."

"No way in," mused the Doctor. "Oh, wait. I think I have a way in."

They went down to the cellar and got in the TARDIS. The Doctor set in the coordinates and they quickly arrived at the address. They went outside and found themselves in a warehouse that was filled with metal tubs, each containing a white goo. Jack went to stick his finger in one.

"Don't do that," said the Doctor taking out the sonic screwdriver.

"What is it?"

"The flesh. Sontarans used it on Martha. Sure stinks up the place."

"What? It's clone goo?"

"Pretty much," the Doctor looked at the readings on the sonic screwdriver. "No template, though. It's not set to become anything. It's just... waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't know. But this is curious." He pointed at a round screen on the head of the flesh tub. "Some sort of modified Archangel network, designed to link the occupants of these tubs to something..."

"So, the Prime Minister is building a psychically linked clone army? For what?"

"The flesh only works with a living host. The network must be to connect them to the host..." He paused. "Whatever this is, Jack, it's bad. Very, very bad."

* * *

><p>Donna had once again packed Zara in the pink pram and taken her to shop. The baby was going through clothes at an alarming rate.<p>

"Okay, Zara, just essentials today," said Donna. She then spotted a pink puffball dress. "Okay, maybe that. Of course you'll need shoes. Do you want a hat?"

Donna then gave up on restraint and started piling cute tunic and leggings set, some summer dresses and a little velour jogging set- because she wouldn't want Zara to be cold- into a shopping bag. Another mum with a pram sidled up next to Donna.

"Oh, she is gorgeous," said the mum.

"Thank you," said Donna. She looked at the woman's baby. It was quite possibly the dumbest looking baby she had ever seen, with googly eyes and baby food smeared on her face. Donna had lately come to the realization that she didn't really like all babies, just hers, she and John seemed to form some sort of brilliant genetic combination that was clearly superior in Donna's eyes. But Donna knew she had wandered into one of those areas where polite society dictated she say something back.

"Oh, look at you..." said Donna. She looked back at Zara to see she was giving a jealous look. Seriously? Donna shrugged at her.

"How old is she?," asked the woman.

"Oh, five months, just a few days ago."

"Five months?," exclaimed the woman. "Isn't she a bit big?"

Donna fumed. Was this woman calling her baby fat?

"My Bella is four months, she's already holding her head up."

Fine. If this woman wanted to have a baby duel, Donna could take her.

"Really? My Zara did that at two and a half months. She's been sitting since three months, just started crawling." There.

"Bella just started holding."

"Zara's been doing that for ages," said Donna. "Such a good baby. She can almost sleep through the whole night now except for two feedings."

"We just started Bella on cereal."

"Cereal? Zara's been trying all kinds of foods. Pureed bananas are her favorite, aren't they, sweetheart?"

Donna looked back to see Zara smiling. She was clearly enjoying watching Mummy go at it with a strange woman.

"Well, we don't want to start Bella on too much in case she develops an allergy."

"Well, that's the sort of thing you have to worry about with a sickly baby, isn't it?"

The woman's face dropped. "What are you saying?"

"Look, lady, you started this when you called my baby fat. Sorry that my daughter's gorgeous and clever and never goes about with baby food smeared on her face. Oh, wait, no I'm not." She turned back to the pram and pushed away as Zara giggled.

"Don't worry about her, Zara. She just played the genetic lottery and lost."

Zara giggled more. Donna smiled back and leaned in towards her.

"But look at you! You're the jackpot winner! Yes! You're gorgeous, you make the whole ginger thing work for you and you have Daddy's eyes. And you're clever, so clever, which is even more important. And you have a terrific sense of humor. Yesterday when you flung the pear at Daddy, that was hilarious. Such a baby about pears for a grown man!"

Zara smiled.

"He's a good daddy, though, isn't he?" Donna said thoughtfully. "Mummy really should do something nice for him."

* * *

><p>Donna tiptoed back in the bedroom from the bathroom. She had just changed into the black lace chemise she'd bought earlier that day and fixed her hair in the cascading ginger curls she knew John liked even if he wouldn't say. She slid back into the bed next to John and started massaging her hand across his chest. His eyes opened almost immediately.<p>

"Donna?" He focused and got a look at the nightgown. "Donna..."

"Do you know what today is?," she said breathily.

"Eighteenth of July. Saturday."

"It's our one year anniversary."

"I'm not following."

"One year since I woke up in hospital and found out I was Donna Smith and I was married and I had a baby on the way. Oh, and that thing about the pepper pots."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"I was thinking I haven't really told you what a great husband you are." Donna shook her head. "I never thought I was going to have someone like you. I thought best case, I might get someone who was sort of nice and could put up with me. Not a man who adores me, even when I pick fights with strangers."

John reached around Donna's back and gently pulled her closer. "I do adore you, I worship you. You're brilliant and you are the best wife and the best mummy. I honestly don't know where I would be if something had happened to you."

Donna smiled. "Some fun we are. I come in to seduce you and we get all deep and serious."

"You can still seduce me if you like. It would be a shame to waste that outfit."

"Oh, so you like it then?," Donna asked as she moved on top of him.

"Oh, yes."

Donna smiled and leaned down to start snogging her husband senseless. That was for starters, she wanted to take her time and John seemed in no rush. Everything about them just worked.

It had been a very good year.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Doctor, Donna, the Ood, anything. At this point, I feel obligated to mention there are going to be some Torchwood: Children of Earth spoilers, I'm not going scene by scene or anything and it's not like I'll have the same ending or the exact same plot. (There, now I've spoiled my story, but only slightly and only if you've seen CoE, but you probably knew it would be different anyway) Also, come on, it was over two years ago and I already spoiled Journey's End and a lot of episodes for you. And you don't need to have seen CoE to follow what's going on in this, just CoE with the Doctor and a sort of amnesiac Donna. And a Jack Russell Terrier and a Ginger Time Baby. See? No Jack Russell Terriers in CoE. Basically, I would like you to keep reading and if you haven't seen CoE, I don't think any of this will spoil your enjoyment of it. Okay, that went on quite a while, now, let me thank you all again for the reviews and the follows and the favorites. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Doctor paced with Zara around the nursery, giving her a morning bottle. Esther watched lazily from her corner, listening to the story the Doctor told.<p>

"So, they stood outside the TARDIS- oh, did I mention it was snowing? Real, proper snow! Anyway, Ood Sigma promised that the Ood's children and grandchildren would sing songs of the Doctor-Donna and to take the song with them. Donna said we would and-" He stopped. "What's that smell?"

The Doctor sniffed the air and put Zara back in her cot. She stood, watching him.

"I know, that's strange, smells like some kind of signal..." The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and started scanning. He looked at Zara. "Wait right here and be good."

The Doctor sped downstairs and outside. The sidewalk was full of kids and parents, there was a primary school just a block down the road and it was time for the school run. He scanned with the sonic and then the children just... stopped.

* * *

><p>Donna was up late. She couldn't believe it, it was 8:40, Zara never let her sleep that late. She rushed into the nursery worried that something was wrong. She found Zara standing in her cot, facing the window out onto the street.<p>

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Donna. "What are you looking at? Is there a magpie or something?"

Donna picked Zara up and walked over to the window.

"I don't see any birdies, sweetheart," said Donna. She looked down and instead saw a group of girls, headed to the school down the road and they were stopped.

Just stopped.

Donna looked down the street, there were other children, all stopped. Donna watched as their mums and dads fussed over them to no avail. Zara began to fuss.

"Shh, sweetheart, shh..." Donna continued to look out the window. Was that John on the street? What was he doing?

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared at them. What was it? Something was definitely going on. Some kind of telepathic signal, that was for certain. But who?<p>

Then the children began again as if they never stopped.

The Doctor walked back inside just as Donna descended the stairs holding Zara.

"What were you doing outside?"

"The children, they all, just, stopped..."

"I saw that, but why were you outside? The neighbors are going to think you're a nutter or a pedophile or something."

"Just curious why, I suppose."

"I'm curious why you let me sleep so late."

"Why not? Zara was fine, I gave her a bottle. You said you were tired."

"I can keep up with her just fine."

"I never said you couldn't, I just wanted to let you get some extra rest."

He kissed her, reckoning it was the best way to avoid an argument.

"Do you want to go to the park?," asked Donna.

"Yes, brilliant."

* * *

><p>Donna got lost in thought as she pushed Zara along and John walked Esther on the lead. She was tired, so tired and absolutely no reason for it. There was chasing after Zara but that had never been a problem before.<p>

"Donna? Are you listening?"

"Yeah. No, sorry."

"Something on your mind?"

Donna shook her head. "I don't know."

"Why don't we stop here?" John leaned down and took a blanket from the bottom of the pram and laid it out. He tied Esther's lead to the pram and plucked Zara out. "Come on, Donna, have a seat."

Donna sat down and went into the nappy bag for Zara's snacks. She passed her yogurt melts and the little girl ate them happily.

"John," said Donna, "do you ever think about having another baby?"

She looked up to see John's face. It was clear he didn't.

"Okay, then," she said.

"Sorry, just of all the possible things I thought you might say, that wasn't one of them." He took a breath. "Is that something you've been thinking about?"

"When we discussed having Zara, we didn't ever discuss numbers or anything?"

John shook his head. "We sort of just wanted to see if we could even have the one."

"Well, that, too, I'm thirty-nine."

John looked as if he was thinking very hard on that point for a moment. "Sorry. Not following you."

"If I got pregnant today, I'd be forty when I gave birth. I'm running out of time here."

"No, you're not."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Ovaries. Drying up over here."

"They are not." John took a ridiculously big sniff of the air.

"What was that?," asked Donna.

"There it is again." John looked across to the path where some children had frozen. He leapt up and ran over.

Zara started fussing. Donna reached to pick her up.

"It's alright, Zara, it's alright. Mummy's got you."

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran over to the path, where a mum stood and shouted at her children.<p>

"Tommy! Vanessa! This wasn't funny this morning, it isn't funny now," she said.

"It's not meant to be funny," said the Doctor absentmindedly.

"Who are you?," asked the woman.

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "Oh, right, John Smith."

He looked back at the children. Their mouths formed a perfect 'O' and they started screaming.

Donna looked around. All the children in the park had started screaming. Zara was sobbing into Donna's bosom.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. As soon as Daddy gets back we're going home, okay?" Donna noticed now Esther was curling up by Donna. Great, now Esther was losing her nerve and so was Donna.

The Doctor looked at the children. This was familiar, this was very familiar. Before he could put a finger on where, they started to speak.

"We, we, we, we, we, we, we are, we are, we are coming. We are coming."

The Doctor got in the children's faces. "Who are you? Who's coming? I demand you answer me according to the Unified Convention of the Shadow Proclamation!"

They just continued chanting in unison. Then it stopped, as soon as it began with no evidence the children remembered.

The Doctor ran back to where his family was.

"I want to go home. Now," said Donna.

"Right, of course." He kissed Zara. Her mind was still learning to manage telepathy, she wasn't used to a signal on this scale, it obviously upset her. He gathered up the picnic things and Esther and pushed the pram while Donna carried Zara home.

"Why did you run over there?," Donna asked. "Why do you care?"

"Um..."

"John, you had better answer me. A real answer."

He looked at her. She was serious. He couldn't get by with the same white lies he had in their early days. The Doctor searched for a way to phrase it. Something innocuous.

"Remember how I said I'm a consultant?"

"Yes."

"That's the sort of matter I consult on."

Donna stopped walking and turned to face him. "What?"

"Are you alright?," the Doctor asked. He knew he had been taking a chance on that, but Donna seemed to remember Daleks and Planets in the Sky just fine. The mental blocks he had put in must have still been in place. These aliens didn't even have to do with her.

"I'm fine, John, seriously." She closed her eyes. "So, what? You think that thing with the children is Al Qaeda or something?"

"No. That's not what I consult on."

"Then what? Aliens?"

The Doctor held his breath. Donna's eyes got huge.

"Aliens! You consult on aliens?"

"Yes."

"You're an alien consultant?"

"Yes."

"And I knew this when I married you?"

"You did. Actually, you helped me a lot."

"I helped you?" She shook her head.

"Are you alright, Donna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm starting to see why you didn't lead with that when you introduced yourself. 'Hi, I'm John Smith, I'm your husband, we're having a baby and oh, yeah, I consult on aliens for a living.' I mean, do you go to school for that or something?"

"I actually got a lot of my experience in the field."

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the house. Donna turned on the telly, the news was all about what had happened, apparently, it was every child on Earth. She started nursing Zara as she watched the reports. John was on the phone in the office, sounded like he was talking to Jack. She was still trying to let this settle in. John Smith, gorgeous alien consultant. She was the wife of the alien consultant and apparently had known all about it.<p>

John returned from the other room.

"So, I have to do some work."

"Yeah," said Donna.

Donna ended up spending the rest of the day alone with Zara and Esther. She kept checking on the news and overheard John on the phone in the next room. She made dinner and brought him a plate, though he didn't seem interested. This must have been how he got so skinny, she thought. She put Zara to bed and came back down to the sitting room and fell asleep.

Donna was standing in a bathroom. Not one she'd ever been in before, really nice, actually, like something you might find in a presidential palace. The vanity was lined with perfume bottles and makeup jars with names and letters she didn't recognize.

"Donna! Come on! Barcelona is waiting!"

Oh, was this a memory? Donna looked over at the vanity and on it was a pregnancy test.

"Oh, no, I don't think so," Donna said. Who was she talking to, though? "You can just put that away, we just started trying."

Donna looked down at the vanity. The pregnancy test was joined by another pregnancy test.

"I am in a hurry. Barcelona."

She looked down, a whole tray of pregnancy tests.

"You know, I think you just want grandchildren or whatever they'd be. You are worse than my mum."

The medicine cabinet door flew open and another pregnancy test seemingly fell out and hit Donna smack in the forehead.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

"Donna! We'll miss the running of the bulls!"

"How exactly are we going to miss anything?" She yelled back. She picked up a pregnancy test. "I'll be five minutes!"

Donna looked at the ceiling. "I'm doing this to placate you. You're out of your mind."

Donna woke up on the sofa, another news announcement was breaking through. John flew in the room and turned up the volume.

"We are coming, we are coming, we are coming... back." The news played the videos again and again.

"What does that mean we are coming back?," asked Donna. "They've been here before?"

"I suppose so," said John.

"Well, you're the alien consultant. Can't you just check some list of aliens who have been here and figure it out?"

John looked at her seriously. "It's a longer list than you might think, Donna. Still, though, good idea. I'll ring Jack."

Donna settled back into watching the news and let her thoughts drift back to her dream. It was definitely weird, though, not the weirdest she ever had, the ones she had in the last few months of carrying Zara were definitely the weirdest-

"Oh, my God," said Donna. No way. Though she had to admit she had lost track of the whole cycle thing. She'd have to make a doctor's appointment. Oh, who was she kidding? No way she could sleep like this. She got up off the sofa and walked into John's office.

"Sweetheart, I'm just going to pop over to Tesco. Zara's sleeping fine, there are some bottles in the fridge if she wakes up hungry."

"Tesco? At this hour?"

Donna stiffened. "What? Think I'm going off to meet another lover?" Yeah, likely, when exactly would she have time for a lover considering how busy John kept her. God, she really was pregnant, wasn't she?

"No, that's just not like you," he said.

"Not like me?"

The phone rang. John picked it up. "Ianto! Where have you been? I've been trying to ring."

Donna walked off, figuring while John was distracted was as good a time as any. She had gathered her bag and put on a jacket and opened the front door when she felt a hand gripping her arm. She turned to see John.

"I'm sorry, Donna. You can't go anywhere."

"What do you mean I can't go anywhere? I'm just popping in to Tesco."

"No. Seriously, no."

"What's going on?" Donna didn't like the look in John's eyes as he pulled her back. He could be surprisingly strong when he wanted to be. John shut the door and did up the locks.

"That was Ianto. The Cardiff office has just been destroyed."

"What do you mean destroyed?"

He swallowed. "I mean destroyed as in blown up."

Donna's jaw dropped. "What?

"Yeah, so, we're not going anywhere."

"Is Jack alright? What about that woman you work with? Gwen?"

"I don't know about Gwen. Trust me. Jack will be fine."

"And how do you know that? Shouldn't you go to Cardiff or something?"

"No, no, no, we are staying here."

"What do you mean? Is someone coming after you? Are we safe?"

"Donna, trust me, I can handle this."

Donna crossed her arms. "Okay, Mister Super Consultant, how are you going to do that? You're not exactly Jack Bauer, no offense."

He paused. "Donna, there are still a lot of things you don't remember about me, but I need you to trust me. I've dealt with worse than this and I can deal with this. I love you, I love Zara and I will not let anything happen to either one of you, but I need your help, Donna."

"What do you need my help for? I'm even more useless than you! I'm just a stay-at-home mum and I used to be a temp, not to mention the amnesia!"

"You are not useless, you are brilliant."

He seemed so certain. He actually thought she could help him. It made her believe that she actually could help him.

Donna sighed. "Okay, skinny boy, what do you need me to do?"


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Doctor, Donna or any of them. Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows. Again, sorry for any CoE related inconvenience. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna had been up most of the night. The Doctor had spread out every excerpt he had from the UNIT archives around the office floor. If anyone could spot something, it was definitely Donna. She was brilliant at paperwork. Zara did circles in her baby walker and Esther sat in the desk chair, looking as if she would rather have a nap.<p>

Donna had started by organizing the papers, she couldn't stand the state of them. Zara walked over, babbling in an attempt to get Donna's attention. Some of it was babble, some of it was High Gallifreyan for, "Mummy, look at me." The Doctor looked up from the papers, Donna hadn't seemed to notice.

"Sorry, sweetheart," said Donna giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Where did you get these?"

"Uh, UNIT."

"What's that?"

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

Donna stopped. "And you got these how?"

"Well, I was working for them at the time."

"John, most of these are dated back to the seventies. I mean, it's not like you worked there when you were one."

"No, of course not, don't be ridiculous," he said. "I know I've heard of this before. Aliens on Earth, it must be somewhere in these files."

"What do you mean you've heard of it?," asked Donna. "Creepy children speaking with alien voices, you would think people would remember it."

"Maybe someone does..."

The Doctor stopped and took a sniff of the air. He looked at Zara as she started to contort her face in discomfort.

"It's happening again!", he yelled and leapt over the papers to run outside.

* * *

><p>Donna sat in shock for a moment, then picked up Zara and followed John out. What the hell was he on about?<p>

Donna carried Zara and ran down the sidewalk, following John. He stopped at the fence of the primary school down the road, where the children were out for recess. They were frozen again. Donna finally caught up, out of breath. She panted and handed Zara over to John wordlessly. Running was not meant to be done carrying an eight month old, she was convinced.

"What? Did they say anything?"

"No, not yet..."

Then they started. "We are coming... tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow."

"It's alright, Zara," John whispered, "it's alright. You're safe."

Donna looked at John. "They're coming tomorrow?"

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>The Doctor carried Zara back to the house as Donna walked beside him.<p>

"Shouldn't we be able to see them coming or something? With satellites?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, the technology on this planet is limited. Besides, someone might get the stupid idea to shoot at whoever it is."

"Why do they all speak English, though? I saw it on the news, children everywhere speaking English."

They went back inside the house. The Doctor's mobile rang on the table. He quickly handed Zara off to Donna and leapt to pick it up. "Hello? Mickey?"

"Yeah, Doctor, the PM just left for Thames House."

"Thames House? What's at Thames House?"

"Thames House?," screeched Donna. "The MI5 building? Are you serious?"

"No idea, the office manager said he had to go check on some construction," answered Mickey.

"Construction..." He paused. "Okay, try to find out where in Thames House and get back to me."

The Doctor looked up to see Donna looking concerned.

"Who's Mickey?"

"Oh. He's my mole in the Prime Minister's office."

"Your mole in the Prime Minister's office?" She paused and looked at Zara. "John, I really don't want to be thrown in the Tower of London."

"Wouldn't be the first time..."

"John, this is no time to be funny. What about Thames House?"

"They're building something in there, it has to be related. I need a look inside."

"You're not sneaking into Thames House!," yelled Donna. "Wife, baby, treason, not a good combination. I don't want Zara to live with my mother. Your brother would be a good choice, I think. God, we should get wills. Especially if we do this sort of thing all the time."

"Right. No. Of course I'm not sneaking into Thames House," said the Doctor.

There was a knock at the back door. Donna looked urgently at the Doctor.

"Okay, wait here."

* * *

><p>Donna waited all of ten seconds. She put Zara back in her baby walker, went into the cupboard and got out the cricket bat John kept around for some reason. She followed him into the kitchen.<p>

"Donna, what are you doing with that?"

"I figured we weren't doing anything, might as well play a match, what do you think?," she hissed.

John looked out the curtain and opened the door. Gwen entered, followed by a nice looking man Donna didn't know. John quickly shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry," said Gwen, "I didn't know where to go." She looked over at Donna. "Oh, hi again."

"Hi," said Donna.

"Uh, Donna, this is Rhys, Gwen's husband," said John.

"Hi," said Rhys.

"Hi," said Donna, trying not to show any surprise. She swore Jack had told her that Gwen was his girlfriend at the christening party. What exactly was going on with these people? Zara shouted for attention from the other room. Donna went back to the office and picked her up, Esther on their trail. Gwen and John were still talking.

"I tried ringing John Frobisher, he's supposed to be our man in the government," said Gwen, "he's not taking my calls and I think he was somehow behind the bombing. The PA wasn't saying much, but I think she was trying to warn me off."

"Frobisher? What's his title?"

"Permanent Secretary to the Home Office. A civil servant."

"Has he got anything to do with Thames House?," asked Donna.

"Thames House. Why?," asked Gwen.

"Well, if the Prime Minister was there and he was there, then they're connected, right?," asked Donna.

"We need someone on the inside," said Gwen.

"No, you don't," scoffed Donna. She looked at John. "That mobile you talked to your friend on, can it be traced?"

"No, actually."

"Good," said Donna. She walked to the pantry and took out the phone book. She flipped through the pages. She held her hand out for the mobile. John handed it to her and took Zara. She looked at him hesitantly. "This really is untraceable, right? You're not going to have storm troopers knocking down my door?"

"Untraceable."

"Good." Donna dialed and waited.

"Mr. Frobisher's office."

"Yes, this is Ms. King over at Thames House? We've just found Mr. Frobisher's briefcase and wanted to get it back to him."

"Oh. Goodness. Where was that?"

Donna decided not to panic. "Is this your first day or something, sweetheart? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Floor thirteen, then?"

"Yes, duh, floor thirteen."

"We'll send a courier over, what was your name again-"

Donna hung up and gave the mobile back to John. She looked at an amazed Gwen and Rhys. John, however, just looked like he was expecting it.

"You are brilliant." He looked at Zara. "Isn't Mummy brilliant?"

"Yeah, whatever. How are you going to get to Floor Thirteen of Thames House? Seriously, you're not sneaking in. If the cast of Spooks doesn't kill you, I will." She took Zara back from John.

"Right. Gwen and I are going to the cellar, we'll be back in ten minutes."

As Donna opened her mouth to protest, John had already grabbed Gwen and was down the stairs. She looked back at Rhys.

"So, I couldn't bother you for a snack, could I?," he said.

Donna's jaw dropped and she looked at Zara who eyed her hopefully.

"Okay, snack time then."

* * *

><p>The Doctor landed the TARDIS on the far side of Floor Thirteen. He and Gwen stepped out and looked around carefully. He looked back at Gwen and saw she was holding a gun.<p>

"The guns? Again?"

"Excuse me, someone just tried to blow me up, yes, I think guns are justified."

The Doctor shook his head. "I've brought down empires with a tea kettle and a bag of salt. I never needed a gun."

"Tea kettle and a bag of salt? Would love to hear about that," said Gwen sarcastically. She didn't believe him half the time.

"We don't have time for me to go into them all. Come on."

They approached down the hall where some plastic sheeting covered a doorway. They watched as some workers and a man in a lab coat came out, declaring it tea time. The Doctor took Gwen's hand and hurried in.

On one side of the room was a massive tank filled with what looked to be smoke.

"What the hell is that for?"

"Life support system of some kind," said the Doctor. He walked over to the tank and took out the sonic screwdriver to scan it. "Twenty-five percent nitrosyl chloride, twenty-two percent hydrogen chloride, twenty percent nitrogen, twelve percent fluorine, nine percent hydrogen cyanide, six percent acetone, and six percent phosgene."

"But that sounds like poison," said Gwen.

"That's because it is poison, but whoever is coming breathes it. And they're coming here..." The Doctor's mobile rang. "Yes?"

"Doctor?," it was Ianto. He sounded like he was running.

"Ianto! Where are you?"

"That's the thing, Doctor."

* * *

><p>The Doctor materialized the TARDIS behind a building in the compound. He opened the door to find a hail of gunfire.<p>

"See?," he said pointedly to Gwen. "This is why I hate guns!"

Gwen looked out to see Ianto being chased by a group of commandos and a woman in clad in black leather. Ianto ran towards the TARDIS and leapt inside, the Doctor shutting the door behind him.

"We've got to get to the bottom of that quarry," said Ianto.

"Right," said the Doctor, "who's that woman?"

"Uh, Johnson."

The Doctor started the controls to the TARDIS.

"That's the woman from the hospital. The one who talked to Ellis," he said thinking about it out loud.

"What?," asked Gwen.

Ianto thought on it. "Suppose she does look similar."

"There could be a lot of Johnsons," said Gwen.

The TARDIS landed again at the bottom of the quarry. The Doctor flung open the door to find Jack striding towards them stark naked.

"Doctor! So glad you could come!," he said with a grin.

"Sure, Jack, just take your time."

"Oh, my God," said Gwen. She covered her face with her hand.

"Clothes, Jack!," said the Doctor, rolling his eyes as he shut the TARDIS door, barely hearing the barrage of bullets outside. "You know where the wardrobe is."


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Doctor, Donna or anyone pr Poker Face. That's Lady Gaga's. Thanks for the reviews and the reads and the follows and the favorites. I look forward to hearing from you all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I've got to say," said Jack entering the console room clad in a white t-shirt, black jeans and boots, "I'm not into this look anymore. Also, where's my squareness gun? I thought I left a spare coat here."<p>

"Looks a little tight," commented Gwen.

"Let's see if you look as good after somebody encases you in concrete."

"Jack, I'm not here to keep track of your belongings," said the Doctor, "Now, that woman, she's the one from the hospital?"

"She wouldn't answer me. I think so, but do you maybe want to focus on the weird kid thing?"

The Doctor sighed. "We had better get upstairs. I told Donna we'd be ten minutes." He paused. "Oh, by the way, I've told Donna that I'm an alien consultant."

"Well, you are," said Ianto.

"I suppose so."

"I mean Doctor, consultant and you are an actual alien," Ianto explained.

"Yeah, you're an alien consultant!," said Jack.

"Right and sometimes she helps me around the office, with paperwork or whatever. Oh, and she's helping us now," said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Donna got together some leftover Indian takeaway for Rhys. She nursed Zara and then returned to the kitchen to puree some more bananas for her. John was definitely gone more than ten minutes. She would go down into the cellar and check, but John threw such a fit every time she went near the bloody door. She wondered if there was some weird alien consultant thing down there. She set Zara down in her high chair and started spoon feeding her banana.<p>

"So," said Donna, "are you an alien hunter as well?"

Rhys chuckled and he shoveled another spoonful of leftover curry in his mouth. "No, I'm a lorryist. I leave the alien hunting to Gwen. There was this one thing with a giant space whale, though."

"A giant space whale?"

"Yeah, some gang was using it as endless supply of meat. They kept hacking pieces off it and it just grew back."

Donna shook her head. "Sorry. Giant space whale?"

Gwen and John returned from the cellar. Donna was surprised to see they were joined by Jack and Ianto.

"How did you two get here?," said Rhys.

"Uh, cellar door," said Ianto.

Donna looked at the cut on Ianto's face. "Are you alright? Have you cleaned that?"

Jack looked at John. "Sure. Ask him how he is."

Donna ignored him. "I'll get some antiseptic."

Zara reached out for Ianto. He picked her up and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hello, Zara," said Ianto, "do you remember me? Uncle Ianto?"

"Uncle Ianto?," asked Rhys.

"Shut it," hissed Gwen.

"Of course she remembers you, she remembers everyone," said John. "Okay, so the woman is Johnson. We've got a tank in Thames House."

Donna came back in with the antiseptic and put it on a cotton swab. "How do you know what's in Thames House?"

"Oh, uh, Mickey found out for me. Anyway, the tank has this mixture of gases... Weird mix, I know I've heard of it before."

"Tilt your head back," said Donna, starting to clean the scrape.

"Well, can't you figure out what it is from the gas mixture?," asked Ianto. "How many species can breathe poison? Ow!"

"Stop your moaning, Uncle Ianto," said Donna.

"More than you might think," said John.

"Zara hasn't done anything, has she?," asked Jack.

Donna straightened up and stopped cleaning the scrape. "Why should Zara have done anything? It just seems to be certain ages, rang my friend Beatrice, her four year old's chanting, but not her two year old and Sarah Jane said nothing's happened to Luke or his friends. So, why would it be Zara?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything. We need to talk to Frobisher," said Jack. "He's got to let us deal with this."

"Yeah, must be why he's not answering your calls," said Donna. "And why your office got blown up."

"You didn't see that tank in Thames House, Jack and they're trying to keep it secret."

"Sorry. I need to make a call," said John.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked into the office and dialed Martha on his mobile.<p>

"Doctor? Sort of busy right now."

"The thing with the children? Why haven't you lot called me?"

Martha paused. "I don't know. Nobody's telling me much of anything, I've been shut in my office with mountains of paperwork since it started."

"There's a crisis with all the world's children and they're giving you paperwork?," the Doctor asked in dismay. "Why?"

"You've got me," Martha answered. "Are you coming in?"

"No, I'm working with Jack and his team on this."

"I saw the bombing on the news. Are they alright?"

"More or less. Jack went to pieces. Literally." He paused. "I need you to get in the UNIT computer for me. Agent Johnson?"

Martha typed on her computer. "No, nothing."

"You don't know anything about Thames House?"

"No one's mentioned it."

"They're building a tank there. I reckon whoever is coming is coming to Thames House and to that tank. You haven't encountered any creatures that breathe a poison atmosphere, have you?"

"Not lately. Doctor, what do you think's going on? Somebody tried to take down Torchwood and is trying to shut UNIT out."

"More importantly, who's trying to shut you out of UNIT?"

* * *

><p>"Okay," said Donna, carrying in a plate of delivered Chinese food. She put it in front of John. "You need to eat. Starving yourself won't help."<p>

John groaned. "I'm so close to it, Donna, it's just out of my reach. I'm getting old, my memory's failing me."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You just need more information, then you'll solve it."

"Uh, Donna," said Ianto as he walked in holding Zara.

"Just a sec," said Donna. She looked at John. "Eat something. Sleep. Clear your head."

"Mummy."

Donna turned around to see Zara. "What?"

"Mummy," Zara said with a coy smile on her face.

"Mummy? You said Mummy!" She rushed over and took Zara from Ianto. She turned to John. "She said Mummy! Her first word!"

"Yeah... that's something, isn't it?"

"You big talker," said Donna, "is that what you've been trying to say all day? We should get you to bed."

"Mummy."

"God, she is good, isn't she? I expected some sort of half word." Donna smiled at John. "Do you want to tell her a story or shall I?"

"I think you had better," said John.

"Okay, you, off to bed. Daddy had better not forget to give you a kiss goodnight."

Donna walked off with Zara.

* * *

><p>Ianto looked at the Doctor. "Anything I can do to help?"<p>

"Story..."

"Doctor?"

The Doctor reached into his desk and pulled out the memory globe.

"It's a story that I can't remember."

"I thought you said using that thing was dangerous." Ianto really didn't want the Doctor using whatever made the last Taluvian commit suicide on Christmas.

"So is whatever's coming."

"Doctor, perhaps-"

The Doctor closed his eyes and held the memory globe. Ianto grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him and instead got sucked in.

"Ianto! What are you doing here?," said the Doctor.

Ianto looked up, two suns set in the distance, stars in unfamiliar patterns were over his head, red grass beneath his feet.

"What is this place? We were just in your office."

"We are in my office and here. In my mind. This is a memory of mine, one long since buried..."

"Son! Molhindrakaria! Koschei! You're going to crack your skulls on those rocks! Do you want to use up a regneration at seven?" The voice was deep and commanding. Ianto looked at the Doctor.

"No..." said the Doctor.

Ianto followed the Doctor past some shrubs and to a campfire. The man was tall, with dark skin and eyes and had a commanding posture even as he sat on a purple log by the fire. He appeared to be making some sort of treat Ianto didn't recognize. Ianto looked over at the rocks, where three children played, two boys and one girl.

"Come sit," said the man. "Now."

The children made their way off the rocks. The blond boy helped the brown haired girl down. The other boy helped himself as they made their way down to the logs.

"Doctor, what's going on? Where are we? Where are we in your head I mean?"

"Well, this is Gallifrey. You should consider yourself lucky, hardly any humans have seen it. These are the Mountains of Solace and Solitude. The blond boy is me, the girl is my future wife and the other boy is the Master."

Ianto furrowed his brow in concern. "The mad one?"

"The same."

"Who's the man?"

"That's my father."

Ianto paused. "Sorry if I'm stating the obvious, your father's black."

"Yeah, that is stating the obvious."

The Doctor's father continued. "Do you think I brought you out here to watch you kill yourselves? Here." He passed the children what appeared to be some sort of gooey blue cake. They ate it happily.

"I remember those, haven't had one in seven hundred years probably," said the Doctor.

"Now," began the Doctor's father, "we were talking about the Dark Times, weren't we? Have I told you about the time before the TARDIS?"

"Before the TARDIS?," asked the young Doctor. "That's impossible."

"Not impossible. We had to start somewhere, didn't we? Everything has a beginning and an end. Soon, you'll go to the Academy and see the Untempered Schism and prepare for the responsibility you'll carry for the rest of your life, the duty of a Time Lord."

"He always was on about that," said the Doctor, "I should have listened better."

"I want a story about the Dark Times," said the young Master.

"That figures," said Ianto.

The Doctor's father paused and considered.

"Long ago, we had just gotten the TARDIS, barely into the Type 3 and these creatures appeared on Gallifrey. They were black and had three heads and they tried to communicate telepathically, but it didn't work on Time Lords, we were too advanced to be manipulated by them. They had heard stories of Gallifrey, of a people and their children who stood on the cusp of time itself. They asked for ten percent of the children of Gallifrey."

Ianto looked. The children were terrified.

"Of course, no Time Lord or Time Lady would ever give up his or her child. Not then, not now, not ever. The High Council said no and they released a kind of sickness in the air and many fell ill and died. Most regenerated, some didn't, but our scientists were very clever and found a cure. The creatures still took many thousands of children."

"What sort of bedtime story is this?," asked Ianto. "This is like the time my brother-in-law let my niece watch Jaws right before their holiday in Blackpool!"

"Quiet," said the Doctor.

"What happened?," asked the young Doctor.

"We recovered, but we were never the same. We never could be. We could never be merciful again, we built walls around ourselves. The glass on the Citadel, the planetary defense shields, the decoy planets."

"And the creatures?," asked the young Master. "Did they ever find the children?"

"When they found them, they couldn't be saved." The Doctor's father shook his head. "There was no life for them."

"Couldn't they regenerate?," asked the young Doctor.

"You're much too young to understand this, son," he began, "but sometimes living isn't everything."

"Didn't the High Council do something?," asked the young Master, seeming irritated.

"They did. They sent a group to their home world and poisoned their atmosphere."

"Oh, that's them..." said the Doctor. "The ones from the Dark Times."

Before Ianto knew what had happened, he was back in the office. The Doctor didn't say anything, just flew out of the room and Ianto heard the sound of frantic footsteps on the stairs.

The Doctor ran into the nursery where Donna nursed Zara. She smiled down at her.

_"Can't read my, can't read my, poker face, she's got to love nobody..."_ She looked up at the Doctor. "You look pale. What's happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing." The Doctor knelt on the floor by the chair, staring at Zara. "No, I just wanted to see her."

* * *

><p>"Do they want Zara?," asked Ianto when the Doctor returned.<p>

"That's a stupid plan, come all the way across the universe for the only Time Baby? And when she's mine, the stupidity gets amplified, doesn't it?"

"So, it must be human children they want," said Ianto.

"Suppose so. Humans and Time Lords are similar enough."

"Will the TARDIS have any information?"

The Doctor scoffed. "Information about the aliens who stole our children and killed untold millions? Doubtful. I never even learned of it at the Academy. We must have thought we destroyed them, but they adapted somehow. The question is what do they want them for? What do they need children for?"

Donna walked in. "John, I was thinking, your 'mole' in Downing Street, what does he do? Secretary, right?"

"We're not sending you in there," said the Doctor.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Obviously not, I've never been able to get a government post since that assault charge."

"The assault charge?," said the Doctor incredulously.

"Yeah, at the West Ham Tottenham match in 2003? All I did was slap some drunk Tottenham supporter, just got sentenced to some community service." Donna paused. "I never told you about that?"

"No!," exclaimed the Doctor in a high pitched voice. "No, you didn't mention the assault charge!"

"Damn," said Donna. "That was clever of me. I knew I must have lied to you about something. Anyway, the PM has to have a few assistants? Which one is he?"

"The one who does filing and serves biscuits," answered Ianto.

"Oh, the lowest ranking one. That's too bad, the PM is probably going to take one assistant into whatever meeting he's at, but it'll be one of the others, won't it?," said Donna.

The Doctor paused. "I might be able to sort that."


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Doctor, Donna, Martha, UNIT, any of it. Oh, also I tried to put this in October but the TARDIS wiki claims CoE takes place in September, but I think we're stuck with October now. Not exactly like I'm following a lot of details anyway. Thanks for the reads and the favorites and follows and the reviews. I look forward to hearing from everyone. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Doctor hadn't slept, he had been busy in the TARDIS most of the night, buying and delivering lottery tickets, among other money generating schemes. There were three secretaries the PM was more likely to take than Mickey and hopefully none of them were the type that worked because they liked it. He emerged from the cellar into the kitchen where Donna was spoon feeding Zara.<p>

"What have you been doing down there?," asked Donna.

"Oh, you know, just thinking." The Doctor took a banana off the counter and sat at the table.

"Daddy," said Zara.

The Doctor looked at her in shock. Why did she have to start introducing a whole bunch of words now?

"Daddy, too!," exclaimed Donna. "She said Esther and Ianto already today."

"How about that?," said the Doctor. Donna got up to put Zara's empty bowl in the sink. The Doctor threw his hands up at Zara. What did she think she was doing? Zara just smiled coyly back at the Doctor. He supposed she had finally just had enough of keeping quiet. Even by Gallifreyan standards he had been an early talker, just three months and hadn't stopped since.

There was a knock at the back door.

"Oh, that'll be Grandad," said Donna. She went and answered the door. The Doctor saw Zara open her mouth and shook his head at her. She frowned, she was starting to learn an angry look off of Donna.

"Good morning, everyone. Hello, Zara!," said Wilf.

Zara had a look that definitely said she was pouting.

"What, Zara? Is that how you say hello to Grandad?," asked Donna. She turned to Wilf. "She's been talking since last night. Mummy, Daddy, Esther and Ianto. Isn't that amazing?"

"That is something," said Wilf.

"Let me just get the lenses," Said Donna and she walked out.

Wilf turned to the Doctor. "Is she supposed to be talking"

"I can't stop her. She's been speaking Gallifreyan for months now, Wilfred!"

"Wilf," said Zara.

"Now, stop that," said the Doctor.

Donna came back in with Gwen who carried a contact lens case.

"Grandad, did you meet Gwen at the christening?," asked Donna.

"Uh, yeah, think so," said Wilf. It was getting hard to manage all this subterfuge of who knew who and what.

"Right. Good to see you again," said Gwen. "So, just pass these on to Mickey. We agreed on a copy of the Daily Mail."

"What's this?," asked the Doctor.

"Oh, your friend is supposed to go to Grandad's newspaper stand and Grandad hides the lenses in the Daily Mail."

"Donna, that's brilliant."

"Not really, we can't risk Britain's Most Wanted exposing your spy and you won't let me even go to Boots-"

"What do you need at Boots?," asked the Doctor.

Donna got stiff. "I don't know. Stuff. Facial cleanser?"

"You got facial cleanser at Harrod's last week," said the Doctor.

"Right, Mister Super Consultant who remembers everything, anyway, Grandad, you had better get going. Mickey will be there soon."

Wilf left and Donna took Zara away. Gwen looked at the Doctor.

"The man we told you about, Clement McDonald, he's been arrested. I have a friend who can help me get him out. Is it alright to bring him here? He's sort of an escaped mental patient."

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't see why not. Is Jack going with you?"

"We were looking at the file about 1965 and he just ran off," said Gwen. "Didn't say a word."

"Oh. well, suppose he'll turn up. He always does."

Gwen scoffed. "You're telling me."

* * *

><p>Mickey walked into the office at Thames House and found three empty desks. The security guard was waiting.<p>

"Mister Halpern," he began, "it seems that you're in charge."

"What happened to everyone?," asked Mickey.

"Ms. Camden won the National Lottery, Ms. Prescott won something called the Powerball in America and Ms. Bennett got left a large sum of money by her grandmother who died... in the war." He paused. "These things happen, I suppose. Anyway, the PM's case, his appointment book. Hell of a day to be left on your own."

"I'll manage," said Mickey.

"Oh, and they've just about set up the video link to Thames House," the guard finished.

"Oh, cheers, mate," said Mickey.

* * *

><p>Donna walked up to Zara and plucked her out of the playpen. The little girl waved at the bird outside.<p>

"No, sorry, sweetheart, you can't go outside. Silly Prime Minister has decided you're dangerous. My Zara's not dangerous, now, are you? Want Mummy to ring him and give him a talking to?"

Zara cooed.

Donna looked across the road to the house across the street. The front window was open and the three boys who lived there were frozen and pointing.

"John!," she shouted. "It's happening again!"

John ran in the room followed by Ianto and Rhys.

"What are they doing?"

"That," motioned Donna. Zara started fussing and Donna went to rock her. The men ran out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor took the psychic paper out of his pocket and banged on the neighbor's door. The children's nanny answered, taken aback by the gathering at the door.<p>

"John Smith, sitting room inspector," he said.

"Don't you live acroos the road?," asked the nanny.

"I don't like to work far from home. The missus prefers it," said the Doctor as he hurried into the sitting room.

Ianto recorded the kids with his mobile.

"What are they pointing at?," asked Rhys.

The Doctor ran back outside. Ianto followed, Rhys after him.

"Do we have to run everywhere?," he called.

The Doctor looked up at the sky.

"Thames House," he said. "They're pointing towards Thames House!"

Donna ran outside holding Zara and joined them just inside to see a pillar of fire in the sky.

"We are here," said the boys through the open window.

"Well," said the Doctor, "don't see that every day, do you?"

They all adjourned inside where the feed from Mickey's contact lens revealed the Prime Minister making his lunch order.

"I don't understand," said the Doctor, "why isn't he doing something? An alien lands in Thames House, you think he might be interested."

"Unless he already knows who it is," said Ianto.

"We are coming back," added Rhys.

"So, what? He knows what it is and he's letting Frobisher handle everything. That's not good," said Donna.

"What do you mean?," asked the Doctor.

"Aliens? The Prime Minister ought to be jumping with joy to take credit, but he's leaving it to Frobisher."

"Because he's expendable," finished the Doctor.

"So, whatever it is, is bad," said Donna.

"I've got to get a look at it," said the Doctor.

"Do we have to go over how you're not sneaking into Thames House again?," asked Donna.

"Right," said the Doctor, "Ianto, come help me in the cellar."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Not the cellar again."

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and started the controls.

"You don't think this might be risky?," asked Ianto. "Last time you snuck in there was no one there."

"No, it's terribly risky," said the Doctor.

The Doctor put them in the vortex.

"Next stop, Thames House!," exclaimed the Doctor.

The TARDIS engines groaned and moaned, the Doctor smiled with satisfaction as they landed and opened the door to reveal...

"We're still in the cellar," said Ianto.

"What?," said the Doctor. He shut the door and looked at the TARDIS accusingly. "You behave."

The Doctor started the process again. And again. And again.

Ianto finally spoke up. "Do you have like a repair shop or someplace you take her when she acts up?"

"I don't understand, it's like there's some kind of dampening field to keep the TARDIS from landing at Thames House. She keeps taking us back home as a safety measure."

"A dampening field?," asked Ianto. "Could it be the aliens? Do they have that kind of technology?"

"It could, but why would they bother?," asked the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Martha was making the long walk down the corridor to Colonel Oduya's office when she noticed something strange.<p>

The door to Major Ellis' office was open.

It had been shut for eight months now, ever since his mysterious disappearance. Of course Martha, the Doctor and Mickey had snuck in soon after to rid the computers and the office of any information concerning Operation Stormbreaker, lest someone else feel the need to pick up where Ellis left off, but the office had been sealed. It was open now and the light was on...

And there was a steaming cup of tea on the desk.

Martha quickly hurried down to Colonel Oduya's office.

"Colonel?"

"Doctor Jones, good. We're commissioning a new test for Project Indigo, you've had experience with it. We'll want you on hand."

"That sounds exciting, sir. Thank you."

"You'll leave for Canberra tomorrow."

Martha was floored. "Canberra?"

"It's in Australia."

"Yes, sir, I know where Canberra is, I just didn't think it would be so soon, especially considering what's going on with the children."

"It's being handled, Doctor Jones."

"I just think I could be contributing," said Martha. "I do have a great deal of experience to offer."

"You have your orders, Doctor Jones," said Oduya.

"Yes, sir," said Martha.

Martha left Oduya's office and passed back by Ellis' office.

The cup of tea was gone.

* * *

><p>The Prime Minister had just gotten off the phone with Frobisher when Mickey entered. Watching the alien on the video link was never going to do for the Torchwood contact lenses.<p>

"You know, Prime Minister, I think you're making a mistake," said Mickey.

"Oh, how so, Ricky?"

The Doctor had chosen the cover identification.

"Leaving Frobisher to run everything himself? Don't you think you should have someone over there?"

"Who would you suggest?"

"Well, me, sir. Gretchen can run things here, just bring her over from the Chief of Staff's office."

Green paused. "You'll report directly to me. Don't do anything, just observe and report."

"Yes, sir," said Mickey.

Mickey smiled to himself as he collected his things and headed to Thames House.

* * *

><p>Donna was starting to wonder where Gwen and Jack had wandered off to. Weren't fugitives meant to hide? Rhys seemed nonplussed and Donna was doing dinner as Gwen came through the back door with what Donna knew right away was a mad old man.<p>

"So," said Gwen, "everyone this is Clem. This is my husband, Rhys. Donna, she's John's wife. That is Zara and Esther on the floor."

Clem sniffed the air. "She smells like a dog."

"That's because she is a dog," said Donna.

Clem walked over and approached Zara. The baby smiled happily at him. Donna was not so happy. She positioned herself next to the high chair with the spatula she just had in the wok.

"She doesn't smell right," Clem announced.

"Then maybe you ought to just back up," said Donna.

Gwen saw Donna. "Uh, okay, Clem, why don't you just have a seat next to Rhys?"

"John!," called Donna.

John and Ianto came out of the cellar.

"Yes, sweetheart?," said John.

Donna motioned her head at Clem. John seemed to take this the wrong way.

"Oh, hello, John Smith." John stuck his hand out. "This is Ianto. Have you met Donna?"

"John, could I speak to you?," said Donna. She picked Zara up from the highchair.

"'Course you can."

"In the other room," said Donna. She walked out, John following.

Donna turned around. "John, I think I've been pretty tolerant here. I let your fugitive friends stay in my home, I've helped you with your spy ring-"

"And you've been brilliant at it," John added.

"How long is the escaped mental patient going to be staying with us?"

"How did you know he was an escaped mental patient?"

Donna's jaw dropped. "John!"

"Oh, you were guessing. Sorry, it's just we think the aliens abducted him in 1965 and then brought him back for some reason. Anyway, he seems to be tuned in to their frequency, he's affected the same way as the children are. He's harmless, Donna, honestly."

"John, what if he does something to Zara? Or Esther?"

"Well, I'll make certain that he won't. Alright?"

"No, John, not alright, I-"

Ianto popped in the doorway. "It's starting! Mickey's gotten in Thames House!"

"Come on, Donna."

Donna rolled her eyes and followed them into the office.

* * *

><p>Martha made one last pass by Major Ellis' office as she left for the day. She saw an old man sitting at the desk, his cane resting against it.<p>

She knew him. He looked up to see her.

"Doctor Jones," he said.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Martha searched her mind. Was it the christening reception? She didn't want to say anything before he did.

"Oh, Doctor Jones, you had to go and make this complicated, didn't you?"

Martha realized it: he was the man who was talking to Donna when Zara started screaming bloody murder.

"Mister Pearsall," she said finally.

"Not quite. Major Ellis," he said with a small smile that sent shivers down Martha's spine.

Martha turned to run and found two UNIT guards standing in her way. She turned back around. The man had picked up his cane and was walking towards Martha.

"So," said Ellis, "aren't you going to ask me how?"


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, Torchwood, any of it. Although, today I have borrowed a lot from CoE, but I told you, so you know now. Oh, and I borrowed some other stuff but you'll see that later. Anyway, thanks for the reads and favorites and follows and reviews again, I look forward to hearing from you all soon. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>They gathered in the office once again. Donna balanced Zara on her hip and tried to peer over John's head to see the screen on the computer. Gwen was next to him, Ianto and Rhys on the other side. She realized Clem was sniffing her baby again.<p>

She gave him a cold glare. "Do that again and you won't have a nose."

Frobisher was on the screen, he started reading off a lot of diplomatic mumbo jumbo. The angle turned and they got a look at what was in the tank. Donna moved closer to see. It was hard to tell through whatever was in the tank, but it was big and insect like and black.

"The 456, that can't be what they call themselves," said John, "no one goes around calling themselves the 456."

"We think it refers to the frequency," said Ianto.

"What do you mean no one goes around referring to themselves as the 456?," asked Donna. "I mean, have you got a big encyclopedia of alien names or something?"

"No, of course not," said John, "there's a website."

"What?"

John ignored her.

"Clem," said Gwen, "why don't you come have a look? Do you see anything you know?"

Clem sniffed. "I can't smell it."

"Nose away from the baby, thank you," said Donna noting the proximity once again between her baby and the mental patient.

She looked back to the screen to see the alien spewing neon green sick onto the wall of the tank. Donna put her hand over her mouth, certain she was going to vomit all over the carpet. She wasn't normally like this, shit, she was pregnant again, wasn't she?

"What's it doing?," said Ianto.

"No idea," said John.

"No, that's what Mickey wrote," said Ianto.

Gwen typed back.

"Oh, what, you mean you don't know everything?,'" read Ianto.

"Tell him to stop wasting paper," John said to Gwen.

Frobisher began again. "We have a formal request to make. We ask you not to use our children for communication. In case certain parties or territories might consider that a violation. Is that acceptable?"

Ianto read again. "Yes."

"Come on, come on, get to the point," muttered John, "we never ramble on like then when I'm there. See why I need to be at the center of the action?," said John.

Frobisher went on more, John groaned.

"I have been given a request for specific information. It has been asked... why the 456 chose Great Britain as its chosen point of embarkation."

"Seriously, how thick are these people?," asked the Doctor.

"You are middlemen," said Ianto.

"But that's not right," said Gwen, "it's been here before. Why's it lying?"

"It's Frobisher," said Ianto, "they're in on it together."

"What's Mickey written?," asked John. "Seriously, where did he learn his penmanship?"

"We want a gift," read Ianto.

"Of course. But what nature of gift exactly? A gift, gladly, but what do you want?," said Frobisher.

There was a long pause. Donna sidled up to Ianto.

"What'd it say? What's he want?"

Ianto looked at her. "Children. We will take your children."

"Oh, my God," said Donna. "John?"

Clem started babbling. "He's coming, he's coming, he's coming." Gwen moved to try to calm him down.

Ianto read. "'10%. We want 10%. We want 10% of the children of this world.'"

"He hasn't changed. He's the same. He's the same. He's the same. All those years. How can he be the same?," said Clem.

Donna looked up to see Jack had returned.

"Jack, what's he talking about?," asked Gwen.

Donna looked over to John. He was staring at Jack as well and his eyes had suddenly gone cold.

"I'd like to know what he's talking about," said John.

"Clement McDonald. It was just another name. It was easier if you didn't know the names," said Jack.

Donna shook her head. This whole thing had suddenly gotten confusing. Well, confusing in addition to the puking aliens asking for the world's children.

"You were there?," said Gwen in shock. "In 1965?"

1965? What the hell did she mean 1965?

"He was the man!," shouted Clem.

"No, no, this is what he does, you see, he fights them. He fights aliens, isn't that right, Jack?", said Gwen. Donna was starting to think there were some serious unresolved issues there.

"No," Jack answered quietly.

"Then what were you doing there?," asked Gwen.

John took a deep breath. "You gave them the children in 1965, didn't you?"

"What? Why?," asked Gwen.

"As a gift," said Jack.

"Hold on," said Donna, "1965. How could you be in 1965? How bloody old are you?" Was he one of those impossibly good looking old people like Sophia Loren or Paul Newman?

"Am I supposed to answer that?," asked Jack looking at John.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why the hell didn't you tell me?," John yelled at Jack.

"I wasn't sure it was them," said Jack.

"You weren't sure," John said slowly, "you didn't think it was worth mentioning, 'Hey, I know some aliens with a creepy obsession with children, think that might be something?'"

"They gave us the antivirus for a flu virus that was destined to kill twenty five million people," said Jack.

"So, what? Now you get to decide who lives and dies?," said Donna.

"You just handed them over and hoped for the best?," asked Gwen.

"You are in every nightmare I've ever had," Clem said to Jack.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry-" said Jack.

"He's sorry," Donna said derisively. She then realized that Clem had stolen Gwen's gun and was waving it around.

"You're in on it! You're all in on it together!," said Clem.

John pushed Donna behind him, she found herself and Zara again shoved behind Ianto. John walked towards Clem.

"I'm not in on it, remember? Go ahead, smell me. Don't smell anything like them, do I?"

Donna had no idea what John was on about, but it appeared to be working as Clem sniffed him.

"I can't change what's happened to you, but I promise you I can fix this. I can stop them. Just give me the gun."

Clem relented and gave John the gun.

"This is why I don't like guns!," he spat out.

"I can't believe you didn't mention this before," Ianto said to Jack.

"I didn't know, they didn't speak through kids then," said Jack.

"That's now what I meant."

Donna shook her head again. Ianto and Jack? What a man whore. And was anyone going to answer her about how old he was? Donna tried to make the math work in her head and honestly, she didn't like interfering, but she was going to have to get Ianto a better boyfriend.

"Mummy," said Zara.

Donna looked, Zara was pointing at the computer.

"They're coming back," said Rhys.

Frobisher resumed his place. "Hello again. Before we consider your request, I've been asked for a point of clarification. Before we even discuss your—your request, we need to know exactly what it is you intend to do with the children."

Donna scoffed. "Oh, I'm sure they just want to take them to the Magic Kingdom. Seriously." She kissed Zara and rubbed the back of her head. No one was bloody taking her baby.

"Come in," Ianto read.

"It's inviting them inside? To show them what?," asked John.

They watched as some camera man was put in some kind of hazardous materials suit and hooked up to oxygen and sent inside the tank. There was a closer look at the creature.

"It has three heads," said Donna.

"Yeah, I noticed," said John.

The camera lowered and revealed a child. Hooked up to life support, its eyes still terrified and open. Donna pressed Zara's face into her chest to try and keep her from seeing it. She really thought she was going to be sick now.

"It's one of the kids from 1965," said Gwen.

"He's still a child," said Jack.

Rhys looked at John. "Do you think he knows? Is he conscious?"

"Oh, yes," said John, his voice trembling with anger. "He's been conscious every minute. I bet that's what they need, their consciousness."

"But..." Donna's voice was shaking. "He's been like that for years, afraid all this time."

"What have you done with him?," Frobisher spat in what Donna saw as an unprecedented moment of backbone.

They watched as the cameraman was rushed out, covered in green sick, traumatized by the experience.

"We do not harm them," Ianto read, "they feel no pain. They live long beyond their years."

Donna shook her head. "That's not living, that's a nightmare. That's worse than a nightmare."

"Yeah, but we still don't know what it does with them," said Jack.

"You might have asked before," said John.

"It's not exactly like you were there to help," Jack snapped.

"Oh, shut up," said Donna. All eyes in the room were on her. "You put that child there, you did that, you made the choice. If I wasn't holding Zara I'd beat the piss out of you."

Donna walked off as Ianto read, "We have answered your question. You have one day to select and deliver the ten percent."

"And if you refuse?," asked Frobisher.

"'We will wipe out your entire species,'" Ianto read.

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked at Jack. "That's always how it's been with you humans, hasn't it? You ask for my help and the minute I leave you lot just revert to savagery. No, not savagery, a savage isn't dishonest about what he is, he doesn't hide behind justifications and so called reason. so, stop making excuses!"<p>

The Doctor was angry. And disgusted. And it was scaring everyone else in the room.

"I didn't have a choice," said Jack.

"Well, I never do, either," the Doctor answered.

"Okay, Doctor, you tell me, what should I have done?"

"You told me you worked for Torchwood in my honor!," said the Doctor. "Is this what you did in my honor?"

Ianto answered before the Doctor could. "Stood up to them. The Jack Harkness I know would have stood up to them."

"I have to go," said Jack.

"Where are you going now?," groaned the Doctor.

"I have to call Frobisher from somewhere that can't be traced. Is that okay? Oh, and just so everyone knows I have a daughter called Alice and a grandson called Steven and Frobisher is holding them hostage."

Jack stormed out.

The Doctor looked back at the computer. "I need in that room."

"And then what?," asked Gwen.

"Not sure yet, but I know you can't give them any more children. They'll just come back again and again."

"Even if they kill everyone on Earth?," asked Rhys.

"It's a protection racket, Rhys," said Gwen. "The Doctor's right, we've got to find another way of dealing with them."

"Haven't heard from Martha," mused the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Martha sat in the holding cell. Major Ellis finally entered.<p>

"You shouldn't be here much longer now," he said. "Events are unfolding as expected."

"The Doctor said he dropped you off in the future, he didn't even know where. How did you get back?"

Ellis helped himself to the bench across from Martha. He set his cane down and put the cell key back in his pocket.

Forty years earlier- for him at least-, Piers Ellis sat behind the sweets counter at a shop on the mall planet. It was one of three hundred and seven franchises on that planet alone. He had to get a job, just to survive and this was the best he could do seeing as he had no previous retail experience. And he hated the mall planet, it always seemed like the day before Christmas there and nothing ever closed. If someone could have designed his personal hell, this was it and he had been in that hell ten years.

One day, a little ginger girl skipped into the shop. She looked at the containers one by one. Ellis groaned internally, she was getting fingerprints on everything.

"Do you want something?," he snapped.

She looked up brightly. "Do you have any Jelly Babies?"

"Under ancient candy," he replied gruffly.

"Oh. Molto bene," she said walking over to the appropriate section. She picked up a packet and gave Ellis some sticky coins.

There was an incredibly loud whistle.

"CHLOE!", Ellis heard an impossible voice say.

"Bye," said the girl.

She ran back out. Ellis rushed to the doorway of the shop.

It was him. The Doctor. And Donna. Shouldn't her brain have blown up? The girl skipped to them where another older ginger girl held Donna's hand.

"Chloe, what's the first rule?," the Doctor asked.

The little girl thought. "The Doctor lies?"

He groaned. "No wandering off! Ginger Time Babies should not run off! What? Isn't your brother with you?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "They get it from you, you know. Come on, Zara, let's go find your brother," she said as she started pushing a pink pram.

"Are those Jelly Babies?," the Doctor asked Chloe.

"Focus, Doctor!," said Donna.

Ellis continued in front of Martha. "Not so long after that I met a Time Agent who was only too happy to help me exact some revenge on the Doctor and Jack Harkness. He brought me back to London, but it was 1980. I moved in next to the Nobles and I've waited there ever since."

Martha looked at Ellis. "You sold their future daughter a packet of sweets? And that sent you on a quest for revenge? Retail drove you to kidnapping? I worked at HMV for a month, I haven't locked anyone up or plotted to take anyone's baby."

"You see, what happens in the next few days is known throughout the universe for all eternity," said Ellis. "I made my way back here to make sure the story shows that I saved the day. And I will."

"What's Zara got to do with that?," asked Martha.

Ellis laughed. "You expect me to tell you everything?"

Martha shrugged. "No, I suppose not."

"The Doctor is a danger to the whole universe and he must be stopped and so must others like him."

"Who told you that?"

"All in good time, Doctor Jones."

Ellis prepared himself to stand. Before the old man could make a move, Martha reached for the cane and gave him one swift blow on the head. She hurried in his pocket for the key to the cell and unlocked it, luckily, it wasn't being guarded.

But the alarms were sounding.

Martha started searching around: she needed a way out of UNIT and a method of escape from the guards who were very surely coming. Martha found a janitor's cupboard and went inside, locking it. She made her way into the air vent and sealed the vent behind her.

And all that was left to do was wait there.

* * *

><p>Donna was dreaming she was at a park, sitting on a bench, when a ginger girl skipped up to her.<p>

"Oh, God, it's this again," she said.

"Hi, Mummy," she said.

"Hello. You're starting early, aren't you?," she asked. Donna reached her arms out and pulled the girl onto her lap. She looked at her eyes, they still had the shape and size of John's but the color of Donna's. She got his smile, though. Not bad.

"Do you like me?," she asked.

"Of course I like you, I love you," said Donna.

"I love you, too, Mummy."

Weren't imaginary dream children wonderful?

"Mummy, let's go somewhere."

She pointed at the fence from before, where it had been night, sun was rising. The blue box and the tall man were still far off, though. The little girl led her past the fence and suddenly Donna found herself...

Sunbathing. Clad in a fluffy white robe laying beside a pool under a glass roof. She looked up to see a dark and unfamiliar sky. A young butler brought her a ringing purple phone on a tray. She picked it up.

"I said, no!"

"Sapphire waterfall - it's a waterfall made of sapphires! This enormous jewel, size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge - they fall 100,000 feet into a crystal ravine." The voice was John's, definitely John's. It was the same as the Barcelona dream, come to think of it, but where were they? Sapphire waterfall, where on Earth was that?

"I bet you say that to all the girls," was Donna's reply.

"Oh, come on! They're boarding now! It's no fun if I see it on my own. Four hours, that's all it takes."

"No, that's four hours there and four hours back, it's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing," answered Donna. She knew she was lying, though, all she was thinking was about how much she would vomit after eight combined hours on a shaky bus.

"You be careful. That's extonic sunlight. I don't want to hear later that you're too burned for..." his voice trailed off.

Donna smirked. "You know, you can say it to your wife especially when you're doing it."

"I will. Later."

"Besides, I'm safe. The brochure says that glass is fifteen feet thick." She paused. "You'll be back in time for dinner, though?"

"Yeah, we'll try that antigravity restaurant. With bibs."

Donna got ill thinking about that as well. "Any other restaurants?"

"What's wrong with the antigravity restaurant?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just want to tell you something without getting hit in the face by a strawberry tart."

"You worry too much."

She scoffed. "One of us has to."

"See you later. Love you."

"Oi! You be careful, all right?"

"Nah. Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight - what could possibly go wrong?"

Donna hung up and the butler came back.

"Sorry, I didn't see in the brochure if there were any contraindications for pregnancy on the extonic sunlight?"

"Sorry, ma'am?"

"It's just my husband- he's clever when he's not being an idiot- says this sunlight is dangerous and I get the glass part and all, but I'm pregnant and I just don't want an overcooked, sunburnt baby or something. Come to think of it, the father's about as pale as I am."

The butler looked confused. "Why would it be overcooked?"

"Well, how should I know? It's your deadly sun, not mine." Donna sighed and got up. "Never mind. I'm going to the spa. They don't use any chemicals, do they? Is there a more detailed brochure somewhere?"

* * *

><p>Zara's gurgling woke Donna up. She had moved the travel cot and Zara and Esther into the master bedroom and locked the door considering Clem was still with him. Donna felt sympathy for him, but still, she had her baby to look after. Donna stood and plucked Zara up.<p>

"Did you sleep alright?," asked Donna. "No nightmares, I hope?"

Donna laid back down with her on the bed. "My sweet girl. Do you want a little brother or sister?"

Zara frowned.

"Well, sorry, I don't think I can stop it at this point. Besides, it won't be so bad, will it? You'll always get to be oldest. You'll always be Mummy's very first baby."

Zara wasn't buying it. She tugged insistently at Donna's top. Donna sighed.

"I see how it is, Mummy is Zara's special drinks supply, isn't she?"

Donna sat there with Zara, Esther at her feet, bracing herself to go downstairs and deal with the vomiting aliens issue again.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Doctor, Donna, BBC One or Richard Hammond. Anyway, continuity apology, remember Leo Jones? Anyway, he had a kid who I previously stated was a nephew of Martha's but TARDIS Wiki again tells me I'm wrong and he had a daughter named Keisha and it was stated on some fake Martha Jones MySpace, so I don't mind sticking to what's established- you know other than that one thing where the Doctor and Donna never got together-, but seriously how was I supposed to catch that? So. apologies to anyone who knew that and continued apologies because I'm sticking with a nephew. Also, seriously borrowing from Children of Earth again. Thanks for the reviews and reads and favorites and follows. I hope to hear from everyone again soon.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Jack returned to the office where the others worked. The tension between him and the Doctor could have been cut with a chainsaw.<p>

"How's Mr. Frobisher?," asked the Doctor.

"Not great." Jack paused. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mention the 456 earlier."

"You ought to be," said the Doctor.

Jack motioned at the television. "What's this?"

"3,4,7,0,0,0," said the Doctor.

"The 456 refused their first offer," said Gwen.

"It's ten percent of the children in Britain," said Ianto. "Every child in every country is saying a number that's ten percent of their nation's child population."

"So they want ten percent this time," said Jack.

"Jack," said the Doctor, "if we do this there's no compromise. We're not giving them anyone this time."

Jack nodded. "Understood."

The Doctor listened as Donna passed in the hallway with Esther and Zara.

"I'll be just a moment," he said.

The Doctor walked to the kitchen as Donna put Zara in the highchair. Zara had the pink ball the Adipose had given him, he had just shown it to her a few days before and she had taken an interest in it. Some sort of timing device for the Adiposean young, it was probably a very nice gift on their home world. The Doctor thought it must have been harmless, worst case scenario Zara would summon Adipose to the house.

"How are you feeling?," the Doctor asked Donna.

"Well, other than vomiting aliens trying to kidnap the world's children, I'm fine," said Donna.

"It'll be alright, Donna."

"You really think that poor child has been conscious this whole time? Forty four years like that?"

The Doctor drew a deep breath. "I don't think there would have been a point otherwise."

"My God, John, that was someone's baby, some poor child that got tossed aside and traded."

"Hey, come here," said the Doctor. He enveloped her in his arms. He'd always noted Donna's empathy from the very first day, she even felt badly for the giant spider who was about to feed her to her children. "You needn't worry. I'll sort this."

Ianto rushed in. "Gold Command meeting is starting."

"What is that?", asked Donna.

"The cabinet, discussing how they're going to meet the 456's demands," the Doctor said with disgust.

* * *

><p>Donna grabbed Zara and followed them back into the office. She saw that Jack had returned as John moved closer to the screen on the laptop. It was a bunch of suits gathered around a table and even with the Torchwood mouth software only half working Donna could tell there was a lot of arguing going on.<p>

The Prime Minister spoke. "The 456 have refused our final offer."

"What was their final offer?," Donna asked John.

John turned and looked at her. "Failed Asylum Seekers and whoever else the other nations could round up without being missed."

"My God..." said Donna.

"Mr. Frobisher?", said the Prime Minister.

"My office can arrange for the transport of the units from their schools to the delivery points designated by the 456. All that remains is for you to choose the criteria for selection."

"My God, they're actually doing this," said Gwen.

Donna held Zara tighter.

"Anyone?," Asked Green. "The clock is ticking."

"It would have to be random."

"No one would believe it was random," said a woman, "not when they're waiting at school gates for empty buses."

Donna suddenly had a vision of herself, it was under the same strange sky as her dream. She was standing at a counter, arguing with what seemed to be an airline official or something...

"My husband left hours ago on your space bus or whatever, he was meant to be back by now, what the hell is going on?"

"If you'll just calm down, Mrs.?"

Donna snapped back to the reality unfolding before her, not that she wanted to.

"...our children get protection," read Ianto.

"Of course they bloody do," said Gwen.

The woman spoke up again. "No, the first responsibility is to protect the best interests of this country, right? Then let's say it. In a national emergency, a country must plan for the future, and must discriminate between those who are vital to continued stability and those who are not. And now that we've established that our kids are exempt, the whole principle of random selection is dead in the water anyway—"

"Only so far as-"

"Let me finish. Now look, on the one hand, you've got the schools, and I don't just mean those producing graduates. I mean the pupils that will go on to staff our hospitals, our offices, our factories; the workforce of the future. We need them. Accepted, yes? So, set against that, you've got the failing schools; full of the less able, the less socially useful. Those destined to spend a lifetime on benefits, occupying places on the dole queue, and, frankly, the prisons. Now, look, should we treat them equally? God knows we've tried and we've failed, and now the time comes to choose. And if we can't identify the lowest achieving ten percent of this country's children, then what are the school league tables for?"

John took a deep breath. "Well, at least she's saying it. The rest were just waiting there, like sheep."

"Anyone want to speak against that?," said Green.

There was silence.

"Then there we have it. John, you have your criteria. We've selected the ten percent."

"Oh, well, good for you," said Donna.

"We have enough information to destroy everyone in that room," said Gwen.

"Enough to get us into Thames House," said Jack.

"John, you're going to Thames House?," asked Donna.

John turned and walked towards here. "It's the only way to stop this, Donna. Someone's got to talk to that creature."

Donna couldn't believe it. Skinny, silly haired John Smith was going to go take on the terrifying alien? "But what are you going to say to it? What are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something. Don't worry." John turned to the others. "Okay, Gwen, Rhys, Clem, sorry, but I need you to leave. We've got to safeguard the recordings just in case. Jack and I will go talk to the 456. Ianto, do you mind?"

"I'll stay here with Donna," Ianto answered.

"Good."

"John, I'm fine," said Donna. "Don't you think Ianto should go help you?"

"I think I'll work better knowing you're looked after." John kissed her. "I need a few minutes to change."

"You're changing clothes?," asked Donna.

"Wardrobe helps, trust me," said John.

* * *

><p>After hours in the air duct, Martha had found her way out to the street and then had to hike her way back to London from UNIT Headquarters. It wasn't walking the Earth, but she was seriously rethinking her choice in footwear. She made her way to Francine's house, looking for anyone hanging around and came in the back door. Her mother was in the kitchen as her nephew, Crispin, sat at the table having a snack.<p>

"Martha! Why haven't you answered your phone?," exclaimed Francine.

"Mum, I need the car."

"What's wrong with yours?"

"It's back at UNIT. I sort of got detained. It's a long story."

Francine rolled her eyes. "It always is."

"I've got to talk to the Doctor and I can't risk the phone."

Francine motioned at the telly and the video of the children repeating numbers. "Does he know what this is? Your nephew scared me half to death earlier."

Crispin just smiled. "It was cool."

Francine rolled her eyes.

Martha answered Francine. "I don't know, but I do know Donna's in danger. It's probably related to this. I just haven't put all the pieces together."

Francine sighed. "I'll get Joanna's car."

"What? Why Joanna's?"

"If they're looking for you, they'll be looking for me, now won't they?" Francine sighed. "You go your whole life not being a fugitive and now it's happened twice..."

* * *

><p>"Ricky?"<p>

Mickey looked up at Green. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you be so kind as to get the Red Files and send in Mr. Pearsall?"

Mickey couldn't think of a delay. He was going to have to leave the room. He'd have to do it quickly so he could come back in before the Doctor arrived at Thames House. "Yes, sir."

Mickey walked out into the reception area.

"Mr. Pearsall? They're waiting."

Ellis stood up. "I'm a bit slow today. Lost my cane."

"Sorry to hear that, sir," said Mickey.

"Gentlemen." Pearsall motioned at the two guards. Mickey looked at them confused as they grabbed him.

"Mister Smith, we meet again," said Ellis.

"I don't know what you mean."

"That's fine. I'm certain the Doctor will be able to explain everything very soon. He usually does."

* * *

><p>Donna waited in the sitting room with Zara. She had a toy Donna didn't remember, a pink sort of ball. She looked at Ianto anxiously.<p>

"Does he do this sort of thing often?," asked Donna.

"Quite a bit, I should think."

Donna shook her head. She then looked up to see John entering wearing a brown pinstripe suit, blue shirt and tie, the cream Chuck Taylors and a brown coat. It looked strangely familiar even though she knew she had never seen him in a suit before aside from the play and the christening.

"Okay," he said, "I've got to go, Donna."

Donna nodded. "You're coming back, though?"

"Of course I'm coming back. I'm not leaving you for anything." He kissed her, then Zara. "Be good for Mummy." He looked at the toy. "Be careful with that."

"Daddy..." whined Zara.

"It'll be alright. You'll see."

Jack popped in. "John, we had better get going."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Martha sat on the floorboard of Joanna's X5, her nephew Crispin sat in the backseat and Francine drove.<p>

"And I'm telling you, Martha, this is blocked off as well."

"Why would it be blocked off?," asked Martha.

"How should I know?"

"Well, try to get me close and I'll walk," said Martha.

"Walk?," scoffed Francine. "It's three miles."

"That's really not that far, Mum," said Martha. She swore her mother forgot that whole walking the Earth thing right after it happened.

"Policeman," said Crispin.

Martha looked up. The street was blocked off by checkpoints with police at them.

"Oh, my God," said Martha.

"Do you think that's what it is? They're closing off routes to the Doctor's house?," asked Francine. "It's been like that every direction."

Martha shook her head. "I've still got to get word to him somehow." She paused. "Mum, is Tish at work today?"

"At the BBC? What do you want to do, Martha?"

"I just need to get there, Mum." She so wasn't going to tell her mother what she wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane Smith was doing what most of the world was doing: wondering what the hell was going on and when the Doctor would fix it. Well, maybe the rest of the world wasn't doing the last half. She was relieved when her mobile finally rang. "Hello?"<p>

"Sarah Jane."

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"These aliens, they're asking for ten percent of the world's children, but Jack and I are going to sort it out. I need you to find Martha. She's not answering her mobile."

"What do you suppose has happened?"

"No idea, but I have the feeling it's not good. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, Doctor."

"Thanks."

Sarah Jane put down the mobile. Luke looked at her. "What is it, Mum?"

"Mister Smith, locate Martha Jones."

"Locating Martha Jones..."

* * *

><p>Ianto sighed. He was thinking about his sister and his niece and nephew. Well, his real niece and nephew. He looked across the room at Donna as the news played.<p>

"Donna, do you think you'd be alright if I left the house for a few minutes?"

"No, I think it would burn down," she said dryly. "Of course I'll be alright."

Ianto stood up and took out one of his sidearms. "Here. Safety is off. Just be careful. Point and shoot, it's incredibly easy to use."

Donna's eyes were huge. "Who am I shooting at?"

"I don't know, just whoever. Just take it. I'll be right back."

Ianto walked outside the house and into the daylight.

* * *

><p>Tish Jones was surprised to see her mother, sister and nephew in the lobby of BBC Television Centre.<p>

"What's going on?" She motioned at Crispin. "He can't be here. There's a curfew."

"I pay my license fee, I'll do as I like," said Francine. "And I won't have you telling me what to do."

Martha interrupted before this could go further. "Tish, where does the news film? You know, the live news? What's on the air right now?"

"Tenth floor, why?"

Martha walked to the lift, her family not far behind.

"What's going on?," asked Tish.

"Martha thinks someone is going to kidnap a Time Baby," said Francine.

"What's a Time Baby?," asked Tish.

"Was that Richard Hammond?" Francine asked as the lift doors shut.

"Mum, seriously," said Martha. Not the time for her mother's Richard Hammond crush.

"What? I'm only asking." Francine scoffed. "I didn't stop to ask for his autograph, did I?"

* * *

><p>Ianto walked a couple of miles clear of the house and waited anxiously for his sister, Rhiannon, to pick up the phone.<p>

"Ianto? Are you alright? Is it over?"

"No, it's just beginning," he said.

He heard his sister bicker with her husband. He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, that column of fire in London on telly, did you see it?"

"No, I was watching the other side. Of course I did, you dumbo. What's happening? The kids said 'we are coming' but who's they? Who is it?"

"Just stop a minute and listen!"

"Ianto, just tell me, who are they?"

"They're from another planet. They want children. That's why they're here."

"They what?," exclaimed Rhiannon.

"They want kids, millions of them."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I know someone who's working on it, he'll sort it out, But for the next few days, don't let anyone take David or Mica away from you, for whatever reason. This goes for you people listening in on the wire, too. Forget the Official Secrets Act. If you've got children or grandchildren you need to hear this, and you need to tell every parent you know."

Ianto caught his reflection in a shop window and realized he was being followed. "Look, I've got to go. I love you. Don't let the kids out of your sight. I love them, too. I'm even warming to Johnny a bit."

"We love you, too."

Ianto hung up and reached for the TARDIS key in his pocket, He weighed his odds of getting back to the house in time. He had to recaclculate as he noticed the number of Land Rovers and men in black clothes around him increase. The odds weren't good.

Ianto broke into a run and sensed someone a few feet from his back. He tossed the TARDIS key into a nearby storm drain just as he was tackled to the ground. He was dragged to the back of a prison van where he met with Gwen, Rhys and Clem.

"Oh, good," said Ianto.

"You were supposed to stay at the house!," said Gwen.

"You were supposed to get away with the recordings!," said Ianto.

"Are the Doctor and Jack still at the house?," asked Rhys.

"No, they must be almost to Thames House by now."

"Donna's alone?," asked Gwen. "With the baby?"

"And the dog," said Ianto.

"I'm going to say it," said Rhys. "We're screwed."

* * *

><p>The lift finally arrived after what seemed like an interminable delay. Martha ran out, her family right behind her. She looked up to see some doors topped by a red light. She burst through them.<p>

"Martha! Are you mental?", exclaimed Tish.

Martha burst in, shoving off the Production Assistant who tried to stop her. She strode behind the anchor desk and took the microphone right off the anchorwoman's lapel.

"Oh, God," said Francine.

"Hi, yeah, sorry, Doctor or possibly Donna? Donna Noble?"

Donna was giving Esther a rub behind the ears when she heard her name on the telly. She looked up to see Doctor Jones.

"It's me Martha Jones. I know this seems barmy to you, but you have to run. They're coming. They're coming to take Zara, I don't know why yet and this was the only way to get word to you. Just trust me, you have to go now."

Donna was in shock. About as much shock as would be reasonable if you saw your obstetrician on BBC One shouting at you to leave your house because your baby was about to get kidnapped.

"Go!"

Donna walked over to the window and hid behind the curtain. She looked down the road to see several scary looking Land Rovers and lorries.

"Oh, my God."

"Really, Donna, if you're on your own you had better get going!," Martha shouted from the TV.

* * *

><p>"Mum!," shouted Luke.<p>

Sarah Jane ran to see the telly and see Martha on it. She got out her mobile to ring the Doctor and it wasn't working.

"I'm going to have to go myself," said Sarah Jane. "Stay indoors."

"I can help!"

"No!," Sarah Jane shouted grabbing the car keys, Luke protested more but Sarah Jane found it was a moot point as she opened the door to find men in riot gear and a black Land Rover.

* * *

><p>As terrified Sylvia and Wilf were at Martha on BBC One and what she was saying, they moved quickly to go to Donna, but it wasn't quite quick enough as the front door was knocked in.<p>

* * *

><p>Donna moved swiftly. She grabbed the nappy bag, still sitting on the back of the pram and zipped Esther in. The dog growled, but she supposed that was tough she put the bag over her neck. She grabbed Zara out of the playpen as she still held that strange toy Donna didn't remember and the gun off the tea table. Donna then realized the problem with carrying a combined thirty five pounds of dog and baby. Well, she wasn't leaving either. She ran across the hall and into the kitchen just as men with machine guns burst through the back door. She stopped and turned around to see Agent Johnson and another group.<p>

"Donna Noble."

"What do you want?," said Donna pointing the gun.

"We're not going to hurt either one of you," said Johnson.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to take you in."

"For what?," spat Donna. She realized Zara was pointing at the cellar door. As if that was going to help.

"Donna, haven't you wondered about why your life doesn't make sense? Why someone tried to take your baby the night she was born? How you ended up with your husband? Quite a catch for a temp from Chiswick, wasn't it?"

Johnson was speaking to that voice in Donna's head. The one that never thought she was good enough. The one that thought that being married to John Smith, gorgeous consultant, must have a catch.

"He loves me," said Donna.

"He's lying to you. They're all lying to you."

"Oh, and you the gun-toting bint with a leather fetish who just stormed into my house, you must be telling me the truth?"

Before Agent Johnson could answer, Zara threw her toy down, they all turned to look and Donna realized they were frozen.

"What?"

"Mummy," said Zara, pointing at the cellar.

Donna decided not to worry about why the others were frozen, just be glad that they were. Seeing as it was the only door without machine guns, Donna opened the cellar door and rushed down, carefully balancing the weight of dog and baby.

"Blue," said Zara.

"Not time for a new word," said Donna.

"Blue!"

Donna looked up to see Zara was pointing at a big, blue police box. What the hell was that thing? Why was it in the cellar?

"Blue!," Zara said insistently.

Donna heard them stirring upstairs. She looked at the cellar door, how the hell was she climbing out of that with Zara and Esther? Not having a better plan than her eight month old, Donna tried the doorknob on the blue box and found it unlocked. She walked inside and did up the locks as she heard the rattle of guns and combat boots rushing down the steps.

Donna turned around to see the strangest looking room she had ever been in.


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Doctor or Donna. For those of you who were wondering, most of your CoE related spoilers are about to stop. Just one I can think of. Anyway, thanks for the reads and the favorites and the follows and your reviews! I can't wait for more. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Jack strode purposefully into Thames House past a befuddled staff.<p>

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Captain Jack Harkness," smiled Jack as he put his gun down on the counter.

"Off to see the alien! Never mind us!"

They stepped into lift.

"I thought there would have been more arguing," said the Doctor.

"Maybe whatever Mickey said was really good."

"That would be something. I'd be sad to miss that actually."

The lift finally arrived at Floor Thirteen. They marched down the corridor. Steeling themselves to face the 456, they instead found the Prime Minister, Frobisher and Ellis standing and waiting.

"Well," said the Doctor, "good of you all to join us. I can take it from here. I've got a knack for this sort of thing, really. Mr. Pearsall, was it?"

"Major Ellis."

The Doctor looked over at Jack. "Well, that figures."

"We left you in the future," said Jack.

"I decided not to stay. My services were needed here."

The Doctor approached the Prime Minister. "I don't know what you think you have planned here, but there's no time to fool around. Ten percent of the Earth's children are at stake, please, let me help you."

"I am well aware of the stakes, Doctor," said Green. He walked to the tank. "This is the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. Surely, you know them?"

The 456 vomited some more green puke.

"The Time Lords tortured us," said the 456.

The Doctor tried to stifle his anger. "You took our children and murdered millions of us so let's call it even, shall we?"

Green stepped forward to the tank. "As it happens, I would like to propose a trade. Different units if you will."

"It doesn't want me," said the Doctor, "it needs-" The Doctor stopped himself and looked at Ellis.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Doctor?," asked Jack.

"It's what the flesh was for. And the archangel network. Hook up enough cloned versions of Zara, run them all through the network and they go with the 456." He looked at Green. "It won't work. The system will crash, she couldn't possibly process enough..."

"Luckily, we do have an available second prototype," said Ellis. "It will take some doing, but we can accelerate its growth."

"Second prototype?," asked the Doctor. That meant Donna was... why the hell did she never mention these things before he went off to face a hostile alien? He continued. "Still won't work. Two minds, neither one of them is strong enough yet to handle the load."

"Which is why it's good that we have a particularly strong mind that they're both psychically linked to," said Ellis. "One that universes tend to form around."

"Donna," said the Doctor in an awful moment of realization.

"Think that might work, Doctor? Think that we might have found a use for that big mind and excess Time Lord energy at last?" He looked at the 456. "We can have millions of these units available in a matter of hours."

Jack spoke up, "But they would be conscious the whole time. Zara would be experiencing what-"

"We do not harm them-" interrupted the 456.

"The hell you don't!," said Jack.

The Doctor approached the Prime Minister. "I'm giving you one chance to stop this. Stop this and I can help you."

Green turned to the 456. "Is the change in units acceptable?"

There was a long pause. "Yes."

"You can't do this," said the Doctor, turning to the 456. "I'm begging you, stop this. You thought what my people did last time was bad? Wait until you see what I'm going to do. And you, Prime Minister, you're not going to like having me as an enemy, I promise you. You don't want to know what kind of hell I'm going to reign down on you."

Frobisher's mobile rang. He picked it up, spoke quietly and hung back up.

"There's a delay," said Frobisher.

"What do you mean a delay?," asked Green. "I thought Johnson was moving in."

"She is, she's in the house and made it to the cellar, but the wo- the units appear to have gone inside the TARDIS."

"What do you mean inside the TARDIS?," shouted the Doctor.

"Well, tell them to go inside," said Green.

"The door's locked," said Frobisher.

"It's made of wood!," shouted Ellis.

Green looked at the Doctor. "Is there a password? A biometric sensor?"

"There's a key," said the Doctor.

"Give me the key."

The Doctor glared at Green.

"Three people for millions, Doctor. The numbers add up. You know that."

"No," said the Doctor, "I don't know that. Besides that, I don't have the key."

"The Doctor doesn't have the key to his time machine? I doubt that," said Green.

"Delay is unacceptable," said the 456.

"Temporary, I promise. We'll deliver the units at noon tomorrow." Green motioned at the Doctor to the guards. "Take him and search him."

"Donna's inside the TARDIS?," asked Jack in a whisper as they were rushed off to be searched. "What does that mean?"

"Well, two scenarios really, first, Donna has remembered everything, is fine and has found a solution to free us and save ten percent of the Earth's children."

"That's optimistic," remarked Jack. "What's the second scenario?"

"Well, second scenario, she's dead on the floor of the TARDIS."

"That's not so optimistic."

"No, it's not."

* * *

><p>Donna stared frozen at the room for how long she had no idea.<p>

"What the hell?," said Donna.

It was weird. It was definitely weird. There was a whole coral thing going on, a big weird table in the middle with some kind of weird thing sticking out of it. Lots of metal grating and just the one chair...

Which had a babyseat on it.

Donna clutched Zara closer to her, but found Zara squirming under her grip. The baby was nowhere near as concerned as her mother. The weird room made a humming noise and Zara laughed.

"Okay, Donna, no need to panic."

Donna slumped down to the floor. She released Zara to let Esther out of the nappy bag. Esther growled as Donna helped her out, then stretched. She looked over at Zara. The baby seemed happy. Donna put her head in her hands. What the hell was going on? She looked back up to see Esther had run off and Zara was toddling away.

"When did you learn to walk?," shouted Donna. "And where are you going? Haven't you ever seen a horror film?"

Donna jumped up in pursuit of Zara. She was walking down a corridor, balancing her way against a wall that seemed to have a railing at her height. She spied Esther through an open door and looked inside. Esther was taking a biscuit out of a Jack Russell Terrier level slot in the wall. She turned in pursuit of Zara through another open door. Zara was on the floor, hugging some sort of weird looking, multi-eyed Emu toy.

"No, Zara, see, Mummy brought Pooh Bear." Donna reached into the nappy bag and pulled out Pooh. Zara took him and happily hugged both against her chest. "Zara, that doesn't belong to us. It must belong to some other little... I don't know, Martian?" She tried to take the toy away, Zara pulled against her.

"Zara!," she shouted emphatically.

Donna shook her head. "No, it can't be yours. Mummy's never been here before, she has no idea what this place is. It's too... weird."

"TARDIS," said Zara.

"That's not even a proper word," said Donna. "Wait, have I said that before?"

Donna looked up around the room. The lighting was soft and soothing. There was a mural on the wall with two suns, red grass and a bunch of animals that looked as if they belonged in a Tim Burton movie. The cot was made of aged looking wood. She looked up at the headboard. At the top was a carving with what looked like a bunch of circles and under that was Zara.

"Okay, that's odd," said Donna.

She heard a door swing open and turned around to see a doorway in the wall to the adjoining room. Donna picked up Zara, just in case the doorway disappeared, and walked through.

It was a nice enough room, huge bed in the middle. Night tables on either side. She got a closer look at the night tables. The one on the left had old looking copies of Shakespeare and Dickens. She opened the Dickens. "Merry Christmas, Doctor, 1865," she read. there was a framed sonogram, with "Zara, thirty six weeks" written at the bottom. There were two hearts, though, even she could tell, John had shown her how to look at a sonogram and pointed out which one was the heart. So, how could that be Zara? It didn't make sense.

Donna took a breath and sat Zara on the bed. She pried the animals from her chest and listened to her chest. Okay, heart on the left and...

Heart on the right.

She looked at Zara incredulously. "You have two hearts! Why do you have two hearts? I watch Channel Four all the time and I've never seen that!"

Zara shrugged.

"Oh, and you shrug now?"

Donna looked at the night table on the right. It was a picture of her and John, she was wearing a lilac dress she didn't recognize and she and John were standing on a beach in front of three moons. Next to it was a glass of water and a plastic cup with...

"The antenatal vitamins? Are you kidding me now?"

Donna had another thought. She rushed to the other door and opened it revealing the presidential palace sized bathroom from her dream.

"Okay," said Donna. She walked to the cupboard and opened it revealing a bunch of clothes she didn't recognize except for her leather jacket. She pulled it out. She looked at Zara. "Daddy said he didn't know what this was. It's been in here. What is this place?"

"TARDIS," said Zara.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're going to go on like that."

* * *

><p>The search of the Doctor's pockets did not go as expected. Bananas, Jelly Babies, sonic Screwdriver, map of the New World, Martian Magna Carta, but no TARDIS key. The Doctor, Jack, Ellis and a selection of scary looking men with guns were standing in a big room. Too big for just two prisoners, really, but the Doctor pushed that thought aside as he tried to figure out how he was going to get out of here and back to the TARDIS. Donna could be... He tried to push that thought aside as well.<p>

"I told you I didn't have it," the Doctor said to Ellis pointedly. "Besides, even if I did, do you really think I would let you in?"

"Fine. You'll have to get us in some other way."

"There is no other way in!," exclaimed the Doctor. Now was not the time to mention the snapping thing, but he had only done that the one time really...

The Doctor looked up to see Martha, Francine, Tish and Crispin entering.

"Doctor!," exclaimed Martha.

The Doctor looked at Ellis. "What are they doing here?"

"They're here because of you. Open the TARDIS and they can leave."

"I can't!"

Francine sighed. "Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

The Doctor motioned at Ellis. "Well, Francine, this is the man who tried to kidnap Zara and he's been plotting forty or so years to do it again. And he wants Zara, Donna and the new baby to be part of a clone archangel network that they'll hand over to the 456 instead of the Earth's children-"

"The Earth's children?," asked Tish.

"Oh, right, the 456 want ten percent of the Earth's children. Am I leaving anything out?"

"He went mad because you left him at a shopping mall," said Martha.

"Right. Forgot that bit. Thanks, Martha." He paused. "Why weren't you surprised that Donna's pregnant?"

Martha pointed at Ellis. "Ask him."

"What?," asked the Doctor.

Just then another guard brought in Mickey. The Doctor groaned.

"Mickey! Seriously?"

"I don't want to hear it, mate," said Mickey.

"You just go on all the time about how many Cybermen you've taken down and all you had to do was be undercover in Downing Street," said Jack.

Another set of guards brought in Wilf and Sylvia.

"You! What the hell is going on?," shouted Sylvia pointing at the Doctor. "Where are my daughter and granddaughter? What have you done this time?"

"Don't worry about us, Doctor. We'll be fine, you just defeat those aliens," said Wilf.

"Blimey, are you going to bring in everyone I know? Sorry, I think I'll just wait for explanations until everyone gets here," said the Doctor.

They were soon joined by Sarah Jane, Luke, Gwen, Rhys and Ianto.

"Ianto?," asked the Doctor.

"Got rid of it," said Ianto.

"Okay, so, everyone, here's what happened, oh, you are kidding me!"

Everyone turned around to see Sir Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart being led in the room.

"Brigadier!," exclaimed the Doctor, he jumped up and ran over and gave him a hug. The old man looked taken aback.

"Sarah Jane, what-" He looked at the Doctor and had a moment of revelation. "Oh, God, you've done it again, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes! Lots of times since I saw you last! How are you? How was Peru?"

"Fine." The Brigadier tried to brush the Doctor off, the hugging was too much. "How have you been, Doctor?"

"I've been better. Not a great day, but seeing you, that is brilliant! Look! Your hair got all white!"

The Brigadier looked at Sarah Jane. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Is someone going to tell me why you lot had to drag an old man out of his bed and to London at all hours?"

Sarah Jane motioned at Ellis. "That's Major Ellis."

The Brigadier looked at Ellis in dismay. "Good God, man, what happened to you? You look worse than I do."

"Sorry," said Gwen, "is anyone going to say what's going on?"

"Oh, right," said the Doctor. "They want to trade Zara, Donna, the new baby and a bunch of clones over to the 456 instead of ten percent of the Earth's children and Donna's gotten in the TARDIS, the door is locked and I don't have a key."

"What new baby?," asked Sylvia.

"Oh, right. Donna's pregnant, apparently." This updating people thing was getting old.

"Congratulations," said Wilf.

"Who's Donna?," asked the Brigadier.

"My wife."

"You're married?"

"Yes, you are, too, right? We should get the wives together sometime!"

"Doctor," said Ellis.

The Doctor looked back at Ellis. "Oh, right, forgot all about you. Anyway, I assume you brought everyone here to threaten their lives so I would open the TARDIS and let you subject my wife and children to the unfathomable horror of being hooked up to the 456 millions of times over. Of course, you've completely forgotten- despite my telling you about a hundred and seventeen times- that I can't because I didn't bring a key just in case someone tried to do something stupid! Like you!" He paused and looked around at the assembled humans before him. "And I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I can't just hand them over to be sacrificed."

It surprised him to hear who spoke first.

"Well, don't," said Francine.

"What?," asked the Doctor.

"What?," said Ellis.

Francine looked pointedly at Ellis. "I'm not sure who the hell you are, but I can tell you right now I have been kidnapped, tortured and enslaved by better and even the Master didn't get his kicks from kidnapping and torturing babies so you know, bollocks to you."

"Mum!," said Martha. She looked at Tish in shock. Her mother never cursed.

Crispin laughed. "Gran said a bad word."

"I'm with her," said Ianto. He looked at Ellis. "I don't want to give you any child and that includes ginger Time Babies."

"I'm with Ianto. Let's save the ginger Time Babies," said Jack. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You're not taking my granddaughter," said Wilf.

"Someone should really give you a good slapping," said Sylvia.

"Oh, it all makes sense now..." said the Doctor wandering deeper into thought.

"Ginger Time Babies?," the Brigadier asked Sarah Jane.

"Oh, the Doctor's wife is a ginger," Sarah Jane answered helpfully.

The Brigadier groaned. "I should be asleep."

"Right," said Gwen, "I'm with the ginger Time Babies. Rhys?"

"Nobody's explained to me what a ginger Time Baby is yet," said Rhys.

"It's a Time Baby and it's ginger," said Gwen.

"I've seen her, she doesn't have a clock for a head or anything now, does she?"

Gwen looked at Ellis at motioned at Rhys. "He's on my side."

"If we're all going to die, I just want to say one thing," said Mickey.

Everyone looked at Mickey waiting for a statement of some import. Mickey looked at the Doctor.

"I spent years in the alternate universe listening to Rose go on about you! The Doctor this! The Doctor that! Oh, these aliens wouldn't invade if the Doctor was here! That barista wouldn't have gotten my order wrong if the Doctor was here! Do you have any idea what that's like? Any idea! And you just made it worse with your Skype from a burning star thing!"

"I'm sorry, Mickey," said the Doctor. "I-"

"No! I'm not done yet! And then you go off and marry Donna, you couldn't have sent an email or something? Would that have been too much to ask?"

"I thought the walls between realities were sealed," said the Doctor.

"I'm not following any of this," said the Brigadier.

"Rose is the Doctor's ex-girlfriend," said Luke. "She was trapped in an alternate universe then used a Dimension Cannon to search for the Doctor across parallel universes, but he was married to Donna when she got here."

"Thank you fpr the summary, Luke," said the Doctor.

"You have girlfriends now?," asked the Brigadier. "Do their parents know about you?"

"Not until it's too late," said Sylvia.

"And you sent your poor clone back there!," said Mickey. "Because let me tell you, that didn't work out! Because nothing is good enough for her, nothing will ever be good enough for her!"

The Doctor waited a moment. "Are you finished, Mickey?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Mickey looked at Ellis. "Still think you can torture me?"

"Look, this skinny idiot is the only chance you've got," said Sylvia. "So just let him do whatever he does."

It was then that Frobisher entered.

"There's been a development," he said.

"Johnson got in the TARDIS?," asked Ellis.

"No," said Frobisher, "it would seem the TARDIS has disappeared."

"Oh," said the Doctor.

"Doctor," said Jack, "what does that mean? Where are Donna and Zara?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor.

They all looked at the Doctor in a mix of fear and anxiety.

Except one.

"You don't know where my daughter is!," shouted Sylvia.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor or Donna. Thanks for the reads and follows and favorites and reviews. I look forward to hearing from you all again soon.

* * *

><p>Donna had torn apart the bedroom as Zara sat gleefully in the middle of the big bed. She was looking for clues, anything. She had found several bizarre photo albums.<p>

"Okay, Mummy is all over this one and so is Daddy, but what's that behind us? It's a prosthetic, right? Special effects?"

Zara looked at the picture. "Daddy-Mummy."

"But who are we with?"

"Cat," Zara said proudly.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yes, it looks like a cat, but it's a person. There's no such thing as cat people. And this ticket stub, for the New New Amsterdam Theater in New New York. Seriously."

Donna sat down with Zara.

"What is this stuff? All this stuff says Doctor, but Doctor Who?"

"Doctor Donna," said Zara.

"Okay then," said Donna. She flopped back on the bed, Zara eyed her quizzically. "I just want to know what's going on."

Donna closed her eyes. She was so sure she could hear something, but there wasn't any music playing...

* * *

><p>Donna found herself in a ballroom with an open ceiling. She gazed through it at three moons and felt a hand around her waist. She looked up to see a mischievous grin.<p>

"Let's dance."

Donna sighed. "Have you heard this deejay? They've been doing the electric slide for an hour now!"

"You can change the music," he said.

"How?"

"It's a telepathic deejay, Donna, it builds a consensus based on the thought patterns in the room, apparently this lot enjoys the Electric Slide, but big mind like yours, I bet you can overpower them."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You always go on about my big mind. Normal blokes don't do that."

"Well, your big mind is not the only thing I appreciate about you, but I think you want to change the subject. Go on, try. Just think of what you want."

Donna tried to think of the perfect song. She smiled and the band morphed into a man with two backup singers.

Donna smiled as she felt the Doctor's hand on her back.

_Well, I've roamed about this Earth_

_With just a suitcase in my hand,_

_And I've met some bog-eyed Joe's,_

_I've met the blessed, I've met the damned._

_But of all the strange, strange creatures_

_In the air, at sea, on land,_

_Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,_

_I love you, you understand._

"You're a brilliant dancer," he said.

She frowned. "You've seen me dance before."

"Oh, right."

Donna stopped. "This song was playing," she said pointedly. "The first day we met."

"Of course it was. This song."

"You smiled at me." Donna shook her head. "My God, you don't remember! Great big Time Lord brain and you can't remember the song that was playing the first day we met, the first time you saw me dance!"

"Sorry."

"You're sorry. I bet I know what you were thinking about."

"Oh, Donna, come on."

Donna shook her head. She felt tears brimming. She turned and ran out of the ballroom.

"Donna!"

Donna ran onto the beach, the light of the three moons the only light present. She crossed her arms, trying to keep warm as the breeze blew in from the cool ocean. She felt big hands putting a jacket on her shoulders. She shrugged it off.

"Oh, Donna, don't be like that," said the Doctor picking his jacket up off the sand.

"It's always going to be about her, isn't it?"

He sighed. "I had just said goodbye to her, that day in fact. This isn't what you're trying to make it out to be. Incidentally, I thought we were over that. I've shared things with you I've never shared with anyone, including Rose, no one since my wife anyway. I never could even tell her I loved her."

Donna scoffed. "That's because you're emotionally unavailable."

"Really? Is that how I've been with you?" He walked up next to her. "You know, I never realized until you began travelling with me why. The only reason I was going to say it then was because it couldn't hurt anything. Rose wasn't mature enough to be a viable relationship for me. Not her fault, she was too young."

"And I'm old enough? Thanks. That's really flattering coming from the nine hundred and seven year old." God, Donna felt a slap coming on.

"It was only ever going to end in disaster. It did, oddly enough. Every morning I wake up, I don't have to worry about you, Donna. You can take care of yourself. You can take care of me, you can handle me." He paused. "You're not a companion anymore."

"What does that mean? Time to drop me back home? Had enough of the mouthy ginger?"

"No," he said, taking a deep breath, "it means I never want to drop you back home."

Donna paused. "I never want to be dropped back home."

"Then I never will." He approached her. "Donna, there's something I need to ask you."

"Have you ever shagged on the beach?," Donna said suddenly.

"What?"

"Seriously, have you?"

"What?"

"Nine hundred and seven and you haven't had sex on the beach?" She shook her head. "Well, neither have I. What do you say?"

He was an incoherent babbling mess. Donna decided to just get it over with and kiss him, slowly but surely guiding him to the ground.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, Donna was feeling pretty satisfied with herself as she gazed down at the Doctor's still surprised face. She was still waiting for the blood to start flowing into her head again when he started pulling the top of the lilac dress back on her.<p>

"What are you doing?," she asked bewildered.

"Donna, seriously, get up."

"I don't want to," she said.

Donna then noticed a light shining in her face. She turned to see several blue-wigged policemen standing by them and pointing torches.

"Why does this always happen with you?," she hissed at him.

"Me? You started it!," the Doctor whined, frantically searching for his psychic paper. "Right, see, we're the sand inspectors..."

"Are you a couple?," asked the policeman.

"No," snapped Donna, "I normally go round shagging complete strangers on the beach. I am a total slag."

"You'll both need to come with me," he said.

* * *

><p>Donna was separated from the Doctor at the police station or whatever it was. The next time she saw him was in the galley at what she assumed was some sort of alien night court.<p>

"Doctor!," she shouted. She would have thrown her arms around him if she wasn't still handcuffed. His hands were free, though, and he hugged her.

"Are you alright, Donna?," he asked.

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Well, I managed to explain that you weren't hurting me-"

"Me hurting you? Why would they think that?"

"Well," he said rubbing his ear, "there were noise complaints, Donna and you were on top."

"You and your big mouth," said Donna.

"Oi! Not like you were completely quiet!" He sighed. "There is a problem, though, remember the eclipse of the three moons?"

"You mean the reason we came to this stupid planet? Yes."

"Anyway, the TARDIS has taken us a little early. It's still a religious occasion and we were just having public sex during it, which is a problem."

"How big a problem?," she asked.

"Well, imagine having sex in St. Peters' Square on Easter Sunday during the Pope's mass with the Queen looking on."

"Oh, my God," said Donna.

"So, they want some sort of restitution."

"What sort of restitution?," asked Donna. "Picking trash up off the motorway?"

"No, not quite."

"This court calls the Doctor and Donna Noble," said the pink-wigged judge.

They were led up to the dock.

"You are charged with tainting the night of the three moons," said the Judge, "how do you plead?"

"Well-" started the Doctor.

"Not you, Doctor." The judge looked at Donna. "I meant you."

"Well, he did it, too," said Donna.

"This is a slightly matriarchal society, the females are thought to have all the sexual power," answered the Doctor.

"What sort of double standard is that?," asked Donna.

"You did initiate."

"You didn't try to stop me!"

"Donna Noble," said the judge.

"Okay, guilty!," shouted an exasperated Donna. "Do I pay a fine? Read to old people? What?"

"You have two choices: jail until the next Night of the Three Moons or you can restore this man's honor through marriage."

Donna froze. "When's the next Night of the Three Moons?"

"It's in three thousand years, Donna," said the Doctor.

"I meant like in Earth years."

"In that case, it's three thousand years."

Donna looked back at the Judge. "Restore his honor? I don't know what he's been telling you lot, but he has some weird fixations."

"They're not weird on Gallifrey," the Doctor said quietly.

"He would go at it all day, every day if I let him," said Donna ignoring him.

"That's only because I didn't have sex for two hundred years and I didn't exactly hear a lot of complaining!" He took her arm. "I don't know why this is so hard, Donna. Wouldn't you rather marry me than spend three thousand years in jail?"

Donna turned back to the Judge. "See, I don't do marriage. My last fiance tried to feed me to a giant spider."

"Donna, just marry me," said the Doctor.

"You don't want to marry me," said Donna.

"Of course I do."

"You're just saying that! I'm not letting you marry me just to save me from jail time! Take me to prison now!"

"No, no, no, do not take her to prison," said the Doctor, grabbing Donna's arm to turn her back to face him. "Donna Noble, you are brilliant and you are beautiful and there is no one else I'd rather be with and I can't imagine my life without you, please, marry me."

Donna was stunned. "Sorry. Is this like an actual proposal?"

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"But why? What could we do married that we can't do as we are now? With you, you know, being my boyfriend."

"Donna, I'm nine hundred and seven. I'm too old to be anyone's boyfriend." He took a breath. "I don't know, we'd go on adventures, make babies..."

"Babies?," exclaimed Donna.

"Ooh! Ginger Time Babies! We could have Ginger Time Babies! Oh, that would be brilliant!" He looked like an anxious kid now. "Oh, Donna, please say we can get married and make Ginger Time Babies?"

Donna cracked a small smile. "We can get married. And we can discuss the Ginger Time Babies at a later date."

"Oh, you are brilliant!"

* * *

><p>Donna Noble awoke on the bed with one of the Ginger Time Babies asleep on her chest, the other flipping around inside her. The TARDIS gave a low hum.<p>

"Yeah, old girl," said Donna, "I'm back."

"Mummy," said Zara.

"Yeah, it's me," said Donna, "and you're my ginger Time Baby. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't know what you were, here." Donna put her hand on Zara's temple and gave her a telepathic tickle. Zara giggled. "There. Is that better?"

Donna sat up, holding Zara.

"Okay, so, Daddy is somewhere," said Donna. "And he needs us. I don't know if he's bothered telling you, but he always needs someone and that's us."

Zara seemed to acknowledge that. Donna stood up. She looked at her stomach. "Are you listening down there? We've got lots to do and I'm not expecting I'll have a lot of time to repeat everything."

Donna took Zara and headed for the console room. Wherever he was, that skinny spaceman probably needed saving.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Notes: Okay, I don't own the Doctor, Donna, Doctor Who, Torchwood or anything. Thanks for all the reads and the reviews and the follows and hi again, lurkers. We have finally arrived at the end of our tale, but not the end of Doctor-Donna. Just as an FYI, I just put up a story called "Scandal In The Library" which is a prequel to this and I am probably going to do some more prequels and sequels and I know we were all worried about Handy, there will be a companion piece featuring him at some point in the not too distant future, I hope. In the meantime, enjoy this.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in his cell, pondering the possibilities. Donna Noble floating in the Vortex, not having a clue what was going on. There was also Donna Noble dead in the Vortex in which case he would next see it when Zara learned to pilot her or when he figured out a way to get her to land.<p>

Just then, John Frobisher came in the cell. The Doctor didn't like the look in his face as he held a small metal box.

"We can't find your box," he said, "so we have no choice but to give the 456 something or everyone dies."

The Doctor waited for Frobisher to finish.

"They said they use them as... drugs." Frobisher shook his head. "Can you imagine? I suppose you must, you've seen so much."

The Doctor looked as Frobisher clutched the box closer.

"I have two daughters. See, someone's children have to go or the public will know we were in on it with the 456 and it will take down the British government."

"What's in the box, John?," asked the Doctor.

"I can't let that happen to them," he said.

The Doctor knew there was a gun in the box. He understood the feeling.

Frobisher looked up at the Doctor. "My secretary said I should speak with you first. Can you help? Can you actually do half the things you say you can?"

"I can actually do everything I say I can," smiled the Doctor. "Except make a decent souffle."

Frobisher took the Doctor back to the evidence lock-up and got out the contents of his pockets. The Doctor rifled through for the sonic screwdriver and his mobile.

* * *

><p>Inside the TARDIS, Donna strapped Zara in the babyseat. Then her mobile rang. She looked at it and smirked at Zara.<p>

"It's Daddy," she said. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" Donna took a breath. "John! Oh my God, where are you!"

Zara giggled.

"Donna, oh, you are brilliant," said the Doctor as his friends started coming out of their cells.

"John, I'm in this really weird room inside that blue box in the cellar, why are you keeping a blue box in the cellar? What the hell's it for?"

"Right, uh, where are you inside the blue box?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Donna, "the first room?"

"She's in the TARDIS?," asked Jack.

"And she's alive?," asked Martha.

The Doctor motioned for them to be quiet. "Uh, Donna, could you do me a favor and walk over to the side of the console, past the black ball thing and put some numbers in..."

"And how do I do that, John?," said Donna, winking at Zara. "Will you just tell me where you are?"

"I'm in Thames House, now Donna, listen very carefully, put in the coordinates 5-7-"

"What floor of Thames House?"

"The tenth, the prisoner cells, look, 5-7-"

"The what?," asked Donna as she started flipping controls and gave Zara a wink.

"Doctor," said Ianto.

"Donna, are you listening?"

"Doctor!", yelled Jack.

"Everyone be quiet!," snapped the Doctor. "Donna, 5-7-7-"

"DOCTOR!," shouted everyone.

The Doctor stopped and looked up to see the TARDIS materializing in front of them. He looked on in shock. The door swung open and Donna appeared, leaning against the doorway, her hand on her hip. She hung up the mobile.

"Sorry, what was that you were saying?"

"Donna..." said the Doctor.

"You stupid, skinny Martian," said Donna.

"Oh, yes. That's me."

Donna looked around at the gathered acquaintances. "So, are we having a party?"

"Everyone inside the TARDIS!," said the Doctor. "Right now."

"We've only got an hour until the 456 take the children," said Frobisher.

"Plenty of time!," said the Doctor. "Allons-y!"

They all hurried inside.

"What the hell is this thing?," asked Rhys.

"Yeah, right, it's a police box, it travels through time and space and it's bigger on the inside," said Gwen.

The Doctor rushed in last with Frobisher. He looked at Donna.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Donna said.

"When did you learn to fly the TARDIS?," asked Martha. "That's incredible."

"Well, it seemed like a good idea to learn to pilot the blue phone box I was going to be living in the rest of my life," said Donna.

"Okay, the 456," said Jack.

"Right. Basic here, the 456 communicate on a frequency, we need something that can communicate back to them, something telepathic..." said the Doctor.

"Hmm, too bad we don't have a piece of a telepathic space ship."

The Doctor looked at Donna holding a piece of TARDIS coral.

"Oh, I was supposed to give that to someone," said the Doctor. "Bugger. Oh, well. Can't fix it now. Anyway, we also need a big transmitter, the biggest antenna on Earth ought to do."

"What's that?", Mickey asked pointing at the coral.

"It's a piece of the TARDIS," said Donna. "Oh, and you may want to hold on to something."

Everyone grabbed onto a piece of railing as the TARDIS yawed and rolled.

"You call this safe!," exclaimed Sylvia.

"Here we are!," said the Doctor.

"And where is that?," asked Jack.

The Doctor ran and flung open the doors. Donna unstrapped Zara and ran after him. Ianto, Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Mickey and Martha followed, soon by Sylvia and Wilf. The others decided to stay behind.

"You want to tell us where we are, spaceman?," shouted Donna.

"The Arecibo Observatory! Puerto Rico!"

"Puerto Rico! I don't even have my passport!," said Sylvia.

They all started running through past a tour group.

"Don't mind us!," shouted the Doctor.

"Enjoy your holiday!," said Jack.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and opened some foreboding looking metal doors. They opened revealing a control room and some befuddled looking scientists.

"Hello, John Smith, Antenna Inspector-"

"Doctor, what do you need?," asked Jack.

The Doctor started muttering as he started typing on a computer. "Okay, Mickey, Ianto, I need you to realign the satellite to the origination point of the 456's signal."

"Right. I'll just get on that," said Ianto.

"I've already put the coordinates in! Listen, am I going to have to do everything?"

Mickey and Ianto got to the computers. Donna walked over to the Doctor.

"Got a minute?," asked Donna.

"Sort of trying to save the Earth here, Donna," said the Doctor.

"Oh, genius alien can't do two things at once?"

The Doctor groaned. "Oh, what is it?"

"First, you never told me that I would have ginger Time Babies running around in my head if I got pregnant."

"Well, I wasn't certain that you would, non-telepathic species like yours, shouldn't be possible, but you-"

"Yeah, I know, I'm special. Then you made this one terrified that if she said anything my brain would burn up!"

The Doctor looked at Zara as she pouted. "Well, it might have."

"It took the second one going through to unlock everything in which case, you should have been trying to get me pregnant again."

"I remember someone telling me she wanted to space out her children by at least three years."

"Well, that was before I knew I would need the brain healing powers of ginger Time Babies, wasn't it? And also, I think the TARDIS has been slipping me fertility drugs in those antenatal vitamins."

Sylvia and Wilf walked up to them.

"And just when were you going to tell me that you got married, young lady?," said Sylvia.

Donna groaned. The Doctor took the TARDIS coral from her.

"Gotta run! Martha! Jack!"

The Doctor, Martha and Jack left. Donna turned back to face her mother.

"So, when, madame?," asked Sylvia. "Instead, I get that martian on my front step saying you two got married and you were having a baby! No notice!"

"Well, Mum, it just sort of happened," said Donna.

"Well, don't we get to hear anything?," asked Sylvia. "Any detail at all?"

"How did he propose, sweetheart?," asked Wilf.

Donna froze. "I can't believe neither of you has said hello to Zara," she said finally.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Jack and Martha ran towards the huge antenna.<p>

"Martha, what did Ellis say to you?"

"Uh, well, that he saw you and Donna in a giant shopping mall with Zara and Chloe-"

"Wait, who's Chloe?," asked Jack.

"The new Time Baby! And there was another and you couldn't find your son!"

"Did he say anything else? Like how he got here?"

"He said a Time Agent."

"He's lying!," said Jack. "No Time Agents on shopping mall planets!"

"What? Why?," asked Martha.

"Bad for business! They're entirely guard by the Bludoon!," said the Doctor.

"The Judoon?," asked Martha.

"Well, no, they're cousins of the Judoon! They eat more and take more breaks! Why's Ellis lying? And why does he know so much about me?"

"What's the plan?," asked Martha.

"We're going to attach the TARDIS coral to the transmitter! It'll transmit on the 456's frequency and reverberate the signal back to them!"

They climbed up to the antenna and walked out on the shaky metal grating to the center of the transmitter. The Doctor took out the Sonic Screwdriver and opened the hatch to the controls.

"Five minutes, Doctor," said Jack.

"What? Five minutes!"

The Doctor wired in the TARDIS coral and passed pieces of the controls that he didn't need.

"Are you certain this is supposed to come out, Doctor?," asked Martha.

"Sure it is. Okay," he said slamming the casing shut. He walked over to the intercom panel. "Ianto! Mickey! Start the signal!"

* * *

><p>Ianto and Mickey started the signal. Zara started fussing. Donna rocked her back and forth trying to hush her and for the first time she noticed the baby inside her fussing as well.<p>

"What's wrong with her?," asked Wilf.

"It's nothing, just the 456 signal, it upsets her a bit," said Donna. "Quiet, babies. Mummy's here."

"Here we go," said Gwen, pointing at a monitor.

"What's that?," asked Sylvia.

"Pirate TV stations, showing where the government's gathered the children for the 456," Gwen said casting a glance at Frobisher. The children on the screen started screaming all at once.

Zara started screaming. Donna looked up to see someone that definitely shouldn't have been there.

"Oh, my bloody God," said Rhys, "how the hell did you get here?"

It was Major Ellis wearing an eyepatch.

"What?," said Donna.

"Oh, by the way, your next door neighbor has been plotting to kidnap Zara for forty years or so and he's the one who took her the night she was born," said Ianto.

"Oh," said Donna, "that explains some things."

"Thought it might."

Ianto and Gwen moved in front of Donna and the baby.

"It's over," said Ianto. "The Doctor's already taken care of the 456. You don't need them."

"Sorry," said Donna, "what did he need us for?"

"Oh," said Gwen, "they were going to clone your babies and hook them up to the 456."

"Okay then," said Donna.

"Now, here's what I don't get..."

They looked up to see the Doctor.

"Every bloody time you leave, spaceman!," said Donna.

Major Ellis turned to see the Doctor.

"You didn't just get a ride from a Time Agent, did you?," he asked. "It's bigger than that. Waiting around thirty years for Donna to meet me, that's dedication, isn't it? You have way too much foreknowledge, don't you?"

Donna held Zara tighter. She didn't like where this was going.

"And you tried to do this even though you told Martha you knew better. You'd seen us with other children."

"What?," shrieked Donna.

"Oh, my God," said Sylvia head in hand.

"You were never intending to save the Earth's children, you just wanted to get a hold of a Time Baby. Why?," said the Doctor.

"What do you think?"

"It sounds like you're fighting a Time War. Not a big one, mind you, more of a Time Skirmish, really, trouble is, I don't know what it's all about yet. Mind telling me?"

Ellis sighed. "Silence will fall."

"That's a bit cryptic, isn't it?," asked the Doctor.

Ellis took out a gun. Everyone started rushing back.

"You don't need to do that," the Doctor said to Ellis.

"I failed," he said simply.

Ellis took the gun and shot himself through the heart. They stood there for a moment, Donna pushing Zara's face into her chest.

"Why are people always killing themselves around you?," asked Gwen.

"I know, it doesn't reflect well on me," said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>John Frobisher had expected to be dropped back at his office. He was surprised to say the least when the TARDIS landed just outside a press room. He looked inside at the assembled media and back at the Doctor and Donna as she held Zara.<p>

"What am I supposed to say?," he asked.

"The truth," said the Doctor.

"Remember? Aliens using children as drugs? The government plotting to hand them over?," said Donna as Zara rested on her hip.

"Nobody will listen to me. I'm just a civil servant."

"Well, nobody's 'just' anything, are they?," said the Doctor. "It only takes one person to change the world, whole universe sometimes." He looked over at Donna.

Frobisher nodded. "I'll do my best."

"One more thing," said the Doctor, "do us a favor and get rid of anything the government knows about ginger Time Babies."

"Yes, yes, of course," he paused. "Thank you, Doctor."

Donna cleared her throat. "Just one thing, that bint in black leather, she one of yours?"

"Agent Johnson," said Frobisher.

"Well, if I see her again I'm beating the piss out of her," Donna said matter of factly.

Frobisher nodded. "I'll pass that along."

Frobisher exited into the press room.

"We're taking down the government," said Donna.

"Yes, we are," said the Doctor.

"That's so brilliant," said Donna. She looked at the Doctor. "Next stop?"

"Next stop."

* * *

><p>In his office in Downing Street, Green couldn't believe what he was seeing as Frobisher took the podium.<p>

Then he really couldn't believe what he was seeing when a blue box materialized in front of him.

Mickey was out first. "I left some things in my desk. I'll just get them and be out of your way."

Mickey exited into the main bullpen. Then the Doctor came out with his full Oncoming Storm face. He was quickly followed by Donna with her pissed off face.

"So," she began, "big, powerful Prime Minister you thought you could just hand over my babies and I to a bunch of drug-addicted aliens, did you? I don't bloody think so."

The Doctor took Donna lightly by the elbow. She looked back at him, almost offended.

"I know you don't know everything, Prime Minister, but you must know something. This thing goes way beyond you and Ellis. There are larger forces at work, aren't there?," asked the Doctor.

"I don't concern myself with them, I have very simple goals, to help where I can."

"Helping?," exclaimed Donna. "You call that helping?"

"They're not interested in me," said Green, ignoring Donna, he looked at the Doctor. "They're interested in you."

"And what do they want with me?"

There was a clamor on the telly as Frobisher's press conference intensified, Green sighed.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do it seems. Unless you want to help me."

"What?," asked the Doctor.

"You help me, I help you."

"How could I possibly help you?," asked the Doctor. "You tried handing over schoolchildren to aliens. That's really bad public relations."

"Is that a refusal then?"

The Doctor looked at Donna. She shook her head.

"That's a refusal," said the Doctor.

"Well, then, have fun figuring it out on your own," said Green.

Donna looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah, I know, it's starting to be cliched, but I just have to," she said.

"I understand," said the Doctor.

Donna reached across and slapped Green across the face.

"Send any of your goons near my family again and I'll pull your eyeballs out of your arse."

"We'll be off then," said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>They set off dropping off the others. Sarah Jane and Luke, safely home. The Brigadier back to his house, they even met his wife. Then to Cardiff, where Torchwood used to be. They stood staring at the hole in the ground.<p>

"Yes," said the Doctor, "that is a really big hole."

"That blew up inside you?," Donna asked Jack.

"Yes," said Jack. "Liking me any better than Donna Smith did?"

"I'm still Donna Smith," said Donna. She saw the Doctor's quizzical glance. "What? I'm not having people think I'm an unwed mother. By the way, Jack, when the Doctor called me whenever you two were off wherever you were-"

"Poosh," said the Doctor.

"Right. On Poosh. What the hell was going on?," asked Donna.

Jack looked uneasily at Ianto. "Nothing."

"Nothing?," snorted the Doctor.

Donna looked at Ianto. "Well, Zara, suppose we had better say goodbye to Uncle Ianto."

"Still with the Uncle Ianto?," asked Jack.

"Bye bye, Zara," said Ianto.

"We'll visit," said Donna. She looked at the hole in the ground. "You know, once you have like a building there."

Ianto smiled. "It needs some serious work."

They said their farewells and headed back to the Smith House with their last remaining passengers, Wilf and Sylvia.

Donna listened to her mother rail the entire time she was packing up the Smith house. She wasn't selling or anything, not as if she needed the money and she needed somewhere on Earth to have her babies. That spaceman was out of his mind if he thought she was giving birth on Planet Zog or worse yet in her mother's house.

"How can you raise a baby in that box?," asked Sylvia.

Donna looked at Zara.

"You saw it, Mum, it's quite spacious and Zara has a lovely room."

"It's not safe travelling with him," said Sylvia.

Donna snorted. "It's not exactly been safe here," she said. "I had a SWAT team burst through my door earlier."

"That's just because..." Sylvia stopped herself.

"I know, Mum. She's special. I knew what it meant when I decided to have her." Zara held her arms out and Donna scooped her up. "The Doctor loves them more than anything and he won't let anything happen to them. Neither will I."

"I can't stop you, can I?," asked Sylvia. "I could never stop you."

"No," said Donna. "It's not as if I won't be back, though."

Sylvia looked at Zara. "Better watch out for that one, if she's anything like either of you, she's trouble."

* * *

><p>The Doctor entered the TARDIS carrying the last of Donna's demands. She stood against the railing holding Zara.<p>

"That's the pram, the walker, your hat box. Anything I left out?," asked the Doctor as he put said contents on the floor.

Zara gurgled. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, Daddy, brought Teddy. Though I don't know why you want to call him Teddy. A koala isn't a bear at all, Zara, the early English settlers to Australia just thought they were similar."

"She doesn't care, Doctor," said Donna.

"Yeah, I'm sensing that."

"I suppose we're set then," said Donna. "Before we go, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"I haven't exactly been easy to live with lately and it can't have been easy for you living on Earth, doing stupid, human things-"

"I liked doing human things and none of them were stupid. Well, the baby proofing was stupid. I mean, what sort of baby wanders into an oven?"

"And you found Esther. How did you find Esther?"

The Doctor wanted to ignore the fact he was the one that took Esther in the first place. "Honestly, Donna, it reminded me of a life I used to have. You know, wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, dinner with the family, back to bed, do it all again. It was nice."

"Yeah," smiled Donna, "I suppose it was."

"What do you want to do?," asked the Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

"We could stay on Earth. We could do that."

Donna thought she would have to pick her chin up off the metal grating of the TARDIS floor. "Do you want that?"

"I want what you want," he said simply.

Donna straightened up. "Well, excuse me, but I was promised a complete honeymoon tour of the universe and I haven't received one yet. Instead, I was taken to the first Thanksgiving, the battle of the Alamo, had to thwart Henry VIII's advances, that war with the Sontarans, you were nearly killed on a space bus, I got pulled into an alternate universe wjere I was stalked by your ex and my brain nearly blew up. I don't think I'm ready to settle down yet."

"So, you want to stay on the TARDIS? With the babies and the dog?"

"Yeah, we said forever, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Besides, you can bring me back for holidays and the birth. I don't want to have a baby in some space cave on an asteroid and the Abominable Snowman is there..."

"Why would the Abominable Snowman be there?"

"Oh, why does any of this happen?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Got a point."

"You said other children."

"Yeah," he said, "Ellis told Martha we have other children."

"More ginger Time Babies?," asked Donna. "How many more?"

"Just two more, that he mentioned."

"Four," said Donna. "Interesting." She looked at Zara who didn't look like she enjoyed where the conversation was going.

"Oh, Zara," said the Doctor. "Don't be like that. You're going to like being a big sister, I promise. Besides, you have Mummy and Daddy all to yourself for the next six months or so. We need to make the most of the time we have, don't we?"

The Doctor looked back up at Donna, who had one hand resting on her belly and the other holding onto Zara.

"Right," said Donna, "let's make the most of it."

The Doctor grinned as he headed towards the TARDIS controls.

"Alright, honeymoon tour of the universe continued, Zara's tour of the universe just beginning..."

"Esther," said Zara.

"Right! And Esther!," said the Doctor.

"Nothing to do for six months or so," smiled Donna.

"Where to, ladies?," asked the Doctor.

"You can pick this time, I think," said Donna. "Let's face it your going to spend the rest of your life being bossed about by ginger women, aren't you?"

The Doctor smiled at them. "That's how I like it."

**The End.**


End file.
